By Sundown
by erynbreese
Summary: Mainlee has just been bitten by a wolf, Oscar. As if thats enough, he wants to attack her new found friends pack and her long lost love comes back, even though she not supposed to date humans . She must juggle her new life, school, and love.
1. Prolouge

The full moon glittered in the sky, a diamond among the stars. Tree branches shivered as the wind howled its warnings. Animals cleared paths, they all knew what was coming. A storm.

Nothing outside the forest felt anything. They were uncapable of feeling such power. Mere humans were no threat to this pack tonight. They knew nothing, only myths, storys they came up with to scare children.

The pack moved swiftly through the woods. It was there time. The one night each month where animals bowed down to them. They stayed clear, nothing wanted to be stuck in the middle of this pack at such a time. It even seemed as though the trees moved out of the way too, afraid these wolves could tear them down too. The wolves were feared other days too, but tonight they were unstoppable.

These wolves were not just running though the woods, they were on a mission. In the middle of this pack, stood a wolf that was once the most powerful animal to come across these wolves, this forest. Wolves were in awe, something so majestic could not be one of them. Was this animal some gift from there ancestors? Was it sent down from Leena, the sacred goddess herself? No wolf was quite sure.

Tonight though, they were not in awe. Something had hurt this wonderful wolf, and the pack was not settling for anything but a bloody revenge. What could be more powerful then there own leader? This gift? Surely it had to be something the entire pack could take down. Every wolf bristled in anger, but underneath there coats, there were anxious. No one knew what they were getting into. They'd never seen something quite like this before.

It was no scar, or bruise, or blood on their beloved one. It was something they did not understand.

It was something that hurt worse.

Something that would stay with this leader for life.

Something ever wolf was warned to stay away from.


	2. Chapter 1: Gardens and Gnomes

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Mainlee. Mainlee had a very important party to go to, one that might just decide the rest of her youngin' years. This party, she would attend with her best friend Ellsie, but Mainlee would not get off the computer and get ready because she was researching..._something."_

_"_Werewolves", Mainlee muttered, still staring at the screen.

"Whatever", Ellsie sighed. "Anyway, Ellsie was forced to attend this party alone while her friend turned more and more into a creature with no social life," Ellsie paused and shuddered. "Ellsie had absolutly _nothing_ to do but think of _one hundred_ different ways she could _kill_ her best friend, when she got home from this _dreaded_ party of course."

Mainlee rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as she pushed herself out of her computer seat. "You are such a drama queen!" Mainlee laughed, "Ellsie, you the life of the party! You wouldnt even have time to think about me, that is if you weren't to busy to notice that I wasn't there at all!"

Ellsie smiled, "Mmm. Maybe." Ellsie fit the typical popular girl sterotype. The blonde, blue-eyed, big boobed Barbie. Ellsie was without a doubt, the best thing at Rowan High since Mr. Mano got fired. {He was a total perv, Mainlee thought, always looking down girls shirts.} For Ellsie, life was a endless party. She never went anywhere without someone, and seemed to just know about everyone in Tallahassee. Guys always wanted to be with her, and girls always wanted to be her. Mainlee of course, never had such thoughts. She and Ellsie had been best friends since they were born, their mothers had shared a room in the hostpital after they had given birth, Mainlee being only one day older then Ellsie. Ellsies mother died only a year after Ellsie was born, and her father had abandoned her soon after. The only person left to look after her was a brother, who was either sleeping around or too high to aknowledge her.

Ellsie picked up a Vouge magazine while Mainlee stripped off her Grinch pajamas and into her carefully chosen outfit: Black mini dress with a low stop, to show off her big boobs. Ellsie insisted that it made her look twenty-one, which was their goal tonight. They were attending the biggest bash of the year, the annual collage spring break party, which ment this was more intense then their regular high school parties. The key was to be cool, since you had to be specificlly invited. Ellsie had worked hard to earn their spots at the party, and she wasn't going to let Mainlee skip it. Things were very intense, and if anyone found out they were only seventeen, they would be kicked out immediatly, risking complete humiliation.

"Let me check my makeup", Mainlee announced and walked into the bathroom that was beside her bedroom. She stepped in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. "You are beautiful", Mainlee told her mirrored self," Your going to rock this party and everyone will notice you. No one will know you only seventeen and you will be the life of the party." She stared at herself with her peircing green eyes and straight red hair. Most people commented on how pretty her hair was, but was always wary of her eyes.

Mainlee nodded in satisfaction and leaned to close her bathroom window. But she stopped, knowing if she was to drunk to find her key she could easily slip in through the window. She had done this many times after previous keg bashes.

"Lets go", Mainlee sang and grabbed her purse, while Ellsie set down the magazine.

Ellsie grinned. "Tell your dad you'll be late tonight, you never know what will happen." She waggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"Your such a creeper!" Mainlee laughed, but walked down to her dads room, at the other end of the hall, "By Dad! I might be late tonight, you know, high school stuff." Her Dad just nodded, without looking up from his literature book. Mainlees Dad didn't care if she went out partying with kids her own age, but if her knew she was with collage students, he would freak. Ellsie thought her dad was cool but Mainlee knew he just didnt care. She could come home pregnent and he wouldn't notice, as long as it was a boys who was the same age. Mainlee never got that, but she didn't spend to much time thinking about it.

"Bye Mr. Manison!", Ellsie called as they raced down the stairs.

They made sure to arrive late, they didn't want to seem to eager. As soon as they pulled up the the house {of course, they didn't know whos house} there were already lines of cars outside. Ellsie maunuvered her way in between everyone untill she was able to park right in front of the house, careful to avoid the garden knomes. Untill she opened the door and smashed one into peices.

"Oops!" Ellsie giggled, "It was totally gross anyways." She grabbed Mainlees hand and led her inside.

Mainlee was quick to learn her surroundings, big staircase right when you walked in. Marble floors. Pastel colored walls. Bar to the left, smoking room to the right. Ellsie and Mainlee chose the bar, where all the hot guys would be.

As soon as the walked into the room, a tall guy with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair approached Ellsie.

"Hey", he said cooly, "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'd love that!" She smiled at Mainlee and took his hand was off.

Mainlee looked around once again. Guys leaning againest the wall, trying to look cool. Girls who either couldn't get their attention or were to nervous to approach them sat in the middle of the rooms, on the sleek leather couches. Mainlee knew this set up, she'd been in it plenty of times, but usually she had a date to take up her time.

Mainlee decided to head for the bar, just to have something to do, when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and bumped into a guy, probley six foot, Mainlee decided. He had straight black hair and she couldn't help but notice his deep chocolate brown eyes. She could get lost in them. Mainlee shook her head, _Be cool, _she told herself.

"Have I seen you before?' Mr. Brown Eyes asked and Mainlee grinned.

"Is that some sad attempt to get me to talk to you?" Mainlee asked, and Mr. Brown Eyes grinned back.

"Yeah, I've never been to good at pick-up lines, but the ladies love my hair, so its not too hard."

Mainlee laughed, and he extended his hand. "Im Oscar", he said.

"Mainlee", she replied and shook his hand. _How formal, _she thought, _Most guys just wrap themselves around me and expect me to like them. _

"Mainlee? Wow. I havent heard that one before." Mainlee couldn't tell if Oscar was making fun of her or if he actually liked it. She narrowed her eyes, "And?"

"And nothing. I like it." He smiled. "Could I get you a drink? I'll give you a tour." When Mainlee raised her eyebrows Oscar added, "This is my house. My parents are out of town. But someone ran over my mothers garden knome. Again."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Mainlee began, but he just laughed.

"Its no problem! She has a million in the shed, I'll just pull another one out," He added. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "It seems to happen alot. No one these days appreciates a good garden knome." He pulled away and grabbed two beers from the table that was next to him. "Drink up!"

Mainlee smiled. "Thanks". She supressed a shiver. When Oscar leaned in, she had wanted to faint in his arms then and there. "So", Mainlee began, "What about my tour?"

Oscar grinned mischeiviously, "Theres a price though."

"Whats that?" Mainlee grinned back.

"When I'm done I get a kiss."

"Fine by me." He linked arms with her and started to walk.

"This shall be the highlight of you night, m'lady."

Oscar led Mainlee through the bar room. "My father wanted this put in. He loved to have parties. My mom too, they were the most outgoing, in-your-face people. It made me laugh sometimes. They host a party for every occasion. My parents loved people, and people loved my parents. Everyday it seemed there'd be someone knew in the guest bedroom. Our house was open to the public." Oscar pointed to the empty wall at the back of the room. "See that?"

Mainlee nodded, confused at the fact that she was staring at a wall.

"Well thats where my parents hung their million dollar beauty. A painting."

"Oh, what painting?"

Oscar shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I dont know."

Mainlee laughed and Oscar led her into the next room. It was smaller, the dining room, Mainlee guessed. Considering the fact that it was just a large maghoney table with eight chairs. A couple was making out in the corner.

"The dining room," Oscar announced, "Where everything happens. My mom and dad cook the meals, and serve them here."

"Fun", Mainlee said and let Oscar lead her into the next room.

"_La cocina_", Oscar said, sweeping his arms as if to show off what a cool kitchen it was. Mainlee had taken spanish one, but flunked out halfway through the year. Even with her limited vocab, she did know what kitchen was. The room was diner themed. It had a checkered floor, and old fashioned appliances. There were signs hanging all around the room, one flashing 'Open'. There was a booth in the corner, right next to the jutebox.

"This is really cool", Mainlee said, leaving Oscar and circling the room. Mainlee stopped at the jutebox. "Does this actually work?"

"Very well. My mom loved to listen to the oldies as she maked us dinner." Oscar followed Mainlee to the jutebox. "Sometimes I come in here and sit at the booth and watch her cook. She still loves to sing and dance while she makes dinner. When I was little she used to make me dance. Ive learned all the old dances, the foxtrot.." Mainlee laughed, "No, Im serious! Want me to show you?"

Mainlee shook her head, still laughing. "No, its okay!"

Oscar took her hand and led her behind the booth into another door. "The family room." Oscar announced.

The room _was_ a family room, pictures were strung all over the green walls. There were pictures all over the tables, and the stands next to the lazeboys, which were all over the room.

"This sure is a huge room," Mainlee said, peering at some of the pictures. There was a black and white picture of an old man standing on the porch with a dog sitting at his feet. There were pictures of little girls playing in the sand at the beach. There was a picture of a little boy, covered in mud, and a mother laughing in the background.

"I know," Oscar answered. "I always wondered why this one is bigger than the living room. Nobody but family got past the dining room, let alone this room. This was a family only room. All parties were in the dining room and living room. I guess they just had to many pictures!"

Mainlee smiled, there were no pictures hanging in there house, except her room, where she had made a collage of the few pictures she had. "I love this. My family is much of the camera people. We never take pictures."

"Thats to bad," Oscar said, " My family can't get enough of pictures. My Dad says he has to have pictures to show when I have children. He loves to talk way to much, but he tells great stories. Having pictures is just the icing on the cake."

As Oscar pulled her back through the kitchen, Mainlee decided she'd have to come back and look at all those pictures. She loved them, even if they weren't hers.

"I'll show you the upstairs," Oscar said, leading Mainlee up the marble stairs. Mainlee grew nervous, _Is he going to show me his room?_

Thankfully, it seemed Oscar had no intentions of showing her that. He led her straight down the hall into a long room, with a giant window.

"This is what my parents liked to call the Seeing Room," Oscar said.

Mainlee looked out the window, it faced a pool, with stepping stones across it. There were statues of something Mainlee couldn't quite make out in the dark. Beyond that, was a looming forest. Mainlee wondered if it was the same forest as the one in her backyard.

"Let me show you the garden, Mainlee. I know you'll love it!"

"And this, is the garden" Oscar announced, leading Mainlee outside. The garden was covered in all sorts of flowers, some with names even Mainlee couldn't pronounce. Orange Trees lined the garden decked out with gold lights. A pathway lead to the center fountain, a wolf jumping in midair. Past the fountain was a small round gazebo, with small gold candles lining the floor. A giant bench hung from the wooden ceiling, covered in cushions and pillows.

"Wow." Mainlee breathed, taking it all in. "How romantic."

"So I've been told," Oscar said. "If my awesome hair and charm doesn't work, I bring people out here. You'd be suprised what people are mesmerized by this place. My grandmother sure is."

Mainlee laughed and walked nearer to the fountain. "This is my favorite part." She slowly reached out and touched the fountains cool side. She swore just as she did she could hear a wolf howling in the distance.

Mainlee felt Oscar wrap his arms around her, and she turned to look at him. He smiled back to her.

"My favorite part is the moon." Oscar let go and pointed to the full moon.

"Mmmm. I like it too." Oscar grabbed her hand and they lead her through the flowers.

"So where is the pool and the forest?" Mainlee asked.

"The other side of the house, the trees block site of the pool and patio."

Mainlee nodded, but didnt really care, she loved the garden.

"I want to hear something about you, Mainlee. Ive gone on and on about my house and family, tell me about yours", Oscar spoke after the silence.

"Where do I start?"

"Anywhere", Oscar smiled.

"Lets see, my parents met in New York, where they grew up and went to collage together. After they married they moved down here. My mother hated the cold. Never could stand it. My father loved it, but he would do anything for her. He was cool like that. Anyways, they had four sons- Gregory, Andrew, Joseph, and Erik."

"Wowza." Oscar murmered.

"Yeah. My mother said I was a blessing. Having boys drew her crazy, she being girly and all. My mother was a complete snob. But she loved me, I was her favorite. It drove my dad crazy. He always yelled at her for not giving the boys enough attention. She of course countered with the fact they had 'nothing in common'. They were boys, she said, she was not. My mother tried to run away, with me of course, but my father called the cops on her. She'd moven all the money they had to a private account and took off. I was two then, I really didnt know what was happening. I feel so terrible now, because I lapped up all the attention. I loved it, my mother was my own. She was at my beck and call."

"You were three," Oscar said, "Children love attention, its got nothing to do with you."

"I guess." Mainlee shrugged. "Thankfully though, my brothers still loved me. I was there little baby. Soon after my mother had tried to kidnap me, my parents got a divorce. My dad got full custody, my mother only supervised visiting rights. But she only wanted to see me. This drew my father crazy. There was a bunch of court during that period, no of which I remember, but Greg and Andrew do, after all they were ten and eight. It went down from there. My father loved me in this weird sort of way. He wanted to make it up to the boys, but he didn't want to quiteleave me out. It seemed then the whole world hated me, even my best friend had a terrible life too."

"That girl who ran over my mothers knome?" Oscar inquired.

"Thats the one", I laughed. "The world seemed like such a crappy place to live untill..."

"Go on," Oscar encouraged.

"Well, I met this kid in my second grade class. Peter Wincton. I'll still remember that name when I'm ninety." Mainlee smiled. "He was a orphan. Abandoned the day after he was born. His life sucked, but he was the happiest kid I knew. He liked me, I liked him. I still remember in third grade when he told me he loved me. The good ol' days I guess. Ellsie, my friend, loved him too. But more in a brotherly way. The three of us hung out all the time. We took him away from the orphanage, and he told us stories, made up, as we figured out know. It was a perfect situation." A tear ran down Mainlees face, and she turned toward the ground.

Oscar took her face and held it in his hands. His eyes were filled with such intensity, something Mainlee had never seen in a guys eyes before. He wiped away a tear and led her to the gazebo and together they sat, holding hands on the bench.

"Its okay Mainlee, I'm here, go on" Oscar slowly murmerd.

Mainlee took a deep breath and continued, "In the ninth grade he disapeared. Just gone, like that. No one knew what happened to him. He never said goodbye or left a message or anything! Disapeared. Like a ghost. I cried for months. I would have died if I didnt have Ellsie with me." Mainlee looked at Oscar, it seemed as though he understood everything she was saying.

"I....I..I looked everywhere. Not one trace. Thats when my life spiraled out of control." Mainlee laughed, "Or as my dad would say thats when I turned dead. I began to hang out with Ellsies brother, he always had the latest drugs. He comforted me in my time of need. He gave me what I wanted when I wanted it. He just understood, the pain, the loss. Ellsie told me she didnt like me hanging out with her brother. She told me bad stories about him. Naturally, I didnt beleive her. I yelled at her but she stayed by me the whole time. Her brother seduced me, and kicked me to the curb."

"What did your father do?" Oscar asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing", Mainlee spat, "He watched me fall right on my butt."

"And your brothers?"

"Gone, all left for the boarding school. Dad wanted them to have the best education. When they called, I told them nothing. I didnt want them to be ashamed of me, you know?" Oscar nodded. "Ellsie signed us up for therapy, me and her. She told her problems and I told mine. By the tenth grade, it was all over. I tried to forget about it. Its not something I'm going back too. We became popular and everything seemed okay. My life is good now and I intend to keep it that way."

"Do you still see your mother?" Oscar asked.

"Yup. Once a week, I only go to keep her sane. They have her locked up at the asylum downtown." Mainlee paused. "I cannot beleive I just told you all of that. No one knows about that. Except Ellsie.

"Im glad you did," Oscar whispered in her ear, "I wished I could have protected you somehow."

"Really." Mainlee said looking down.

"Yes." Oscar leaned in and kissed Mainlee. Mainlee let Oscar fall on top of her, and she was pushed againest the soft cushions. He kissed her softly and she let herself fall away into his eyes. Untill Oscar started to kiss her harder and harder.

"Oscar, stop it, your hurting me!" Mainlee said, trying to push him off, but he was too strong for her. "Stop it!"

"No!" Oscar growled, and leaned in to kiss her more.

"What is wrong with you?" Mainlee gasped, still trying to push him off.

"Ive spent the entie time listening to you. You've sold your heart to me. I know everything. You mine and I want to do what I want to do!" Oscar growled once more. "Im different than what you think. I'm a monster."

"Wha...?" But Mainlee couldn't finish.

Mainlee struggled and struggled untill she couldnt breath anymore. She tried to scream, but no words came out. The last thing Mainlee remembered is strong jaws ripping at her body. Mainlee fell into a deep abyss, one she wouldnt be able to get out of easily.


	3. Chapter 2: Puppets and Pineapples

Mainlee woke up the next morning tired and confused. She sat up and rubbed her aching head. Everything hurt. Mainlee froze. _Where am I? _She asked herself. _I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. _She tried to cheer herself up, but it wasn't working.

"You're still at my house," a deep voice grumbled from across the room. Mainlees eyes shot open to see Oscar sitting in the corner of the room, in a lazy boy reading the morning paper, _As if he didn't just rape me and bite me? _Mainlee looked down at herself. She was wearing a white lacy night dress. Not her clothes, that's all she knew. She found nothing out of the ordinary, any scars, bruises, or bumps. She reached up the pull the hair out of her eye and caught the site of the palm of her hand. A tattoo of the full moon showed on it, with an arrow dashing thought it. _What is this?_ Mainlee thought to herself.

"A tattoo", Oscar answered, still reading his paper.

Mainlee glared at him, "Care to explain?"

Oscar looked up and smiled. "It's the mark of my pack," he answered simply.

"Your _pack?"_ Mainlee asked, starting to get angry.

"Yup. I'm a wolf Mainlee, I can't believe you didn't figure it out already," Oscar turned back to his paper, Mainlee felt like a little girl, asking questions and getting on everyone's nerves. I guess that explains the wolf fountain. _I've got to get out of her, _Mainlee told herself, _He's crazy!_

"That would be very foolish of you Mainlee", Oscar said.

"So you can read minds now too, huh? This is just great. Fantastic." Mainlee crossed her arms. "Why me?"

"No reason. Well, when I first saw you I really liked you. Then you opened up your heart to me. You were much easier prey then I sought you out to be. I thought you'd be tough to crack." Oscar looked up at Mainlee. "You've had such a terrible life, and I really am very sorry."

"Really, I find that hard to believe, considering the fact you MAULED me last night." Mainlee glared at him but Oscar just smiled.

"Sorry, the alpha male part of me took over, it being the full moon of course. Usually, I'm much nicer."

"Usually?" Mainlee asked, but before he could reply there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Oscar called and a tall blonde walked into the room carrying a tray of food. Oscars breakfast Mainlee assumed.

"Good morning Oscar", she purred, setting down his food and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she stopped and sniffed the air, turning around to see Mainlee. As soon as she did, she started to glare. "Who's she Oscar? Another one of your little puppets?" She crossed her arms and continued to glare at Mainlee.

Oscar laughed, "Don't forget, not too long ago, _you _were one of my puppets!" The blonde spun around to glare at him and stuck her nose into the air and walked out of the room. Mainlee just sat there, stunned. "Are you hungry Mainlee?" Oscar asked, lifting the tray and setting it next to her, as he sat down by her. Mainlee grabbed the tray and scooted away from him as far as she could. "Don't hate me, Mainlee."

"Why would I?" Mainlee asked stuffing her face with food. "First you kidnap, maul, and rape me, _at the same time._ Then I learn you're a wolf and apparently I'm your puppet. And you have a girlfriend. Don't worry, this happens to me all the time," Mainlee added sarcastically.

"Ignore Petti, she gets so jealous. She means nothing to me, well, now that I have you." Oscar reached for her hand, but Mainlee quickly pulled it away.

"What do you mean?" Mainlee asked, still stuffing food in her mouth.

"Let me start from the beginning, well not the fake family crap I fed you earlier, which you loved so very much." He stopped and wriggled his eyebrows. Mainlee gave him a look of disgust. He got up and started to pace the room. "My mother was a wolf. Her whole family is. When she met my father he didn't know, never figured it out. My family is good at hiding things, I guess. They fell in love, blah blah blah. Then they had me. I, of course, was born a wolf too. There are no half breeds, you either are a wolf or you aren't. It was easy for my mother to hide it when I was little, because I was surrounded by humans all the time. And I mean, I was a baby. I didn't know how to turn into a wolf then." He paused. "Well, as soon as I started walking I was soon running. Nothing weird really, some kids start running too. But then, I started eating meats, lots and lots of meat. My father found this unusual, but he kept quiet. You see my father was all about the image. Anything out of the ordinary was to be kept quiet, our family was perfect. Or that's what my father wanted it to be, he was kind of like your mom Mainlee, a snob."

"I somehow find that hard to believe", Mainlee mumbled, but Oscar ignored it.

"Then I started staying up late, I couldn't never fall asleep when the moon was out. My father thought I was crazy, but my mother encouraged it. Soon, when I was five, my mother started to take me into the woods for long period of times. Mostly at night, when the pack was out roaming. By six, I could turn into a wolf and live among the wolves. I was way ahead of the other kids. Most kids can't turn into wolves until there around seven or eight years old. I was strong, sleek, and smart. My mother was so proud and loved to show me off to the pack. My mother was very well respected, she was brave and smart. I believe the only reason she wasn't alpha female was because she held back, holding on to the one thing she loved the most, the human world. Back then, living your life half-human was allowed, but today it's been banned."

"So why are you here?" Mainlee inquired.

"I'll get to that later," Oscar said, clearly feeling very alpha male right now. "My father became very suspicious. He wanted to know why we were always going into the woods. My mother always said we were camping. She told him she wanted a son who could survive with only the basic necessities of the woods. Which was true, she wanted me to become a full wolf. The day I turned eight, I could no longer hold back my wolf side. I was howling all the time, changing at the worst moments. My mother always found ways to cover for me though, no one found out about me. When I turned nine, she could lie no more. She left my father and we moved into the woods, living our days a wolves." Oscar laughed, as if this was some reminiscing party. "The good days."

Mainlee could only relate. The good days. She knew what he was talking about, even if his was way wackier than hers.

"Anyways, my father started to snoop around. He was absolutely humiliated to have just been left like that. He started taking walks in the early morning, it seemed quite ordinary to the regular world, but we knew what was up. Three years he walked through the woods, three years. Until he strayed off the pathway. He started going farther and farther into the woods. Our leader said he must go, if we couldn't make him stop, the pack would. My mother, who still held on the the human world, went back to my father. He demanded answers and when she wouldn't give them, if tried to be forceful. He beat her till she could stand it no longer. She got up, told him to stay out of the woods, or he would risk more than just humiliation. I was proud of her. After that, I never saw my father again. But I did here rumors that my mother cheated on him and ran away. My father was good at spreading rumors; it was the thing that kept up his confidence. The sick man."

Mainlee watched Oscar; he was pacing the room again. She started to look more intently at him. He had a strong top build, muscles everywhere she looked. But his legs were long and lanky almost and he had big feet. Muscles for fighting, long legs for running Mainlee assumed.

"The pack lived well for awhile, until our leader grew sick. No one knew what was wrong with her, but it scared everyone. She was the best thing that happened to the pack. She was smart, strong, beautiful...You name it. She had everything. After a few long months, she died. The pack mourned her death, but they all knew what needed to happen. Usually, before an alpha dies, they will appoint a new leader. Well, she never did. She was too depressed and senile to care about her pack anymore. This meant, the pack had to fight it out. All the males lined up and battled for glory, the spot on top. Even the females would fight too. The last two wolves left standing was my mother and Yancid. The biggest bully the pack had ever seen, I don't know how the pack was able to put up with him for so long. By this time, my mother was tired. She had fought off males twice her size, and she wasn't ready to fight again. Backing down would have been humiliation to her and to me. She lined up across from Yancid. This would be the fight to death. My mother was more determined than anything, to win for me, and her pack. The fight began, and my mother started out great, but she soon tired. She started to bleed heavily, from all the bites she had to endure from Yancid. She layed down on the ground for a moments rest, and Yancid took his chance. He leaped on my mother and closed his jaws around her neck. I grew angrier and angrier; I didn't want her to die."

Mainlee sat back against the backboard of the bed. She already figured out the rest of his story. Mainlees watched as Oscar started to sweat; all his anger and frustration come back, as if he was still there, watching his mother die.

"That's when I did the unthinkable. I leaped in. I was still only nine, but I knew Yancid wouldn't see me coming. He was too intent on watching my mother die. I leaped on his back and wrangled his neck. When he fell over I slashed his stomach, and held his neck till I knew he couldn't breathe any longer. When I pulled away, I ran to my mother, but it was too late. She already died. I howled into the night. I turned to the rest of my pack; I knew by defeating Yancid, I was now the new leader. Even if I was only ten. But they just stared back at me. Afraid I guess. They spat and growled at me. The pack I had grown up with. The pack who said they loved me." Oscar continued with clenched teeth, "They exiled me. Said they didn't want such a 'power-hungry' animal in their pack. Suddenly, I realized I did exactly what Yancid did. I cheated my way to the stop and killed whom I wanted to. I ran away. I took up my place in an orphanage till I was able to make it on my own."

Mainlee didn't move. She had a rush of sympathy for Oscar, but remembered what he did to her, and she quickly got over it.

"And now, I've decided to start my own pack." Oscar sat down by Mainlee. "The problem is, I haven't found a good mate yet, and I need an alpha female." Oscar took Mainlees hands and looked into her eyes. "Please help me!"

Mainlee shook off his hands and stood up, "No way am I going to help you!" She headed for the door, but Oscar was much faster.

"Please Mainlee; I don't want to make this harder on you than it already is. You're already changed. I'm your creator."

Mainlee stepped back. "That's what you meant by me selling my heart to you. Is that why you can read my mind?"

Oscar nodded. "But I can only read it when you're distressed, or anxious."

"So what would happen if I did try and leave?" Mainlee asked, trying to sound as least suspicious as possible.

"Well, when you start to change you'll need someone there to help you. Only a fool would leave. You wouldn't be able to make it through your first couple changes without someone. It's pretty much a death wish."

Mainlee nodded, she decided to try and pry questions out of him to learn as much as possible, anything that might help her escape.

"Do we have some special connection or something?"

"Well besides the mind reading, no."

"Since I'm now a wolf, will I have better human senses?"

"Oh yes, your sense of smell will become incredible. You'd be able to track anything. Your hearing improves too. You become a smart, faster, more attractive human. Regular humans can't resist us."

"So what, I can control humans?"

"Yes. Only a few things can break off the bond a human has for a wolf."

"Such as?"

"Pineapple."

Mainlee raised her eyebrows in surprise, "That's weird. So what now?"

"Now, my pack is growing stronger. Soon we can leave this house and move into the forest, to take over my old pack." Oscar nodded in satisfaction. I've been waiting twenty years for this."

"Whoa, you're twenty-nine?" Mainlee asked, her eyes filled with shock.

"Yeah, I am."

"So why'd you pick a seventeen year old girl?"

"Because I like you." He took a step closer to her and grabbed her waist. Mainlee hesitated then turned him around and pushed him down on the bed. "Feisty, aren't we this morning?" Oscar grinned.

That's when Mainlee did the only thing she could think of. She kicked him in the balls. Oscar curled up and howled.

"You'll pay for this Mainlee!" Oscar yelled as Mainlee raced around the room for her things. "You won't be able to leave me! If you don't come back you'll die tonight when you start to change! You need me!"

Mainlee slammed the door shut behind her and raced down the stairs. As she franticly looked around she saw tons of guys and girls still hanging around. Mainlee spotted the blonde haired girl who had come into the room earlier. _This must be the pack! _Mainlee thought. Mainlee heard a wolf-whistle and turned around to see two guys in the next room, staring at her.

"Come over here, baby!" the tallest one called.

"Come and give a wolf some love! I'm all alone over here!" the shorter one shouted.

Mainlee glared at them and raced out the door, down the street to safety.

Mainlee surprised herself by being able to run the five miles to her house. As she neared, she saw her dads SUV parked in the driveway. _Why isn't he at work? _Mainlee asked herself. She slipped behind her neighbors' fence, through her backyard and was relieved to see that her bathroom window was still propped open. There was no way she could risk walking through the front door now, her father would know she'd been out all night.

Mainlee slipped through the window. She walked into her room and layed down on the bed.

"I'm okay now", Mainlee tried to reassure herself, but it didn't help. She peered at her hand. A moon...With an arrow. _What is that supposed to mean? _Mainlee wondered.

Mainlee decided to try and forget about it and got up to take a shower. She stripped off her clothes and turn on the hot water. She quickly washed herself and let the hot water runoff her body. Mainlee got out, dried her hair, and changed into a tee and some sweat pants. Her stomach growled. Mainlee peered at the clock, it was almost eleven. Time for lunch.

Mainlee walked down stairs and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Everything seemed almost normal again. She made herself a sandwich, and turned on the news, while she sat down and ate her lunch.

"Where have you been?" Mainlee heard a voice, full of anger, only a father could have. She turned around to see her father standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Mainlee asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I never heard you come in last night, and I checked your room this morning and you weren't there." Mainlee peered at her father's face, he was once young and lively, but all of her families stress seemed to have aged him forty years fast. "I almost called the police. Thank goodness Ellsie called."

"What did she tell you?" Mainlee asked, her palms starting to sweat.

"That you went home with a _boy," _he drawled out the last word to make it sound like some dirty word.

"So? It's not like you care." Mainlee spat.

"You better watch that mouth of yours young lady, I will not be stood here and talked to like that!" Her father's eyes narrowed and his wrinkles increased.

"Well lately, it seems as though you don't give a _damn_ about me!" Mainlee knew her father hated it when she cussed, and she did it only to annoy him.

"You better shut that big mouth of yours", he took a step forward.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh? Throw me in a cell like my mom?" Mainlee stood up and glared right back, she knew she had crossed onto thin ice with him. They never mentioned her mom anymore, and it made her father increasingly angry when she did.

"Mainlee! I am going to..."

"What?" Mainlee shouted at him, interrupting his sentence, "You don't give me the time of day. The only time you notice me is when I'm gone, actually having fun. 'Cause frankly, you haven't exactly been Mr. Dad! The only time of day you actually talk to me is to yell at me or to tell me to get you another beer! I'm sick of it, dad, and I cannot wait until I can move out of here!" Mainlee threw her coke bottle on the ground, knowing it would spill everywhere, and ran up to her room. She quickly locked the doors, she never knew if her father would come up and pound on it, or if he would just ignore her.

Mainlee wished for the second. It was so much easier if they didn't talk, because life grew more stressful when they did.

Mainlee turned on the TV, but was soon asleep, exhausted from fighting and running away. _Will I ever just live? _Mainlee asked herself before drifting off into sleep.

Mainlee awoke from an intense pain shooting through her arm. Mainlee sat up, rubbing it, and looked at the clock. It was eleven. The moon would be out. She got up and looked out the window and sure enough, there it was, glowing from a distance. Mainlee felt more pain, more worse than the first shooting through her entire body. Mainlee crawled into bed and reached into the drawer of her night stand where she kept Tylenol. She took two pills and waited, but the pain didn't go away. Mainlee drew the covers over her head and crawled into a ball, but that hurt worse. Her back seemed to be stretching, pulling at her muscles.

Mainlee jumped up, sparks were shooting down all four limbs and nausea began to take over. Mainlee knew she had to get out. She crawled out the bathroom window, barely strong enough to get it open. She half ran, half stumbled into the looming woods. Her vision started to go fuzzy and she was too weak to keep going.

Mainlee collapsed on the ground, her body withering in pain.

"This is it", Mainlee chocked out, "I'm dying, he was right." Mainlee began to shake and she cuddled up on the ground. Mainlee took one last breath as the world began to close around her.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and Dorks

"I think she's starting to wake up", Mainlee faintly heard a deep voice.

"Maybe I should poke her," another male voice said.

"Stop it!" Mainlee could tell this was defiantly a women's voice, and the laughing ceased. "Boys, this is not funny! This poor girl almost died last night!"

Mainlee wanted to die, all over again; _did these people see me as a wolf? Do they know what I am? Well, Mainlee, you better open your eyes and get this over with, your only worrying them more by laying here. _Mainlee opened her eyes to see not three, but four people staring down at her. The two males she heard talking, the women, and now a child.

"Good morning," the women smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Mainlee sat up, "Um, I'm okay." She could tell the woman was older, mid forties maybe. She had frizzy brown hair and crinkles when she smiled. The two men standing next to her were younger, defiantly just teenagers. _They must be twins, _Mainlee told herself. They both had blonde hair with brown eyes and the same build, _Muscle all the way. _The little girl, had long brown hair like the woman, but had the brown eyes like the boys.

The woman suddenly jumped, "Boys, Sally, get away; this poor girl needs some space." They all smiled, but backed away to the other side of the room and sat down in green armchairs.

"Where am I?" Mainlee asked, looking around. The room was fairly small; it was lined with cabinets, beside the space where the bed and the chairs were sitting.

"Your at my house, this is my at home clinic", she smiled. "My name is Laura. Those are my sons, Justin and Patrick, and that's my baby, Sally."

"Mom", Sally drawled out, "I'm ten; I'm _not _your baby anymore!"

Mainlee smiled, and Laura just laughed. "Of course dear, I'm sorry." Laura looked down at her watch and jumped again. "I have got to go darling, but the boys will show you around. Feel free to stay as long as you want. Sally will show you the guest bedroom." She grabbed a jacket and turned to her children. "Behave yourselves; this girl has had a rough night. Be nice!" She practically jumped out of the room and slammed the door, and as soon as she did Sally leaped up and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" Mainlee let Sally lead her out of the room and up the stairs to the end of the hall. "This is your room!" She opened the door and Mainlee stepped in. It wasn't much bigger than the last, but it sure looked comfortable.

"Sorry the rooms so small," Mainlee turned to see the two boys standing in the doorway. "We can't afford too much."

"Its fine," Mainlee answered, "Its cute, I like it."

"I want to show you my room!" Sally practically shrieked.

"Now, now Sally," the slightly taller of the two said, "Let her just rest." He turned to Mainlee, "Can I get you anything?"

"Um, a glass of water would be nice." The boys turned to leave the room and Mainlee followed, Sally turned down the hall and entered a different room.

Mainlee followed the boys downstairs into the kitchen. It was small; a pattern Mainlee started to notice, but it was cute. Appliances hugged the wall, and a huge table sat in the center. Mainlee took a seat there and let the boys take get her water.

The shorter twin sat down across from her, "I'm Justin. The nicer twin." He grinned.

Patrick, handed Mainlee her water and took the seat next to her, "And I'm Patrick, the better looking one!" He grinned too and the brother high-fived.

Mainlee couldn't help but laugh. "I'm Mainlee. Thanks for all your help; I swear I was dying out there."

"Mainlee?" Patrick asked, "What a pretty name!"

"Patrick is also the suck-up", Justin said and Patrick punched him.

Mainlee just rolled her eyes. She knew how guys were; she had to live with four. "Tell me what happened last night." Mainlee took a sip of water.

"Well we were running through the woods, and I saw you in a fit of spasms," Justin said.

"And he almost fainted", Patrick laughed. "I carried you home, and then had to go back for him!" Mainlee looked at Justin blushing and smiled.

"So did I change in any way?" Mainlee asked slowly, picking her words, in fear that they weren't werewolves.

Justin and Patrick burst out laughing and when they saw Mainlees shocked face, they laughed even more. Now, Mainlee punched them both.

Patrick rubbed his arm, but stopped laughing, "Sorry Mainlee. And yes, you did change."

"But were werewolves too," Justin added, "Our entire family is."

"Oh." Mainlee said, looking down into her glass of water. She didn't know what it was like, I mean, after all she was just changed.

"Mainlee," Patrick said, looking at her intensely, "What happened? Most grown werewolves don't have fits like that."

"Yeah, well, we can't all be perfect," Mainlee said, standing up.

Justin grabbed her hand, "Slow down there. Were only just asking." Mainlee looked at both guys, they did look serious, there was no laughter left in there tan faces. Mainlee sat down, and looked at Justin, who was still holding her hand. He smiled sheepishly, and let go.

"Can I see your hands?" Mainlee asked. Both guys flipped over their hands to reveal a half moon.

"Its packs sign, were the Half Moon Pack." Patrick informed her, "What about you?"

Mainlee covered her hand, "I need to get some rest." She quickly scooted out of her chair and raced up to the guest room.

"Mainleeeeeee! Wake up!" Mainlee awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. Mainlee sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she had escaped the twins she had raced up here taken a shower and crawled into bed. After all, she was still tired out and she wanted to avoid the Twins. Mainlee didn't know how to explain the fact that she was just bitten, and by some madman at that. She hoped she could just avoid the subject and get out of here as soon as possible, but the family had different plans. "Dinners ready Mainlee, come down now!"

"Okay", Mainlee mumbled and walked to the door and let Sally grab her hand and lead her downstairs into the kitchen.

When they entered, Laura smiled, "I hope you like chicken casserole, Mainlee."

"That's fine, thanks," Mainlee saw that the twins were already seated by each other and Sally motioned for her to sit down across from them.

"My husband is running late tonight, but we'll start without him," Laura set a casserole dish in the center of the table, "Patrick, get Mainlee some water." Mainlee watched him get up and retrieve water from the fridge, he set in down in front of her and took the seat across from her.

"Thanks Patrick," Mainlee smiled at him. Laura took a seat next to her, "Let's dig in!" she said. Everyone took spoonfuls of casserole and started eating. Mainlee waited until everyone was done before scooping her portion. She was careful not to show the palm of her hand.

"So Mainlee," Laura started, trying to start a conversation, "You still in school?"

"Yes ma'm, I'm a senior this year," Mainlee said, scooping casserole in her mouth.

"So are the boys!" Laura half squealed, "They go to Chiles, how about you?"

Mainlee smiled, "I do too, maybe we'll see each other around?"

Justin nodded, but Patrick spoke, "I think we have a couple classes together." Mainlee started to list the classes and tried to think of the people in them. All Ellsie had trained her to do was pay attention to the cute guys, and the cheerleaders. Mainlee never really payed attention to anyone else. "P.E. maybe?"

Now that he had said that, Mainlee remembered. Patrick was the fastest kid in her class. They had to run a mile every day and Patrick was always the first to finish. "Yeah, I guess we were!"

Patrick smiled, "It's the only class that Justin and I aren't in together."

"Oh?" Mainlee wondered how they could have ended up in five classes together.

"Band," Justin said quietly, as if he was embarrassed to say so.

"That's cool, what do you play?"

Justin looked up and smiled, "Percussion."

"I used to be in the band, until Ellsie made me stop."

"Ellsie?" Justin asked.

"My best friend, she thought I looked really dorky in the marching band." Mainlee laughed, "I guess I did too, I played the trumpet."

Justin laughed, "Patrick tells me I look dorky too."

"I think you look handsome, Justin", Laura said and the rest of them burst out laughing.

"I play an instrument too!" Sally said.

"And what do you play Miss Sally?" Mainlee asked.

"The cello! I'm in the orchestra!" Sally said, very excited.

"That might just be my favorite instrument Sally; I love the sound of the cello!"

Sally smiled, "Me too!"

"Orch Dork!" Justin laughed.

"Band geek!"

Mainlee sat back and laughed, it was a nice change to actually sit down with a family. Mainlee was always at Elsie's having dinner, or someone was taking her out to dinner. She couldn't ever remember a nice family dinner like this, but Greg did. He told her that her parents were totally in love when they first met. Mainlee was glad at least one of the children remembered the good in their parents.

When the laughing ceased, Laura turned to Mainlee, seriously she said, "I gave you medicine this morning. You won't change tonight, and its possible you won't change tomorrow either, I'm not sure. I just wanted to give you a day of rest."

Mainlee let out a sigh of relief, she wouldn't have to go through with that again, "Thanks Laura, I really appreciate everything you've don't for me." Mainlee peered out the window, it was starting to get dark and Mainlee didn't want them to start asking questions again. "I should go...I need to rest before school tomorrow."

Laura nodded, "Good idea." Mainlee felt relieved. She picked up her dishes and set them in the sink, before turning around.

"Thanks so much again," Mainlee smiled at everyone.

"Its nothing Mainlee and I want you to know, you can come here whenever you like. We love having guests!" Laura frowned, "But maybe the boys should walk home with you. The streets these days." She clicked her tongue then turned to the boys, "Well get up, be gentlemen!"

The boys put their dishes in the sink and led Mainlee to the door, "Bye!" She called, "See you soon!"

Patrick opened the door and held it open so Justin and Mainlee could exit the house.

"So, um, which way do we go?" Justin asked.

"Through the woods, dummy", Patrick said, "Like last time."

"Like last time?" Mainlee asked.

Patrick chuckled, "When we brought you here, we went to your house...Looking for information."

Mainlee narrowed her eyes, "Did you go through my room?"

"We had too!" Justin blurted out and Patrick chuckled.

Mainlee turned to Patrick, "All right mister, and what did you find?"

"We found out your name."

"And that's all?" Mainlee said, still with narrowed eyes.

"Mainlee!" Patrick said, pretending to be offended, "We are gentlemen here; we wouldn't look through a ladies stuff."

"You better not have," Mainlee said, but she laughed. She linked her arms in between theres, "Where are we going?"

"Over the river and through the woods!" Justin yelled into the woods, and she let them lead her farther into the woods.

When they finally reached her house, Mainlee stopped dead in her tracks.

"You okay?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking of my plan."

"Your plan?" Patrick asked.

Mainlee went round the house; sure enough her father's car was in the driveway, "Let's go inside."

"Inside?" Patrick chuckled, "Are you sure you want us in there, we might snoop through your room."

Mainlee laughed, leading them towards the front door. Her dad was watching TV in the living room, and he stood up as Mainlee walked in the front door, closely followed by the Twins.

"Who are those people?" Her Father asked, with narrowed eyes.

"My friends," Mainlee answered, she wanted to make her father angry, payback, and this was her plan, to piss him off.

Patrick and Justin extended a hand and introduced themselves.

"Aren't you going to ask them something, Dad?" Mainlee crossed her arms.

Her Father looked at her, trying to ask innocent, "What would I ask them?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You ask every single guy I bring through the door!"

Her Father just shrugged and turned to the Twins, "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Whatever, I don't really care anyways," Mainlee turned around and stormed upstairs, "You can come up boys." She knew her father didn't like her bringing guys into her room.

"Excuse us," Mainlee heard Patrick say, and she heard their footsteps as they climbed up the stairs. Mainlee sat down in her computer chair, and she motioned for the guys to sit on her bed.

"What was that all about?" Patrick asked, looking at Mainlee, with his deep brown eyes.

"It's nothing really," Mainlee answered, "Just how it always is, I guess."

"It's always this bad?" Justin asked, looking around her room.

"It gets worse sometimes." Mainlee said, avoiding Patrick's eyes.

"You don't seem like the person who..."

"Who what?" Mainlee interrupted him, "Who has a sucky life? Who has a Father who doesn't care? I don't have a happy life…But I always wish for one."

"Look Mainlee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Patrick said, obviously shocked by Mainlees outburst.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm a terrible friend."

"You're not a terrible friend Mainlee!" Justin blurted out, seeming to regret it; he looked down at the ground, blushing.

Mainlee smiled at him, "Thanks."

Patrick picked up a picture from the bedside table, "Who are these guys? Your boyfriends?" he teased.

Mainlee looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. Last summer, her brothers had come to visit her. They drove her to the beach, a day away from home, and Ellsie had taken the picture.

"My brothers more like it."

"That's what you want us to believe," Patrick put down the picture and grinned at Mainlee. "Wow, four brothers that must be tough. I can barely stand having one."

Justin looked up, "I think it's the other way around. You're the nuisance." Justin swung at his brother, and they rolled to the floor, fighting and laughing. Mainlee couldn't help but smile at them. It reminded her of her brothers, the way they'd tussle around. Mainlee remembered how her mom hated it, she was absolutely disgusted.

The fight broke up and the Twins smoothed their shirts, taking a seat on the bed.

"What a nice room, Mainlee," Patrick said, "I think it'd look much better in the dark."

"Would it now?" Mainlee grinned devilishly at him and Justin coughed.

"You've got quite the collection going on there," Justin said, pointing to Mainlees bookshelf. Mainlee had been reading about wolfs her entire life almost. She thought they were fascinating creatures, well, up until she became one.

"I guess you could say that," Mainlee said, "I like to know things is all."

"Like what don't you know already?" Patrick said, giving her a confused look.

Mainlee quickly lied, "I like to know the humans point of view." And the Twins nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"So does our mom," Justin said, "She owns a million different books on wolfs."

"And come to think of it, every other animal in the world!" Patrick added.

"Really?" Mainlee asked surprised, she didn't remember a library in the house, not that she'd seen a lot of it.

"Oh yeah, she loves to read." Justin said.

"I'd like to see that," Mainlee said, "I like researching and reading. Although not many people know that."

Patrick stared at her, "I guess so. You seem like quite the popular girl at school."

Mainlee blushed, "You think so?"

Justin nodded, "We hear about you all the time."

Mainlee shrugged, "It's all Ellsie really. Everyone loves her, its hard not to. I'm just along for the ride." Mainlee paused, "She's my best friend."

The Twins nodded in unison, "We can tell."

Mainlee suddenly glared at them, "So what have you heard about me?"

"You know, the usual," Patrick said, grinning. "You know how high schoolers are."

"Well I hope you haven't heard anything bad." Mainlee did know how high schoolers were; she seemed to be caught up in the latest drama every week. Mainlee figured it was the price you had to pay to be popular, although sometimes she wished that she wasn't. Mainlee felt guilty about thinking that, because she knew the only reason she was popular was because of Ellsie. And Mainlee knew she couldn't have survived without her.

"I don't listen to the rumors," Justin said quietly, "I don't like them."

"Good for you Justin," Mainlee said, "I find them awfully annoying too. I'm in them all the time though."

"Why don't you just get out then?" Justin asked and Patrick and Mainlee gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Mainlee asked.

"Why do you hang out with those popular kids if you don't like the drama?" Justin said, looking at Mainlee intensely, "You sure don't act like them."

"Just because they sometimes start rumors, doesn't mean there all bad people," Mainlee said, "And there's Ellsie too. She's my best friend."

"Oh." Justin looked at his feet. "Sorry." _He seems to do that a lot, _Mainlee thought to herself, _it's cute though, how shy Justin is._

"Its fine," Mainlee said, "So you're in one of my classes," She said pointing to Patrick, "How come I've never talked to you?"

Patrick shrugged, "You're always surrounded by people. Especially that one kid, what's his name? Marcus?" He grinned.

Mainlee rolled her eyes, "At least Marcus talks to me."

"No, he compliments you and hangs all over you. It's obvious what he wants by the way he looks at you Mainlee."

Mainlee already knew what he was going to say, but she decided to ask anyways, "And what's that, Dr. Phil?"

Patrick leaned closer to her, "He wants to sleep with you." He pulled back, "I would never do that, right Justin?" He poked Justin, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was just staring at Mainlee.

"And how do I know your telling the truth?"

"Because I'm not constantly staring down your shirt like Marcus does."

"Whoa, he does that?"

"Big time." Justin muttered.

Mainlee lifted her eyebrows, she knew Marcus was constantly checking her out, but she didn't know he was always looking down her shirt. "I feel violated."

"You should," Patrick said, giving Mainlee a cocky grin. "I am a gentleman."

Mainlee couldn't help but grin back, "I'm over the moon."

"You're in another class too Mainlee," Justin said, and when Mainlee looked at him, he continued, "Science."

Mainlee thought hard, she had a big science class. Luckily, she was very good at science, problem her best subject. She faintly remembered seeing the Twins in the back of the class.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Mainlee finally said.

"Another class with Marcus," Justin said, obviously disapproving.

Mainlee just smiled, "Well learning more about Marcus, I guess I won't be hanging out with him too much."

"Good, maybe you can sit with us tomorrow", Patrick said, obviously hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love too." Mainlee said. "So I'm guessing your both in that class?"

They both nodded.

"So why do you sit in the back of the class?" Mainlee asked, from what she recalled they didn't seem too social.

"Well you should know that one Mainlee," Patrick said, "Were not supposed to interfere with humans too much."

"Oh yeah. Right." Mainlee nodded, she was sure she was probably breaking a million wolf rules.

"You don't seem to care about that one," Justin said, "Considering you've dated half the school!"

"Hey! Not fair!" Mainlee said and swatted at him, but he ducked, laughing. "Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean I have to be anti social. I like people."

"That can get you into lots of trouble Mainlee," Patrick said, looking serious for once.

"I know that," Mainlee lied, "But there's Ellsie to consider. I don't want to lose her."

"Is she a wolf too?" Justin asked.

"Um, no." Mainlee said, and the Twins looked back in surprise.

"And she never questions your night life?" Patrick asked.

"Not really…I, um, can control myself, if that's what you mean."

"Not at all, it's just I've never heard of such a strong relationship between a human and a wolf, and you seem pretty close." Patrick said.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I've known her forever." Mainlee did not know how she was going to keep this a secret, now that she is a wolf. Mainlee was never good at keeping secrets from Ellsie. She always ended up spilling what she had gotten for Ellsie before her birthday.

"That's interesting," Patrick said, and before he could continue, Mainlees Father strode into the room.

"Shouldn't you boys be going?" He asked, staring at Mainlee.

Patrick nodded and the Twins stood up, "It was nice to meet you."

Mainlee's Father just nodded, content with his work, and left the room.

"I'll walk you out," Mainlee walked with the Twins down the stairs and as soon as they were outside, Justin was off into the woods.

"He's turning now," Patrick explained, "He can't contain himself, like the rest of us." He turned to Mainlee and grabbed her hand. Mainlee drew in a sharp breath. "So how many boys have you had in your room?" He asked.

"What?" Mainlee asked, as he pulled her closer.

"Well, according to your Dad, you've shown a lot of guys your room."

Mainlee laughed, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Is this an invitation into your bedroom again?" He asked, his brown eyes lighting up and his grin widening.

"Maybe it is," Mainlee said, breathing in his warmth, "That is, if the monster inside you can control itself."

"I'm sure in the presence of a beautiful young lady, I can control myself. After all," He added, "I am a gentleman."

"I'll be the judge of that." Mainlee said as he leaned in to kiss her. Mainlee stopped breathing and her heart was pounding.

He stepped away and bowed, "Goodnight, m'lady." And he burst into the woods.

Mainlee could still feel his kiss as she walked back into her lonely house.


	5. Chapter 4: Textbooks and Troubles

Mainlee woke up the next morning, feeling better than she had been feeling in a long time. She could remember last night, being at a family table, having the Twins over, and Patrick. She remembered that best. Mainlee smiled to herself, she planned on blocking out her Father.

Mainlee jumped as her phone beeped, it was Ellsie calling.

"Good morning!" Ellsie half sang, "You ready?" Ellsie always picked up Mainlee, considering Mainlee didn't own a car.

"Give me twenty minutes," Mainlee slammed down the phone and quickly got ready. She took a shower and pulled on a yellow sun dress. Mainlee was feeling bright today. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs to wait for Ellsie, but she had already pulled into the drive.

"Cute dress," Ellsie said, as Mainlee jumped into the passenger seat, "I didn't know you had that."

"I don't think I've ever worn it before," Mainlee said.

"Well that explains it. It's cute though, I know Marcus will _adore _it." They pulled up to a red light and Ellsie reapplied her lip gloss. "So what happened to you this weekend? I haven't seen you since Friday!"

"Oh, nothing really," Mainlee lied, she hated having to lie to Ellsie, but there was no way she was going to let her in on any wolf related thoughts, "Just hung around with my Dad."

Ellsie turned to Mainlee and narrowed her eyes, "That is a big fat lie. You never hang out with your Dad. What were you really doing?"

Mainlee looked down at her feet, "I was. Really. He decided this weekend we needed to reconnect or whatever."

Ellsie said nothing. Mainlee wasn't sure if she believed her, "He's going to buy me a car." This made Ellsie react.

"That's awesome Mainlee!" She squealed and pulled into the Chiles High School parking lot. Mainlee could see all the kids waiting outside for the bell to ring. Ellsie turned to Mainlee, "If you don't want to tell me what you really did, just say so."

Mainlee let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks. But it's really weird, that's all." She looked at Ellsie.

Ellsie smirked, "Well after hooking up with that guy, I thought I'd at least get some details. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Mainlee must have looked horrified, because Ellsie changed the subject.

"Marcus really likes you Mainlee. I was hanging with him yesterday and he couldn't stop talking about you."She looked at Mainlee, "I think you should go out with him."

"Maybe." Mainlee said and she got out of Elsie's convertible.

"Well, I think he's going to ask you out, that's all." They walked into the front courtyard and Ellsie lead them straight to Marcus and his friends. Mainlee looked everywhere, but she couldn't see the Twins.

"Hey Mainlee," Marcus said and Mainlee stopped searching for the Twins. Mainlee looked at Marcus. Any girl would want to go out with him; he was on the football team and had big muscles and great abs. His curly brown hair almost covered his blue eyes. Mainlee licked her lips. _What a great tan he has..._Mainlee shook her head, _Snap out of it! You don't like him! You like Patrick!_ She still didn't mind the way he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Not much," Mainlee shrugged, causing his arm to fall off her shoulders, "You?"

He grinned, "Just preparing for the big game tonight, are you coming?"

Before she had to answer him, the bell rang, and Mainlee rushed inside.

First period flew by fast, seeing that is was English, and Mainlee didn't pay attention anyways. Mainlee flew through second period Math too, she was too busy thinking about Patrick. P.E. was her third period, and she would see him next.

As soon as the bell rang, Mainlee rushed out of the room, ignoring the calls of some of Elsie's friends. Mainlee changed in the locker room, into a tight tank top and sofies. When she ran outside, she scanned the crowd. She immediately saw Marcus; he was a good two inches taller than the rest of the guys. Mainlee ducked behind a basket filled with volleyballs and continued to search for Patrick. When Mainlee felt someone tap on her back she almost screamed.

"Hiding from me?" Patrick grinned down on her, and extended his hand to pull her up.

"Not at all," Mainlee grinned, "Just practicing my NCIS skills."

"That's what it looked like to me," Patrick jogged to the rest of the crowd and Mainlee quickly followed, grabbing Patrick's arm, and avoiding Marcus' gaze.

"Ready to run?" Patrick challenged.

"You're on!" As soon as the coach blew the whistle, Mainlee and Patrick took off. Mainlee was usually in the back, walking with the other girls in her class. _Not today, _Mainlee told herself, _I'm the lead of the pack._

Patrick and Mainlee finished the mile in four minutes. "What?" Mainlee asked startled, "I've never run it that fast!"

"It's because you've never run with me before," Patrick said, "I keep the ladies chasing me."

Mainlee laughed and Patrick and she started to walk around the field, while people still finished their mile. "So, tell me about your pack.' Mainlee said.

"Well, its family really. Finn is our fearless leader and all the females love him. He chose his mate, Lindsey, because she's beautiful and strong. Everyone loves her. It's said that she's the one that runs the pack, and not Finn."

"The man may be the head, but the woman is the neck. Capable of moving him where ever she wants," Mainlee quoted.

"That's what they say. Anyways, it doesn't matter really. There both the best leaders we've had in awhile. It hard not to love them." Patrick looked at Mainlee, "I'd love it if you could meet them. They're coming over for dinner tonight, you in?"

_Great, _Mainlee thought, _Just what I need. More wolves asking where I'm from. _Mainlee didn't want to let him down though, so she agreed. "I'd love that."

"Cool, this way you can also meet my father too."

"Ah, the mysterious man."

"I guess you could say that, I mean, he works all the time, doing whatever it is that he does." Patrick looked at the ground, "My own mother doesn't even know. He says it important though, and mom says, if it puts food on the table, she doesn't care what he does."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't seem like your fathers much better."

"Nope."

"Well, my father's not too bad, or as bad as yours, sorry," Patrick gave Mainlee a sympathetic look, "He loves us, really, but I guess he doesn't trust us." Patrick laughed, "I'm with mom, It doesn't matter what he does."

"I'm jealous." Mainlee said.

"Of what? My father?"

"Not just that, your entire family."

"Well, I know Mom likes you, and Sally can't get enough of you! You're welcome at the house anytime," he looked at Mainlee, "Anytime."

The bell rang out into the field, and they took off towards the locker rooms.

"Meet me at lunch?" Patrick asked, before turning into the guys' locker room.

"Love too," Mainlee said to his shadow, and went to change.

Mainlee took the long way around to the courtyard. She didn't want to be spotted by anyone who might ask her to sit with them, especially Marcus. She knew Ellsie would be waiting by the car, ready to go to some fast food place, but she wouldn't wait too long for Mainlee. She'd find someone else to go with her. Mainlee hoped Ellsie assumed she'd be eating lunch with Marcus.

As soon as Mainlee stepped into the courtyard she immediately saw the Twins, already eating. They were sitting off to the left of the courtyard, on a circular concrete bench. _Probably covered in dirt with gum on the bottom._ Mainlee never ate outside, only the quiet kids and the druggies did. Everyone with a social life ate inside, in the hustle and bustle, or went out. Like Mainlee and Ellsie.

Mainlee took a step closer and heard a wolf whistle. Normally, she would ignore this, but it sounded somewhat familiar.

Mainlee spun around to see the two guys who were at Oscar's house. They were sitting on a bench, but once they caught Mainlee's attention, they started walking towards her. Mainlee started to walk off, but one of them grabbed her wrist, "Talk to me for a minute Mainlee." He said, and pulled her off to the bench.

She sat down; arms crossed, and stared back at the two who were standing in front of her, "This is unfair. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The black haired one, the taller of the two, extended his hand, "I'm Dustin." He withdrew his hand when Mainlee just glared at it.

"And I'm Colton," the blonde haired, shorter one grunted, not extending a hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mainlee asked, trying to inch as far away from them as possible.

Dustin laughed, "We go here. Were in your History class." _Oh great, just what I need. _"Don't you remember us?"

"Not at all," Mainlee said. Colton seemed as if wasn't going to talk at all, but Mainlee noticed he kept staring at her, well, her body at least.

"Well that's too bad," Dustin said, sliding on to the bench next to Mainlee, wrapping his arm around her. "Oscar wants us to keep an eye on you."

"And you do everything Oscar says?"

"Well, he is alpha male," Dustin said, leaning in closer.

"And does he approve of you touching me?" Mainlee asked, trying to push him back.

"What Oscar doesn't know won't hurt him." Dustin leaned in for a kiss and Mainlee jumped up and bumped into Colton, who looked at her in surprise, as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Learn to control your friend, Colton," Mainlee spat and ran to the Twins table.

"Everything okay?" Patrick asked, as Mainlee slid onto the seat by him, "Who are those guys?"

Mainlee looked back at them, Dustin looked mad and Colton went back to his stare-down mode of her. Dustin started to walk off, and soon Colton followed. "There nobody, forget them."

"Were they giving you trouble?" Justin asked, his knuckles clenched.

_How territorial, but I guess that's what happens when you're a wolf. _Mainlee smiled to herself, she could live with this. She looked up at Justin and smiled again, "Not at all, there just some guys I met, nothing important."

"Ones with invitations?" Patrick asked, trying to lighten the mood. Justin looked confused.

"No where near."

When the bell rang for fourth period to start, Mainlee entered the Art room and took her seat by Ellsie. Art was the only class they shared together.

"Where were you?" Ellsie said, as soon as she sat down.

"Eating lunch…With the usual."

"I don't think so," Ellsie said sternly, like a mother almost, "I asked them, and you were nowhere to be seen! Who were you eating with? Come on, you know I don't care!"

"I was out on the courtyard," Mainlee ignored Ellsie's look of disgust, "Eating with Patrick and Justin."

"The quiet guys?" Ellsie seemed to ponder this for a moment. "There cute."

Mainlee smiled, glad Ellsie didn't freak, "Big time."

"So what's the sudden interest in the twins?" Ellsie grinned, "Going for a threesome?"

"Ew Ellsie! That's gross!" Mainlee poked her friend, sometimes Ellsie could be so gross! "I just found something that we had in common." Mainlee turned to the front of the room, signaling to Ellsie the conversation was over.

There assignment was to pick an animal and paint it, the thing Mainlee loved the most. She loved to paint, whereas Ellsie didn't like it, because she always splattered her newest shirt with paint.

"Ugh, not again," Ellsie complained at she grabbed a stand and covered it with paper. "I don't think I can stand this much longer."

"It's the only class we have together, Ells," Mainlee called her by her old nickname.

"I know, Mai, I'll stick in it for you." They smiled at each other. "Get me an apron too." Mainlee crossed the room to get two aprons, while Ellsie grabbed some paint.

"I know what I'm doing," Mainlee said louder than she intended.

"We all do," the class said back, which made Mainlee burst out laughing.

She put her hands on her hips, "Am I that predictable?" And the class nodded back, starting on their own projects.

Mainlee shook her head and went back to her easel and gave Ellsie her apron.

"Wolf girl," Ellsie said, handing Mainlee paint.

"Well at least I know what I'm doing, how about you?"

"I think I'll do at cat. My grandma loves cats, you know?"

Mainlee nodded, she had been to Ellsie's grandma's house tons of times. She was an old cat lady.

"What is she up to now?"

"Fifteen." Ellsie pulled her apron on, shaking her head, "The woman's mad I tell you. I can't even see the floor with all the cat hair!" Mainlee knew, she had been covered with fur the first time she walked out of that house.

"Well good luck," Mainlee sat down on her stool and began to paint. Mainlee let herself be swept away in it. This was the one time when she could truly be herself, without having to worry about what other people might say. Mainlee didn't even hear the bell, she was too busy painting.

"Mainlee?"

Mainlee looked up to see her teacher, Mr. Madrigal, staring at her. "The bell rang."

"Oh, right." Mainlee grinned and quickly put her things away and ran to History.

Mainlee walked into the room and casually scanned the room. She could sit up front, but that would be ridiculous. She never raised her hand. She looked in the back to se Dustin and Colton, thankfully they were looking at some paper. Mainlee quickly slid into the corner seat, nearest to the door. She smiled and nodded at the cheerleaders who were sitting in the middle of the room.

"It must be her time of the month," she heard head cheerleader, Beth, say. "She's been ignoring everyone all day!" She got up and headed over to where Mainlee was sitting and smiled, "You okay?"

Mainlee nodded, "I'm fine, thanks. I just feel quiet and I want to be the loner girl."

Beth laughed, "I know what you mean. I'll leave you alone." She stood up, "But I'm here to talk, if you want." She winked and moved back to the other cheerleaders.

This was an advantage of being popular, even the usually snooty kids were nice to you.

Mainlee pulled out her History notebook from her backpack when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Dustin was taking the seat next to her and Colton behind her. "What's up?" Dustin gave her a sly grin.

"Trying to hide from you," Mainlee muttered.

"Well you're doing a sucky job at it."

"Don't insult me!"

"Or what?" Dustin said, ignoring the fact that the bell rang.

"Or I'll tell the teacher you're sexually harassing me."

"I wish," Dustin said, looking at her up and down. "Nice dress."

"You like it?" Mainlee said, showing of her legs and when Dustin leaned in to touch her, Mainlee kicked his balls. Dustin winced and leaned back in his desk.

"What was that for?" Dustin asked through gritted teeth.

"Sexually harassing me." Mainlee looked over at the teacher who had gotten up to give another boring lecture.

She looked over at Dustin and Colton. "I'm surprised to see you up front today boys."

Dustin gave her a grin, clearly mocking her, "We just want to learn more is all!"

The teacher raised her eyebrows and continued to talk, but Mainlee tuned her out. She stared at the door, to avoid Dustin's gaze. She could feel Colton staring at her back. _What is this guy's problem? Doesn't he have better things to look at? _Mainlee reconsidered, _Well, I guess not. Considering the fact that Oscar ordered them to watch me, what does he want? To make sure I do well in history? _Mainlee thought about this, _Why do I need bodyguards? It's not like I'll try and runaway…at school. If he wanted to make sure I won't go anywhere, he needs to post guards at my house! _Mainlee quickly shooed her head, remembering that Oscar could read her thoughts when she was anxious. _Is he listening now?_

Suddenly, a paper flew onto her desk, she turned to see Dustin motioning her to open it. Mainlee looked up at the teacher, but she didn't seem to notice. She opened it up and read:

What's happening after school?

Mainlee replied, and the letter continued to sail back and forth.

It's none of your business!

I just thought we should hang out.

Why would I want to do that!?

Because you secretly love me…and you need me!

I don't think so.

You don't know the basics of being a wolf, yes you do. I can help you, yah know. It's not going to hurt if we spend a little time together.

Mainlee peered at the paper, _He has a point, he can help me…So I don't screw up in front of Patrick's family tonight…_Mainlee shuddered, _What am I thinking? I'm going crazy. _Mainlee began writing again.

I don't think that's a good idea. I don't need your help.

I think you do, you can't hide for long! You need a pack, a friend from the inside. Wolves never make it alone. I would know, I once was.

You were a loner? What about Colton?

Both of us were. Oscar helped us, took us under his wing. He gave us a chance. If you refuse him, he can easily take away yours.

Mainlee frowned, this felt more like a threat. She crumpled up the paper and raised her hand.

Her teacher turned to her, "Yes?"

"May I use the bathroom?" Mainlee saw her teacher frown, "It's an emergency."

Her teacher nodded and Mainlee ran out into the hall. _What's happening to me? My life was just getting better, and now this. _Mainlee punched the nearest locker and slid down to the ground. She closed her eyes and leaned her back against it. It felt cool and smooth on her back, where the sundress didn't cover it.

"Mainlee get up."

Mainlee's eyes shot open to see Dustin right in front of her. "God, do you take pleasure in stalking me?" Her voice sounded confident, but she stiffened, and didn't move.

"Get up."

"No, I'm tired of you."

"Fine, I'll come down there." He slid down beside her and turned to face her. "What is your problem?"

"My life sucks."

"No, I meant with me. You treat me like crap Mainlee."

Mainlee almost leapt into the air, "_I'm _treating _you_ like crap? I think it's the other way around!"

"I don't think so."

"Look Dustin, you stalk me, pressure me, and you seem to do everything Oscar says. I don't like Oscar, therefore I don't like you!" Mainlee shouted at him.

Dustin pushed his finger to her lips, "Could you be quiet? The teachers will hear you!"

Mainlee felt anger boiling up inside her, "Touch me one more time….I swear." She spat out the last word.

"Mainlee please...I want to help you" Dustin said, grabbing her shoulders.

Mainlee slapped him and jumped up, "_I said no, Dustin._ I'd appreciate it if you and Colton would leave me the hell alone! And you can tell Oscar the same thing. I am _not _yours or his and I _don't _have to listen to you!" Mainlee stormed back into the room right as the bell rang.

Mainlee still felt furious when she walked into the science room. She scanned the room and spotted Justin and Patrick sitting in the back at a table. They'd saved a seat for her. Well, it really didn't matter because there were four seats at each table. Mainlee drew in a deep breath and walked to the back of the room, taking a seat across from the Twins.

"Hello there!" The Twins said at the same time, causing them to grin at each other and high five.

"You look beat," Patrick said, turning back to her. Mainlee could see that he was slightly frowning.

"I am." Mainlee looked to the front of the classroom, wishing for the bell to ring. She didn't want to go into details.

"Well?" Justin asked, "What happened?"

"Well, its, um..."

"Mainlee?" Mainlee looked over her shoulder to see Marcus standing there.

Mainlee tried to smile, she hoped it didn't come out as a grimace. "Hey Marcus."

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Mainlee turned around as Marcus sat down, the Twins had their eyebrows raised.

Once he had sat down, it seemed Marcus was his usual self again. He grinned at the Twins, "Hey." He nodded his head slightly, the ways guys do when they try to act cool. He turned to Mainlee, "I hope we can be science partners today. Is that okay?"

Mainlee just nodded, "Sure. That'd be fine." She glared at the Twins, who were still gawking at him. Marcus didn't seem to notice, he was too busy staring at Mainlee...s boobs. Mainlee mouthed 'Be nice' to them and they just nodded, not holding her gaze.

Their teacher, Mrs. Calloway, stood up in front of the room, "Today I'm not feeling like teaching." The whole classed nodded, either Mrs. Calloway made them do some big experiment or 'she didn't feel like teaching.' "I want you to grab a textbook, one per pair, and read chapter twenty." She started to stride to her desk but she turned around, "And I better not hear any talking."

The class knew she meant it, Mrs. Calloway was cool, but very strict.

"I'll get one," Marcus practically leaped up. Justin went to get one too.

Patrick leaned over and whispered, "What the hell?"

Mainlee shrugged, "Sorry. I'm not going to be rude and tell him no. It's nothing."

Patrick nodded, _He's so understanding. _Mainlee smiled, but hid it once Marcus and Justin returned with the textbooks.

Marcus plopped it down in front of her and sat down. Clearly, he wasn't going to read it. Mainlee flipped through to the twentieth chapter. She began reading and noticed that Marcus was edging his chair closer to hers. He stopped when his leg touched hers. "Hey." He whispered, smiling down at the book, "I can't see it."

"Right." Mainlee inched the book closer to him, she looked up to see Patrick's watchful gaze. She shrugged in an 'I don't know' manner. He quickly looked down at the book.

"I didn't see you in P.E. today." Marcus continued to whisper, and Mainlee had a feeling he wasn't going to shut up.

"I actually ran today. Maybe I was too fast for you." She pulled her leg away from his.

"I can run too, you know."

"Really? Because I don't remember seeing you." Her voice was almost harsh.

Marcus blushed, "I know. Beth wanted me to walk with her today."

"Then is it a good idea to be flirting with me?"

Marcus looked at her, "Am I doing a bad job?"

Mainlee glanced at him, but quickly turned her attention back to the book. "If Beth likes you, then maybe you should go out with her."

"But I like you," he blurted out, and quickly glanced up to see if Mrs. Calloway heard. With a sigh of relief, he looked down again.

"That's interesting." Mainlee stiffened as he grabbed her hand under the table.

"Yeah, it is," he was so close now, he was breathing down her neck.

"Why me?" Mainlee knew it was corny, but she had no clue what else to say.

"You're nice and smart…and very hot."

"Oh." Mainlee drew her hand back, his palm was getting sweaty.

"Can you come to the game tonight? You can be my good luck charm." Mainlee could feel his eyes boring into her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy." Surprisingly, the bell rang, and Mainlee stood up. "See you later." She waved to the Twins, who called back their goodbye.

When Mainlee reached the door, she turned around to see Marcus, still sitting in his chair, looking defeated. Only then did Mainlee realize that every time he looked down, he had been looking down her dress.


	6. Chapter 5: Spies and Spanish

Mainlee loved the sunshine beating down on her back. It warmed her and made her feel better, no matter what the situation. Mainlee was turning into her neighborhood. She had decided to walk home today, something 'the popular kids' never did.

"I just need some fresh air today," Mainlee had told Ellsie.

Ellsie just gave her a look, "Oh really?"

Mainlee nodded and Beth stood up for her, "Go ahead Mainlee, we'll catch up later."

Mainlee had said her goodbyes and walked out of the school parking lot, down the busy roads.

Now, she only had a couple streets left to walk down. She really wanted to walk home was so she could just think. Thinking was not something you could do around Ellsie. Ellsie always wanted attention and she didn't stop talking. Mainlee loved that about her, but today she just wanted to be by herself.

Mainlee turned on the next street and paused. Maybe she shouldn't go home. Running into her father would ruin her perfect walk home. _Where would I go anyways? I'm not going to the Twins until later…Well there's always Dustin and Colton and Oscar…_

Mainlee gagged at the thought, but she turned to walk in the opposite direction anyways. Mainlee told herself to go back, but her body kept moving forward. She began to feel queasy and anxious, a bad mix, she knew.

Mainlee paused; _I don't even know where I'm going. _

"You're supposed to turn left now," a voice sounded behind her and she jumped. She took a deep breath and turned around to see Oscar pulled over in a red truck. A huge truck. One, Mainlee pictured; a rapist would own. _Well, that fits him perfectly then, _Mainlee laughed to herself. "I heard that Mainlee." Oscar said and Mainlee stopped laughing.

Mainlee looked up to see Oscar watching her, Mainlee heard noises from the truck, and the back window rolled down. Colton was sitting there and when Mainlee looked closer, she could see that Dustin was sitting in the passenger seat next to Oscar.

"Awesome." Mainlee asked, shifting her backpack to the other shoulder. They ached from lugging her binder's home. Mainlee put a hand over her head to block the sunlight. "What do you want?"

Dustin sniggered, but Oscar answered, "Come on, get in." Mainlee could see that Oscar looked at the mirror, to Colton. "Open the door and move over."

Colton popped open the door and moved over. Mainlee felt she really had no choice but to get in, so she hopped into the back seat next to Colton.

"Buckle up!" Dustin laughed and Oscar sped away.

Mainlee stared out the tinted window and felt Colton's gaze on her again, she spun around and glared at him, "What do you want?"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, and he turned and looked out the window.

"So how was school Mainlee?" Oscar asked, looking at her through the mirror. Mainlee noted how he actually seemed interested.

"It was fine, I guess." Mainlee sighed and added, "Actually it would have been more pleasant if your two cronies didn't bother me."

Oscar smiled, "They told me you had a great time."

Mainlee snorted, "Sure."

"They're your pack, Mainlee. You're going to be living with them soon. You have to get used to them."

"I am not living with you and I'm not part of your pack." This time, Mainlee heard Colton snort and turned to look at him, but he was still staring out the window.

"Whatever you say," Dustin laughed.

Mainlee scrunched her nose, "You smell too."

"Sorry," Oscar smelled, "None of the other girls have complained."

"That's probably because they're afraid of you. And they want to sleep with you. I could care less."

"I like that about you Mainlee, you tell it like it is." Oscar said.

"You've known me for a total of four days. You don't know anything." Mainlee added, staring at the back of his head.

"I do know that you don't have a car. Is that why you walked home?"

"Sure, I don't have a car, but I can get a ride home if I want."

"With Marcus?" Dustin turned to give her a sly grin.

"Why does everyone bring him up?" Mainlee felt anger boiling in her.

"Because it's obvious he likes you."

"God, everyone knew this but me."

"Pretty much." Dustin said and turned back around.

"Who's Marcus?" Oscar asked, Mainlee could hear a bit of jealousy in his voice or maybe it was just possessiveness.

Mainlee pondered on how she should answer, should she drop the subject or make him jealous? "He's a friend." That was a safe answer, it could go both ways.

"How close?" Oscar asked.

"What is this? An NCIS interrogation?" NCIS was Mainlee's favorite show, "Personally, I think Gibbs does a better job."

"Gibbs?" Oscar asked, confused.

Mainlee rolled her eyes, "Goodness, never mind."

Oscar started to slow the car down and Mainlee looked out the window to see that they were pulling into his driveway. "Why do I have to be here?" Mainlee asked, annoyed. _Where did you expect him to take you? To the Twins house?_

Dustin and Colton immediately jumped out of the truck, but Oscar opened the door for her. "Thanks," she muttered, grabbing her backpack.

"So, about that car Mainlee," Oscar strode to the garage door and opened it. Mainlee gasped, inside was a brand new Jaguar.

She took a step closer, transfixed, "Whoa." She said silently.

Oscar put his hands on his hips in triumph, like Mainlee's dad did when he fixed something around the house. "It's all yours." He smiled and led her to the car. "You don't have to pay a thing."

"Wow Oscar," but then Mainlee came back to reality and stopped and turned to Oscar, "And what do you want in return?"

He pulled her closer, "Just you, my love."

"You already know what I'm going to say."

"Well then don't say it, just give the pack a try. Please," he pleaded.

Mainlee sighed, she knew she could try, if she stuck with the pack, somehow maybe she could turn them against Oscar. Well, she would think of a better plan later. "I can try."

"Good," Oscar purred and slipped the keys into her butt pocket. "I'll announce to the pack you're here." He swiftly left the garage and walked in through the door, where Dustin quickly followed.

Mainlee sighed and looked up to see Colton, on the other side of the car, smiling weakly. "I know it's hard at first," he said. "It gets better, I promise you."

Just the way he said that made Mainlee feel a lot better. Mainlee felt more reassured about her plan of attacking the pack. She walked around the car to Colton and linked arms with him. "Well that's the most I've heard you say, so it must be a step." She grinned at him and he looked down, blushing. _Maybe Colton's not so bad_, Mainlee decided. "I hope you'll help me, Colton."

He nodded, "Sure." Mainlee sighed and he led her inside to their pack.

When Colton and Mainlee entered through the garage door, they walked into the pack lazily scattered around the living room. Oscar smiled when they came in and the pack turned around to see them.

Mainlee swallowed hard. She was nervous, _Act cool; they'll know you're nervous. You need a good start if you want to gain their trust. _Mainlee smiled at them, they were clearly checking her out, and they seemed awkward having a new arrival.

"This is Mainlee everyone, I expect you to be friendly to her and get to know her." Oscar nodded, as if he was proud for taking her in. "Be careful though, she has a feisty bite."

Mainlee looked at him, bewildered by what that meant. Colton leaned in and whisper, "He just complimented you."

Glad she had Colton by her side; Mainlee spoke, "Thanks Oscar. I hope I can get to know everyone soon. I want to thank you for graciously letting me in." The pack seemed captivated, all awkward stares were gone. Now they just stared at her as if she was some marvelous creature that descended from the sky. Mainlee continued, "I hope I won't let you down."

Mainlee looked to Oscar who nodded encouragely, obviously happy with her choice of words. Oscar began to speak again, but Mainlee drowned him out. It was her turn to stare at the pack. She noticed how everyone seemed fairly young. _Well, I guess that comes from the fact that they have a young leader. Anyone older may have taken him down by now. _Mainlee remembered from her research last Friday night. _Then again, the way Oscar spoke, it seemed as though he started the pack...Maybe they're all just afraid of him. _

Mainlee scanned the room and noticed that Dustin was talking to Petti, the blond who she had met when she had been in Oscar's room. Petti seemed to hardly notice Dustin; she was too busy staring at Oscar. Mainlee shrugged, she didn't care, and she could have him.

Mainlee turned to look at Colton, who immediately returned her gaze. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"About..?" Mainlee started but then realized he was referring to what Oscar must be saying. "Oh, um, sure. I got it." She tapped her forehead, "Got it all up here." Colton nodded and turned back to Oscar.

"I think we'll wait a little longer though," Oscar was saying, Mainlee had no clue what he was talking about.

A large male stood up, Mainlee check him out. _Cute butt._ As soon as she thought this, she could feel Oscar's intense gaze on hers. She ignored him, and kept staring at Mr. Cute butt. He was tall and had the biggest muscles Mainlee had ever seen. "You keep stalling this Oscar," Mr. Cute butt said. "I don't defy your leadership, but I want to know why."

Oscar turned to look at him, "Thanks Marvelo. That's an excellent question." Oscar looked around the room, to make sure everyone looked at him, before turning back to Marvelo/Mr. Cute butt. "It's because we now have a spy in there."

As soon as he said this, the pack gasped in surprise. They whirled their heads around, as if this would figure out who was the spy.

"Who is it?" A short, petite, black haired girl asked.

Oscar grinned, absolutely loving the fact that he owned this valuable information. He obviously wanted some dramatic affect before revealing the answer. He turned to stare at Mainlee, "Our newest member."

As if on cue, the entire pack turned around to stare at Mainlee, who was absolutely confused. Now did she not only know what they were talking about, but she was the spy. For something she didn't even know about.

"She has befriended a family in the pack," Oscar said. Mainlee realized in shock that we must be talking about the Twins family. They were the only wolves she knew. They were planning on attacking the Twins pack! Mainlee gasped in horror at the realization and Oscar's lips curled into a smirk. "She will help us defeat them."

Mainlee suddenly felt queasy and she stumbled, immediately grabbing to Colton for support. He steadied her and she ran out of the room right as Oscar announced, "Meeting over."

Mainlee ran out into the backyard, not the garden, but the patio with the pool. She gasped for air and she ran into the grass and hurled up the contents of her lunch. She slowly eased herself onto the ground, inching away from where she had thrown up.

"Mainlee?" She heard a soft voice, she looked up expecting to see Oscar, but instead saw the petite girl who had spoken earlier. Mainlee put a hand to her stomach and sat up. The girl slowly walked forward, as if she was thinking about every step she took. "I'm Mallory. Oscar said I should check on you."

Mainlee's stomach grumbled, she became suddenly very hungry. "Why didn't he come out for himself, the slimy-"

"Don't," Mallory said, putting her hand up, to signal Mainlee to stop talking. "Oscar was talking Marvelo and Rowan inside." She gave Mainlee a sympathetic look, "Besides, I'm the packs nurse." She knelt down beside Mainlee and put her hand to her forehead. "Do you feel any better? Now that you've upchucked your stomach." She gave Mainlee a slow grin.

"Yes, thanks, I'm just hungry."

Mallory nodded, helping Mainlee up, "That seems to happen a lot."

"The throwing up part or the hungry part?"

Mallory laughed, "The being hungry part. Let's get inside and let's hope we can find something in the fridge. You know how bachelors are, they never have food." Mallory gave Mainlee a puzzled expression. "Well, I guess he's not a bachelor anymore..."

"I don't think so." Mainlee muttered.

"You aren't mates?" Mallory asked, clearly confused, "But Oscar said…"

"I don't really care what Oscar says."

Mainlee seemed shocked at what Mainlee said, as she opened the back door and lead Mainlee to the booth in the kitchen. "Usually when a wolf bites a human, they become mates."

"Well hasn't he already bitten a lot of girls, like Petti?"

Mallory's face broke into a smile. "No way. Oscar did not bite Petti; she's just in love with him. She's a real pain. Oscar and her fooled around I think in the beginning, but he lost interest. That didn't sit well with her. She became obsessive." Mallory opened the fridge and cursed, "No food. Figures."

At that moment, a really short guy walked in and strode over to Mallory, sweeping her into a kiss. Mallory laughed and winked at Mainlee. Mainlee saw that the guy was a bit taller than Mallory, probably only an inch. When he leaned in for another kiss, Mallory pushed him back, giggling playfully. "Stop it!" She turned to Mainlee, "This is my amazing mate, Lancelot. He's Rowans brother."

"Older brother," Lancelot said, sauntering over to Mainlee and shaking her hand. "Welcome to the pack Mainlee. I like your name."

"Yours is pretty cool too," she said, glad to finally start to meet someone knew.

"My mother was big on history," he said, rubbing his stubbly chin, "She adored Arthur and the round table crap. She hoped that I would be a Knight in Shining amour."

Mallory grabbed his hand, "But you are!" She kissed him on the cheek and they started to make out.

Mainlee coughed, feeling very awkward and Lancelot grinned. "Sorry, I get carried away."

Mainlee just shook her head and asked, "But I don't remember a Rowan in my history book."

"Well that's good then," he said, "My mother died giving birth to Rowan, so my father named him.

Mainlee nodded, "I see. Just checking!"

Oscar strode into the room, obviously feeling high and mighty, because he dismissed Mallory and Lancelot.

"Get some food!" Mallory called before exiting.

Oscar just laughed and sat down across from Mainlee, immediately reaching for her hand. "You okay?"

"No," Mainlee scowled, about to take her hand back, but thought better of it. "What was that all about? I'm some spy? I don't plan on being some puppet, like Petti." She added.

Oscar seemed surprised that she brought her up but he quickly shook it off, "Sorry. I…" he paused, "Why did you bring up Petti?"

"Mallory told me about her," Mainlee said, feeling triumphant, "When we were discussing mates."

"Oh…" Oscar seemed lost for words, but he quickly went back to his arrogant self, "Well forget her, I don't care about her."

"But you did," Mainlee said.

"Past is the past, I bet you don't care about anyone from the past either. You get over people."

Mainlee suddenly thought of Peter, he old friend, _Man I miss him…_Mainlee tried to shake off the thought, that was three years ago.

Oscar, oblivious to Mainlee's thoughts, kept talking. "Why were you discussing mates?"

"It just popped up."

"Well I assume you told her we were mates now," Oscar grinned mischievously, but when Mainlee answered no, his grin faded. "Why not?"

"Because we're not," Mainlee said, her voice rising. "I'm just some experiment right? You're just going to make me do your dirty deeds then I bet you'll leave me in the dust. Like Petti," She couldn't help but add.

Anger flashed through Oscar's eyes, "No." He spoke slowly, "You are not just some experiment. You are my mate. And you will not spread lies through my pack."

"All right, since I'm your mate now, I have some power too now." Oscar narrowed his eyes, "I have some requests to ask of you."

Oscar leaned in, his voice brisk, "And what might those be?"

"For one, if you ever mention me in a meeting, I need to be informed first." Oscar nodded, slowly leaning back. "And secondly, just because we're now 'mates' doesn't mean I have to like you. You're going to have to prove yourself if you want to get my affection."

Oscar seemed intrigued, "And how am I to do that?"

"Think of something, I know you will." Mainlee stood up, "I have to go somewhere."

"Are you just running away again?" Oscar stood up too.

"No, I promised to meet a friend for dinner." Mainlee carefully stepped out of the booth. "Plus you have no food in this house, if you expect me to live here, I want food." Mainlee didn't ever plan on staying here, but she wanted to sound powerful.

Oscar curled his lips into a slow smile, "I can do that. What do you like?"

"Coke. I like me some good sugar and caffeine."

Oscar laughed, obviously forgetting their fight, "I can do that." He leaned over to kiss her and whispered in her ear, "Will you come back tonight?" When Mainlee hesitated, he added, "I'll make sure there's coke."

Mainlee pulled away from his kiss and sighed, maybe that would be a good chance to mingle with the pack…"Sure." Mainlee said, "I'll swing by later." Mainlee started to leave.

"Oh and Mainlee?" She turned around to see that he was grinning again, "Bring something sexy." With that, he turned around and went outside.

_What could that ever mean? _Mainlee thought sarcastically, _All guys are the same. _Mainlee pushed her way through the crowd waving goodbye. She smiled when she saw Mallory and Lancelot, publicly sucking each other's faces off in the middle of the room.

Mainlee fidgeted when she reached the Twins house. It had felt good driving the Jaguar down the road, but now that she was standing on their porch, nervousness swept over her. Mainlee had changed into a dark purple dress, with a low top, but at least the dress went all the way down to her knees. She brushed her hair up into a long, straight pony tail. She hoped she looked sophisticated...and sexy. She wanted to look good for Patrick, and later she would wear this to Oscar's house later.

Immediately a wave of guilt engulfed her. She really liked Patrick, but she technically did belong to Oscar…kind of. She knew he would want more, while Patrick would only steal a kiss from her. If he remembered that he had kissed her in the first place.

Mainlee sighed, staying outside wasn't helping the situation. She rang the doorbell. Mainlee tightened her grip on her black purse she was carrying as she heard footsteps nearing the door.

The door was opened by Justin, who looked Mainlee up and down. "You look incredible!" He said, flushed. Mainlee didn't feel the same way about him that she did Patrick, but she loved how shy and sweet he was.

A wolf whistle erupted from the back of the room and Mainlee looked over to see Patrick standing there, holding two roses. "Geez sister, you look hot!"

Mainlee grinned, _Now that's what I'm used to. _Justin stepped aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. He grabbed her arm, ignoring Patrick, and led her to the dinner table, which had been set up in the living room. Sally was already sitting there, jumping up and down in her seat, talking to an older man who was sitting next to her.

When Mainlee took a seat next to Sally, she immediately turned around, "HI Mainlee!" She screeched, "Meet my daddy!"

The man sitting at the end of the table looked exhausted, but he smiled and introduced himself, "My name is Furman."

She loved the names of some of these wolves, _Where did they come from. Furman? Marvelo? _"I'm Mainlee; it's nice to meet you. You have such a great family." Furman nodded and furrowed his brow as he peered down at a book.

"Thank you!" Mainlee turned around to see Laura entering in the room with a large platter of steak and Mainlee must have looked surprised because she winked and said, "It's a special occasion. We have three honorable guests tonight?"

"Three? I thought there were only two coming."

Laura laughed, "Of course, Finn and Lindsey, our leaders. But you're here too!"

Mainlee blushed, "Thanks."

The doorbell rang and Sally leaped up to get it. "There here!" She called, and Patrick and Justin came out from the kitchen. Even Furman stood up, Mainlee supposed she should too.

Sally opened the door and standing there were the two most beautiful people Mainlee had ever seen. Finn, was tall, muscular {but not over excessively}, he was perfectly tan. His brown eyes made Mainlee want to melt. His curly black hair seemed to have a life on its own. When he smiled at Sally the world seemed to grow brighter. Lindsey stepped in and hugged Sally. Lindsey was tall too, long and slender, with a mix of gracefulness and extreme power. She had gorgeous blue eyes and long blond hair that flowed around her shoulders perfectly.

Mainlee surged forward, extending her hand, "I'm Mainlee. It's nice to meet you."

Lindsey and Finn smiled at her the same time, which made her want to melt, but Lindsey spoke, "I'm Lindsey and this is my mate, Finn. I've heard a lot about you."

Mainlee was faltered, "Really?"

Lindsey laughed, "Patrick says you're quite the catch." She winked, "Justin says you're a beautiful person, inside and out. Sally says you're the coolest person ever. And Laura feels you'll make an excellent addition to our family."

"Edition to the family?" Mainlee looked from person to person.

Patrick stepped forward, "We know how hard your home is and we'd love it if you could stay with us, you can be part of our pack."

When Mainlee was speechless, Lindsey stepped in, "That's quite a lot to take in at once. Let her think about it." She turned to Laura, "Shall we eat?"

Laura jumped, "Of course! Sit down, please!" She raced into the kitchen, Sally scampering after her. Mainlee took the same seat and Patrick and Justin sat on both sides. Furman sat down again, where he hid the book under the table. Lindsey sat straight across from Mainlee with Finn to her left. Leaving a seat on the end for Laura, which she took after setting down a casserole. Sally crawled into her chair with a basket of rolls, obviously proud that she was sitting by Lindsey.

Furman held up his knife and fork, like a little child at Christmas dinner, "Let's eat!" Everyone grabbed steak, casserole, and the freshly baked rolls.

"Es moy delish," Finn murmured, savoring the taste. Lindsey burst out laughing and her laugh was contagious. Soon the entire table was erupting with laughter.

When they finished laughing, Mainlee said, "Es muy delicioso, Laura." She felt impressed she had retained this much from her Spanish class.

Finn looked at her funny and must have realized what he said because he laughed, saying, "My bad. I guess my three years of Spanish did me no good."

Lindsey just rolled her eyes and turned to Mainlee, "Tell me about your pack."


	7. Chapter 6: Fights and Fields

Mainlee choked on her food, "What?"

Lindsey, with a puzzled expression, repeated it.

Mainlee shook her head, _What am I going to say?_ "I, um, don't know what to say."

"Who's your leader?" Finn asked.

"Right now, as it stands, were in the market for a new one," Mainlee said, choosing her words carefully, she didn't want to sound suspicious.

Everyone was staring at her and Laura murmured, "What happened?"

"Um, our leader…" Mainlee glanced at a _Gone with the Wind_ book lying on the table. "Scarlett, who was our leader. She died."

Everyone nodded sadly, and murmured their apologizes. Mainlee let out a sigh of relief and Patrick patted her arm, "How is your pack feeling?"

Mainlee swallowed a piece of steak before answering, "They're okay." Looking at the faces staring back at her this was clearly an unacceptable answer. "I mean, they're very sad. They are just trying to concentrate on a new leader right now."

Lindsey nodded, "That's understandable. The pack needs a leader."

"Some of our…Elders think we need to establish a leader fast. Then we can mourn."

Justin raised his eyebrows, "Elders?"

"Yeah," Mainlee said slowly, "You know the old wolves…"

His mouth curled into a smile, "I know. It's just that usually the next in line will become the new leader. I thought every pack did that." Mainlee saw that Furman was nodding, agreeing with his son.

"Well, there's a big conflict between two wolves," Mainlee lied, quickly thinking, "Were a very peaceful pack, we don't believe in fighting until the death."

Laura smiled, "How nice."

"Yes, I like that about my pack. This way, we have more wolves around instead of one dying. Two powerful wolves is better than one." Mainlee hated lying to them, but she didn't know what else to do.

Mainlee noticed that Lindsey had her eyes narrowed; _Can she tell I'm lying? _Mainlee hoped she didn't.

"Your pack seems very interesting Mainlee," Lindsey said, Mainlee sensed a change in her voice, it wasn't angry but Mainlee couldn't tell what it was.

Finn nodded, "It might be nice to meet these wolves." He turned to Lindsey, "What do you think, babe?"

"I think that would be interesting," Lindsey said.

Mainlee's heart skipped a beat. _Great, not only do I have a pack with a dead leader and fake conflicts, but they're now the pack To Meet. _

"Where is the packs home?" Patrick asked, very interested in meeting Mainlee's pack it seemed.

Before Mainlee could tell another lie, her cell phone beeped. "I'm sorry," she said, quickly standing up, "I need to check this." She quickly scampered out of the room, into the kitchen.

Mainlee flipped pulled out her Blackberry to see a message from an unknown number. Mainlee decided to call it, and find out who it was. She pressed call and it started to ring.

"Hello?" Oscar's voice sounded on the other side of the phone, "I just sent you a text."

"Okay. I didn't know who it was." Mainlee paused, "Wait, how did you get my number?"

Oscar laughed, "The first night we met, I put your number into mine."

"Screams stalker just a bit." Mainlee said.

"What can I say?" Oscar chuckled. "Anyways, I wanted to know when you're coming over."

Mainlee peered into the living room, everyone was laughing at something Lindsey had said. Mainlee knew if she returned she would have to answer more questions about her pack…Which was something she defiantly had to avoid. Mainlee noticed Patrick was getting up. "Now," Mainlee said quickly. "I'm on my way."

"Good," Oscar said and Mainlee hung up right as Patrick walked into the kitchen.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and smiling.

Mainlee looked down, feeling guilty. "No, I need to go. I'm really sorry." She pulled out of his arms and walked into the living room and announced that she was leaving. "Pack emergency."

Mainlee said her thanks and handed her dishes to a very put out Patrick. Mainlee wanted to reassure him, "Can I call you later?"

He slowly nodded and they exchanged numbers. Mainlee quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room, the families gaze on her. Mainlee sat in her Jaguar for a minute, trying to catch her breath.

Mainlee put the key into the ignition when she heard a knock on her window. She looked over, startled, to see Lindsey smiling through the window.

Mainlee rolled it down. "Hey."

"Hey," Lindsey said, "I hope I didn't put you in an awkward situation back there, you seemed really upset."

"It's okay," Mainlee said, wanting to drive away.

"Look Mainlee, I know you lied back there." Mainlee looked at her, afraid, but Lindsey chuckled, "I'm really good at reading people."

"Do you think the family knows?"

"No, I don't think so." Lindsey slipped a piece of paper in her lap, "Come talk to me. I'm a good listener. I really want to hear your story." She walked away, but she stopped and turned around. She leaned in the window again and whispered, "Both boys absolutely adore you. You must be some sort of witch; you've cast a spell over them." She walked back into the house, leaving Mainlee gawking after her.

Mainlee sighed, pulling out of the driveway, she was a witch. With a capital B. Mainlee's new car quietly rumbled along the nearly dark streets. She drove slowly; too busy thinking to really concentrate on the road.

Mainlee looked at the clock, it said seven o'clock. _How did it get so late?_

Mainlee pulled into Oscar's driveway, next to his big truck. _Is he has enough money to buy me this car, why doesn't he get rid of that gross thing?_

She walked up the curved sidewalk, not bothering the knock the door and strode in. Dustin and Colton sat in the living room, at the bar, quietly talking and sipping beers.

"Well looky here Colton," Dustin said, as Mainlee crossed the room towards them. "Miss Prissy."

Mainlee ignored that comment and smiled at Colton, "Hey." She said, taking a seat by him, spinning the chair back and forth.

"So what's new babycakes?" Dustin said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Excuse me?" Mainlee said, pulling his arm off her.

"Babycakes." He licked his lips. Mainlee couldn't decide who was worse Oscar…or Dustin. At least Oscar tried to make her like him.

Mainlee turned to Colton, but he just shrugged, "Sorry." He muttered.

Mainlee slid off the chair, careful not to let her dress slide up. As she was bending down to fix it she felt a pinch on her butt. She spun around furious, to see Dustin grinning at her. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Nothing."

Mainlee stiffened, "Where's Oscar?"

Colton shrugged, "Gone. He said he had to buy something."

"You look sexy Mainlee," Dustin slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Mainlee asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Of course!" He chirped.

"How many beers has he had, Colton?"

"I'm not sure, he sort of showed up here already like this."

"God boys are so annoying." Dustin slumped over and fell on Mainlee. Thankfully, she was able to steady him. "Are there any guest bedrooms here?" Colton nodded. "Help me and carry him to one, he needs to rest."

Colton nodded and with a grunt heaved Dustin over his shoulder and Mainlee followed him as he climbed the stairs. When they reached the top, Colton turned to the left and went into the first room. There was a queen size bed and a giant bookshelf on the left side of the room. As Colton set Dustin on the bed, Mainlee peered at the books. Shakespeare, she noted. _At least Oscar has class. _

"What now Mainlee?" Colton asked, making Mainlee turn around.

"Will you get a glass of water?" Colton nodded and exited the room. Mainlee sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to get near him, just in case he woke up.

"Here you go!" Colton handed Mainlee a glass of water and she walked over to Dustin's head. She gently shook him, "Wake up!"

Dustin shot up, bewildered which made Mainlee laugh. "It's just me!" She said, "Here, drink some water." She handed him the glass, and he made some weird noise, which Mainlee took as a thank you.

Dustin downed the water and turned to Mainlee. And then he threw up all over her dress.

Mainlee turned off the hot water and climbed out of the shower. After Dustin through up all over here, Colton showed her how to work the shower and left some of Oscar's clothes for her to change into. She slipped in the extremely large clothes, but they were nice and warm and Mainlee felt much better.

She tiptoed into Dustin's room, to make sure he was okay. He was breathing heavily, but steady, so she let him be and she walked down the stairs.

She turned into the living room, expecting to find Colton, but Oscar was sitting on the floor, under the giant TV starting a fire.

"Where are earth did that come from?" Mainlee asked, clueless on how the fireplace got there.

Oscar talked, still working on the fire, "The wall slides in front of it. Don't ask me why, must be some decorating trick."

Mainlee nodded and sat down on the couch, watching Oscar's strong back, "Dustin is up stairs, passed out."

He grunted in return, heaving wood into the fireplace, "Colton told me."

"Where did he go?"

"I sent him home, that boy needs some rest." Oscar pulled out matches, from his back pocket. _Whoa, I guess all guys just love this kind of thing._

"He seemed fine to me." Mainlee shifted, tucking her legs under her.

"HE always does. He has a hard life is all." _I can't believe I'm discussing this with him; he doesn't seem like the gossip queen. _

"Don't we all."

As soon as she said this, Oscar turned to her and stared deep into her eyes. He almost seemed at a loss for words. Mainlee loved his eyes, _I could get used to this…_Mainlee thought to herself, watching as Oscar slowly stood up. _Oscar isn't to bad, considering. _

Oscar crossed the room and entered the kitchen, leaving Mainlee staring after him. He soon emerged with two glasses of red wine, he handed one to her, then sat down next to her.

"Giving alcohol to a minor?" Mainlee smiled as she took a slow sip, "I hear that's illegal."

Oscar laughed, holding up his glass, "To us."

Mainlee didn't say anything, but raised her glass to his. They both took a sip and Mainlee set hers down on the side table, as did Oscar, reaching across in front of her. Mainlee noticed his muscles, slightly gleaming with sweat. "Trying to show off?" Mainlee asked leaning back against the couch, knowing Oscars next move.

Just like she predicted, Oscar winked and flexed his muscles, then draped his arm around her. "Oh yeah, baby."

Mainlee rolled her eyes, careful not to make eye contact. She could feel Oscar staring at her.

"You go through my closet?" Oscar said, trying to make conversation.

"You wish. Your little henchmen threw up all over me," Mainlee picked up her glass of wine, "And my dress."

"Ah. I hope there being nice to you," the way Oscar said this, made Mainlee turn and look at him. Mainlee couldn't decide how he meant this.

"They're…Very….Wolf like."

"Possessive, strong, and arrogant." Oscar said, laughing.

"Mostly Dustin, Colton's not so bad. He's a real sweetie." Mainlee noticed a flash of anger? Jealousy? In Oscars eyes, but she couldn't decided which.

"So what do you guys talk about?" Oscar said coolly, but Mainlee could tell he was dying to know.

"Considering the fact I haven't known them for too long, not much. I'm just stuck in a rut."

Apparently, this was a bad thing to say.

Oscar took his arm off her shoulders, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mainlee shrugged, looking away again. "I was thrown into this without my say-so. It hasn't been all fin and games."

Oscar narrowed his eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time. "Being a wolf isn't fun and games."

"So I've learned. I meant, I didn't have a choice about me turning into a wolf."

"I know tons of girls who'd love to be you, you know."

Mainlee bristled with anger, "Really? They'd love to be mauled by a complete stranger, to be turned into a spy against her new found friends. That sounds like a dream life to me."

Oscar crossed his arms, "We all have problems."

"That's your comeback?" Mainlee scoffed, "You're the dickhead that got me into this mess in the first place. My life was great without you."

Oscar stood up, "God Mainlee, I just wish you'd quit complaining."

Mainlee stood up, crossing her arms now, "It's kind of hard to do with someone as bi-polar as you."

Oscar glared down at her, "Your bipolar too."

Mainlee threw up her arms in frustration, "Then I guess this makes us the perfect match, doesn't it?" She stalked towards the fire, turning her back to Oscar.

"Mainlee…" Oscar groaned.

Mainlee spun around, "What?" She spat out, knowing she had blown things out of proportion, but she couldn't help herself.

"I don't want to fight you."

"SO am I to believe the guy who was viciously cruel to me is now some sweet romantic one?"

Oscar put his hand to his forehead in frustration, clearing tired from their fight. "Yes, that's _exactly _what you're supposed to believe. I can't help it, okay? I got carried away that night, plus you're amazing. I couldn't help myself." He grinned shyly, as a peace offering.

Mainlee decided it was better than fighting. "Fine. But this doesn't mean this fight isn't over."

Oscar ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. "Want to go for a run?"

Mainlee raised her eyebrows in surprise, "A run?"

Oscar nodded, gesturing to the backyard, "It's night. I can help you change. It's something I used to do with my mom."

Mainlee considered this for a minute, weighing her options. She slowly nodded, "Let's do it."

Oscar smiled and Mainlee let him lead her to the backyard. As soon as they exited the house, Mainlee saw the moon, and started to shake. Oscar gripped her hand more firmly, "Breath in the moonlight."

"Is that possible?" Mainlee said through clenched teeth, her muscles started spazzing, and she started to losing breath.

"Think of something good."

Patrick filled Mainlee's thoughts and the shaking ceased. Mainlee felt her limbs growing longer, her pelt growing warmer. She let Patrick control her mind while she started inching closer to the ground, wolf size.

Mainlee let go of Oscar's hand and she breathed in the moonlight. Just like that, it was over. Mainlee didn't feel any pain, but pictures of Patrick still flooded her mind, Oscar broke into her thoughts, "What are you thinking?"

Mainlee glanced at him, he was already changed, and she stared deep into his yellow eyes. They pierced into her like daggers. Mainlee shrugged, it felt weird, with her wolf shoulders. "Nothing, let's go."

Oscar took off, speeding into the woods, Mainlee, closing on his heels. She loved the feel of the woods spinning past her. She could _feel _the moonlight on her back, willing her to run faster. The trees rustled, shaking their hellos as they rushed back. Mainlee could tell other animals were watching, hidden in the brush, for them to pass. Mainlee felt powerful, she wished this feeling could last forever.

Oscar slowed down to a trot as they reached a clearing, a wide field overlooking a small stream. The moon shone brightly over the river, hitting the shining pebbles, shooting sparks of lights across the soft grass. A lone tree hung loosely over the river, slightly shaking in the wind. He stopped when they reached the peak of the hill, turning to face Mainlee. "This is where I like to come every night. It calms me, I guess."

Mainlee stared mesmerized, "I can see why."

She descended the hill, trotting to the lone tree, it was a oak. Strong. Powerful. Exactly how Mainlee felt.

Mainlee felt Oscar brush against her as he walked up beside her. Mainlee padded ahead, and peered in the water. She stared at her reflection, her silvery head held high. Her massive paws gently touching the cool, crisp water. She could get used to this.

Mainlee turned back to Oscar, who was lying down in the grass, watching her. Again, Mainlee felt the piercing of his eyes, but she layed down beside him.

"I expect you to bring me back here," Mainlee said, breaking the silence.

"It would be my honor." Oscar said, his wolf eyes, brightening a bit. "Does this mean you'll be staying at my house?"

Mainlee gave him the most motherly look she could conjure, "Oscar, darling, that is not something you ask a lady." She rolled her eyes playfully.

Oscars growled, standing up and circling her, "Seeing you as a wolf is making me horny." He leaped on top of her, and they rolled together in the grass.

Mainlee had trouble breathing, she was laughing so hard, "Oscar!" She giggled, flipping him over so she was standing over him.

He waggled his wolf eyebrows, his sharp teeth glinting. "I like this. But I prefer to be on top." He tackled her again, which set them rolling on the ground again.

Mainlee felt herself changing, and as they stopped rolling, they were back to being humans. She sat up quickly, Oscar lying on his back, breathing hard. Mainlee peered at her hands, "Whoa. How did that happen?"

"It just does, we can change at the snap of a finger if we want." He rested his hands under his head. Mainlee looked down at him, he looked sexy and strong, lying in the grass. Not a care in the world.

Mainlee layed back down, resting her head on Oscar's strong chest. _This feels good, it feels comfortable. I can have this every night if I want. _ Suddenly Patrick popped into her mind, and guilt swept over Mainlee. She sat up, suddenly feeling awkward for liking the moment so much.

"You okay Mainlee?" Oscar sat up beside her, worry caressing his eyes.

"It's just…hard." It was the only Mainlee could muster without spilling the fact that Patrick was taking her thoughts.

"I know," Oscar whispered, leaning in, close to her face.

Mainlee titled her head, so she could face Oscar. His face was filled with worry and something that closely resembled love. It was good enough for Mainlee, she leaned in and started to kiss him. She felt his warm tongue reach her mouth, and she cupped his face with her hands, pulling him down on top of her.

"Mainlee?" Oscar and Mainlee quickly spun apart, turning around to see Patrick and Justin standing a few feet away.

Mainlee jumped up. She nervously brushed off the strands of grass. "Um, what are you doing here?" Mainlee felt Oscar leap up to her side, looking over her shoulder.

"I was just making rounds for my pack, and I saw you…" Patrick awkwardly rubbed his neck.

Justin stood behind him, narrowing his eyes at Oscar. "Who are you?"

Mainlee could feel Oscar sliding his arm around her waist, "I'm Oscar." His voice was slow and angry, just barely away from a growl.

"So you guys know each other well then?" Patrick asked, looking at Mainlee.

"Um, yeah. We do."

"Cause…I just thought, that we, um, had something."

"We do!" Mainlee burst, she sensed Oscar stiffen, and she could hear a faint growling rising in his chest, "Or… We did."

"Why don't you just leave, boy." Oscar growled. "Mainlee is safe with me."

"I don't really think that's true." Patrick said, his confidence rising, "Is he in your pack, Mainlee?"

Mainlee nodded, staring at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"So everything you told us at dinner is a lie?" Now Mainlee could hear agitation in his voice.

She slowly nodded, and he said, "Who is this guy? Is he with those two jerks at school?"

Mainlee felt Oscar bristle, but she held him back, "Yes. It is, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth."

"I doubt that." Patrick's voice was angry, "Is everything you told us a lie?"

Mainlee looked up, "No! I, just, it's complicated."

Patrick folded his arms against his chest, "Then tell me now."

"I…I was just recently bit, I'm not full wolf."

Patrick looked at her, startled, "Did he bite you?"

"Yes."

Patrick just nodded, staring immensely at Mainlee, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

"I know that..I just, I'm confused." Mainlee felt tears drifting down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Oscar stepped out in front of her, rolling up his sleeves, "Leave her alone."

Patrick stared at him, fists clenched, "I bet Mainlee didn't even want you to bite her. I bet your holding her back. You're the reason she won't trust me."

Oscar leaped at Patrick, turning into wolf midair. Patrick quickly turned too, but not before Oscar was on top of him, scratching at his back. Justin changed too, ripping Oscar off of Patrick.

Mainlee fell to the ground, "Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop!"

Justin, Patrick, and Oscar continued to fight, and didn't notice when Mainlee tumbled into darkness. She fell into a hole of thundering paws and the fierce sounds of the fight.


	8. Chapter 7: Attacks and Anger

Mainlee woke up to the sound of voices.

"What do you plan on doing?" a deep, annoyed voice sounded.

"Well, I'd like to talk to them first; I don't want to just kill them off." Mainlee recognized Lindsey's voice, quick and commanding.

Mainlee sat up, rubbing her head. It was still dark outside, and she wondered how long she'd been passed out. She looked up; trees loomed over her like giants, barely letting any lights pass through their barrier of leaves. She peered around, the trees encircled her, or of what she could see. Darkness covered the entire other side of the circle. The voices quickly went away, so Mainlee was left in silence.

_Is this becoming a habit? Waking up in strange places every night? _Mainlee asked herself, _I should hope not. _

Mainlee stood up, brushing the dirt off of her. She quickly walked to the edge of the trees. She slowly reached out her hand, inching it closer to the trees.

"You can't get out." Mainlee spun around to see Oscar crawling out of the darkness on the other side of the circle.

"Oscar! Are you okay?" Mainlee rushed towards him, but as soon as she reached him, she fell back. A barrier blocked her way. "What is this?" Mainlee said, reaching through the darkness.

"It's an invisible block they've set between us, to keep us apart."

Mainlee reached out to touch the invisible barrier, she couldn't feel anything, but her hand wouldn't go any farther. "Why?"

Oscar grunted as he heaved himself to a sitting position, "So we don't talk, plan, scheme. Whatever."

Mainlee snorted, "Well they certainly did a good job at that."

Oscar laughed and winced, "It hurts to laugh."

Mainlee looked him over. He was a scar running down the side of his face, and scratch marks running up and down his legs. She assumed there were more under his shirt, the way he was gripping his stomach. "What are they going to do with us? I thought Lindsey was so nice."

Oscar looked at her in surprise, "You met Lindsey?"

"Um, yes."

Oscar raised his eyebrows, "When? Where? Details woman!"

"At the Twins house," Mainlee said slowly. "They invited me for dinner. Yesterday to be exact. I met her yesterday."

He shook his head, "Damn."

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" Mainlee crossed her arms, looking at him curiously.

He shrugged, "She's my enemy, Mainlee. My pack is always getting in fights with them." He looked at her, "Did you pay attention to anything I said at the meeting?"

"Maybe." Mainlee said, blushing, and she turned to the ground.

"Were going to attack their pack, Mainlee. They took over our forest…You know what? Their probably listening in right now." He looked around. "Well I guess it doesn't matter, they should expect a fight after this."

"What? Is that why you wanted me to be a spy?" She spat, turning her back. "They're my friends." She paused, softening her voice, "Or they were."

"Mainlee..."

"Don't even start with me, Oscar," She said, staring across the circle. "You didn't have to do that last night. I am so angry at you right now, I'm going to-"

Justin stepped through the circle, "Mainlee, get up."

She crossed her arms, "I don't want to. And how did you make it through the circle?"

He didn't look amused. "Because I'm part of the pack. And you need to come, now. Lindsey needs to speak with you." He took a step forward.

Mainlee sighed and stood up, "Where's Patrick?"

Justin's eyes darkened, "None of your business, you…you slut!"

Mainlee surged forward, "Stop it Mainlee!" Oscar called. "Don't do it."

She spun around, "Don't tell me what to do." She quickly followed Justin, who had a nasty smirk on his face. "Where are you taking me?" Mainlee asked, once they were out of the circle.

"To the pack." He said, speeding up his pace.

"The pack? I thought you said Lindsey."

"Yeah, her and her pack."

"Awesome. This is just awesome." Mainlee muttered sarcastically, and Justin turned around and looked at her.

"I thought you were better than this." He said, giving her a curious look.

"I am."

He shook his head, and turned back around and kept walking. They walked for another minute, and then Justin stopped again. "Change now, and go through those bushes."

Mainlee swallowed hard, "What's behind those bushes."

"Your trial."

"What do I do if I fail?" Mainlee said, rubbing her arms nervously.

Justin hesitated, "You won't." He said and walked off, leaving Mainlee alone.

"You got this, Mainlee." She said, talking to herself. "It's no biggie. You did nothing wrong." She threw away her thoughts and concentrated on breathing as she changed into a wolf.

Mainlee took a step forward. "You got this." She took a deep breath, and padded through the brush.

She stepped into a large circle, mush like the one she was in, except this was much brighter. And there were about twenty wolves scattered around it, carelessly chatting amongst themselves.

As soon as she took another step, silence filled the circle, and all the wolves stared at her with mild interest.

"Thank you for coming Mainlee," a deep voice sounded behind her as Finn stepped into the clearing, closely followed by Lindsey.

"Did I have a choice?" Mainlee muttered.

Finn looked at her in amusement. "Well, not exactly. We just want to talk to you."

Mainlee nodded, sitting down, putting her paws gently in front of her.

"Welcome everyone." Finn called to all the other wolves, "Please, get comfortable." He and Lindsey walked into the middle of the clearing. He sat down, nodding to big wolves sitting nearest. "Rowan, Marvelo."

Mainlee stared at them, she could tell Marvelo was the one the left, and Rowan the right. Rowan was a tad smaller, but there was barely a difference. He was much younger too, Mainlee noted.

Finn turned back to Mainlee, "These are my top wolves. Marvelo, Rowan, meet Mainlee."

Mainlee received a quick nod from Marvelo, but Rowan looked her up and down. She couldn't tell if this was good or bad. His eyes seemed…_amused?_ Mainlee wondered. She turned her gaze back to Finn and Lindsey.

"We brought you here today, Mainlee, because of the situation that happened last night." Finn said, "Since you were passed out when we found you, do you remember anything."

"I remember them fighting. That's all." She scanned the clearing, looking for Patrick.

"He's not here, Mainlee," Lindsey said, speaking for the first time. "He is with our medicine man."

Mainlee's face felt hot, and she wondered if wolves could blush. "Sorry. What happened?"

"Well," Finn said, bringing the attention back to him, "Your man attacked ours. He's badly injured. I'm sure Patrick would be dead now, if Justin hadn't fought him off."

This took Mainlee by surprise, and she gasped.

Finn chuckled, "Our Justin is very powerful. Plus, by the time he started fighting; our pack had heard them and ran over to help."

Mainlee felt uncomfortable, from the stares of all the other wolves. Especially Rowan, who was staring at her intensely. "So what now?"

This time, Marvelo answered, "What now? He needs to be punished!" He stood up, bristling. "He has hurt a member of our pack, and he needs to be punished."

"Behave yourself Marvelo." Lindsey said, standing up. "It is not your decision."

Marvelo ducked his head, but Mainlee could hear a soft growling still coming from him.

"It is mine," Finn finished for her, and Lindsey took a seat as well. "Oscar is a powerful wolf. He could be a very valuable hostage. After all, he is the enemy pack alpha." He paused, and looked at Mainlee, curious. "Does this make you alpha female?"

Mainlee's eyes shot big with surprise, _I guess I am. This could be your chance to save yourself._

Mainlee nodded, and rose, "I am. And I'd appreciate it if you let us go."

The pack burst out laughing, but Finn and Lindsey remained silent.

When the laughter ceased, Lindsey spoke up, "Why would we do that?"

"Because, if we do not return soon, our pack will be wondering. This could lead to an unnecessary war between our packs. You don't need more members hurt."

She could see Finn slowly nodding, "Interesting thought."

"If we return, our pack will have no war with you. Thus letting you know that you will not have us as enemies." She paused, "We have no fight with you."

"Wise words," Rowan said, getting to his feet. "I agree, I think we should let her go." He stared at Mainlee, slowly nodding. He turned back to Finn, who was nodding.

Marvelo stood up, frustrated, "What about Oscar? He needs to be punished. This is not the first time he has attacked members of our pack! He's an outrage! He needs to be stopped."

"Please, Finn, Lindsey." Mainlee said pleading, "If I return alone, I cannot guarantee that we won't attack. Our pack needs it leaders."

"It has you," Rowan said quietly, looking down at the ground this time.

This made Marvelo continue, "Exactly. A pack only needs one leader

Mainlee started to feel worried, she couldn't lose this fight. "Fine then. You can expect my pack to be here any day."

Finn and Lindsey peered at her, as if she could be lying. There was a long silence before Finn spoke, "We will release you both. But in return, you won't have any war with us."

Mainlee wanted to jump with joy, but she wanted to appear sophisticated. She just nodded at Finn and Lindsey before turning to the pack, "Thank you so much. This means a lot. My pack has no war with you."

"Meeting dismissed. Scatter!" Finn laughed, before heading closer to Mainlee. "I shall see to your safe return."

"Finn," Lindsey said gently, "You have to, you know." She said, staring down her mate.

Finn paused, "Ah yes. Well, I won't be escorting you back. Rowan!" He called, and Rowan trotted over. "Please get Oscar, and make sure they make it our safely."

Mainlee understood that Finn didn't want them turning around and trying to start a fight, but she didn't protest. But at the same time, she wasn't sure she wanted Rowan escorting them back. Then again, it was better than Marvelo.

"I hope we meet again, Mainlee." Finn said, "You're a smart leader."

"Thank you." She looked at Lindsey, "I hope you feel the same way." She said, referring to what Lindsey had said at dinner. When Mainlee had finally looked at the paper, it had a number on it. She assumed this was Lindsey's house number.

Lindsey just nodded, and she wrapper her tail around Finn, leaving Rowan and Mainlee alone.

"This way," Rowan said briskly, leading her through the woods.

Mainlee wanted to just lag behind, but since she wanted to seem powerful, she stayed by him step for step.

"So," Rowan said, breaking their silence. "You were very smart back there."

"You think so?" Mainlee asked.

"Yeah, I do." Mainlee could hear the laughter in his voice. "For such a new wolf."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're not an old wolf. It's kind of obvious." He said matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell?"

"The way you look. You just have a young essence about you."

_So much for trying to look sophisticated! _Mainlee scorned herself; _I guess I haven't really payed attention to that, since my pack knew automatically. _ Mainlee laughed, and Rowan looked at her funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh…Its nothing. I'm just thinking is all. Funny situation I've been thrown into."

"I'd say." He said, then "What are you thinking about?"

"My new pack. It's all just so new. I feel weird because I'm the newest, yet I hold so much power over them. Well somewhat, I don't even know them yet."

He nodded, like he understood. "I bet they'll love you." He smiled warmly, _Was it a smile? _She couldn't tell, since they were still wolves. He stopped, they had reached they circle.

She stepped forward, but paused. "Can I ask you something before I get Oscar?"

"Anything Mainlee."

"Did you know that I was invited into the pack?"

Rowan nodded, "Of course. It was my idea."

Mainlee was taken aback, "By why? You didn't even know me."

He shook his head, laughing. "Patrick and Justin and Sally told me about you. I thought it would be a fine idea. We could use some more wolves in this pack. Plus, I think you'd make a good mate for Patrick." He said his last sentence quickly, as if he didn't really mean it.

Mainlee peered at him, "Is that really why?"

He shrugged his strong wolf shoulders, "You sounded interesting, and I wanted to meet you."

Mainlee felt a tug inside her. "Thanks Rowan. Let me go get Oscar." She turned around and padded through the circle, surprised she could get through, she quickly changed back to human.

"Mainlee, your back!" Mainlee was pummeled with a hug from Oscar. "I was so worried!"

Mainlee just shrugged him off, chuckling. "You sound like Ellsie."

Oscar grinned, "I think I need to meet her someday. She sounds like quite a character."

"She is," Mainlee agreed. "Were free to go." Oscar punched the air, as Mainlee continued. "On one condition."

"What's that?" Oscar chirped.

"That we can't fight them."

Oscar's smiled dropped off his face. Mainlee swore she could hear a thump as it fell to the floor.

"You what?" He yelled, backing away from her. "How could you?"

"It was the only way I was able to get us out of here, okay? You could thank me."

"Why would I thank you?" He spat, pacing around her. "There are enemies, Mainlee! We don't need to be holding hands with them!"

"I didn't say we would! Listen to me now!" She growled, reaching out to grab him, forcing him to stop. He blinked at her in surprise. "They wanted to kill you! They wanted you gone because your there enemy! I saved your sorry ass and this is how you repay me? By yelling at me? We don't need to fight them, with them as friends, were much stronger as a pack!"

Oscar scrambled for words, "I'd rather be dead then be friends with them."

"Fine then!" Mainlee yelled, pushing him away. "Right now, I don't really give a-"

"Mainlee?" She turned around to see Rowan, entering the circle. He had changed back to human form. He was Spanish, with cocoa skin and curly black hair. He defiantly had muscles, because he wasn't wearing a shirt and Mainlee had a clear view of his glistening abs. Mainlee was surprised that, he didn't have any kind of accent. "Everything okay?" He said, looking directly at Oscar.

"Everything's fine." Oscar said, quickly changing and ripping past him and out into the forest. Mainlee shrugged in apology to Rowan and chased after him.

Mainlee raced behind him and soon after him, she had changed too. Oscar was too fast for her, she knew that she'd lost him. She slowed her pace down to a trot, she had no idea where she was, but she wasn't going to stand still. She kept padding until she reached the clearing Oscar had showed her the day before. _Or, I guess it's still that night._

Mainlee slumped down the hill towards the stream to grab a drink. Her stomach growled, as she sat down under the tree. Mainlee looked around, _What am I supposed to eat? Do I hunt something? _

Mainlee's wolf instincts kicked in, and she smelled rabbit behind her. She slowly turned around to see one hopping across the field. She paused, but her stomach growled, urging her to go.

She tore across the field to the rabbit. It never saw it coming. She quickly killed it and she padded back to the tree. As she tore it open, she felt immediately guilty. She had a rabbit once, when she was seven. They brought it home from the pet store, after Greg insisted on buying it for her. She was so excited to finally have a pet, but it only lived for a month. After that, she never owned any animal, it had hurt too much to see her rabbit die.

_And now, you're eating one._ She told herself, quickly finishing it off. She still felt hungry, the rabbit wasn't much, but it soothed her stomach for now.

She wished she knew what time it was, desperate for something of the human world. _But you're not part of that anymore. _She decided she wouldn't go to school tomorrow anyways. "Live it like it is." Greg would tell her, "Something's are more important than school."

Mainlee closed her eyes and breathed in the moonlight, letting it calm her. She immediately fell asleep, thinking about the past day's events. _Why did time have to pass so fast?_

"Mainlee….Mainlee!! Wake up!"

Mainlee rolled over and reached for her alarm clock, trying to make it snooze.

"Mainlee, stop hitting me, I'm not going away."

Mainlee groaned and opened her eyes. Colton and Dustin were standing over her, smiling. "Good morning!" Colton said, way to cheerful for Mainlee's opinion.

"Morning." Mainlee sat up, grunting. During the night, she must have changed back, because she felt her long red hair flowing around her shoulders. "What time…?" She barely got out.

"Six 'o'clock sharp!" Dustin said.

"Why am I up so early?" Mainlee asked, yawning. She looked down at herself and screamed. She was completely naked. "Why am I naked?" She screeched. "Don't look!" She lunged towards their faces, covering their eyes.

Dustin chuckled and Colton said, "Sorry Mainlee, but we already saw."

"What happened to the clothes I was wearing earlier?" She said, looking around nervously to make sure no one else was there.

"If you stay a wolf to long, they become part of your pelt. They just disappear," Dustin said.

"Awesome." Mainlee looked them up and down. "Dustin take off your shirt."

"Why?" He asked, "Is this some stripping game? I think I like it."

"Shut up and take it off!"

Dustin pulled her hand away from his face, and pulled off his shirt, handing it to Mainlee. She quickly pulled it over her head. It was too big for her, so it ran a little way down her thighs. "Okay. I'm fine now."

Colton and Dustin opened their eyes and grinned.

"You're so paranoid Mainlee," Dustin said, as Mainlee continued to scan the field. "No one but us is out here."

"You don't know that." She muttered, yanking down the shirt lower.

"Anyways," Colton said, "We came out here to get you for school. It starts in an hour, remember?"

"I was planning on skipping it, you know. I've been up all night."

"We know that, but Oscar thought it would be a good idea for you to go anyways." Dustin said.

"Why would Oscar say that?" Mainlee asked, annoyed.

Colton shrugged. "He just wants you to take your mind of everything."

"And schools going to help with that?" Mainlee asked and Colton chuckled.

They started walking towards the woods, when Dustin said, "Look, Mainlee, I want to apologize for my behavior lately...I know I've been a jerk." Mainlee cocked an eyebrow. "I know your Oscar's and I shouldn't interfere with that. I want to be your friend."

Mainlee was taken aback, "Wow Dustin, that's really sweet of you."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to say sorry." A grin spread across his face, "That things wouldn't have worked out between us, love."

Mainlee laughed, suddenly hugging Dustin. "It's good to hear you say that. I'd be honored to have you as a friend."

Dustin smiled. "Thanks."

Mainlee looked at them both. "Since you guys wanted to wake me from my beauty sleep, I feel that I should not have to walk. Somebody better give me a piggyback ride."


	9. Chapter 8: Keys and Kisses

Mainlee sped down the road, racing the passing cars to get to school. Colton was sitting next to her, looking queasy, and Dustin sat in the back hanging on for dear life.

"Is it necessary to go this fast?" Dustin shouted over the roaring wind.

"Yes! I do not want to be late!" Mainlee shouted back, ignoring his groans.

Earlier, they had walked back to Oscar's, picked up her car, and had gone to Mainlee's. She had let out a sigh of relief to see that her dad was already gone. She quickly dressed in a tank top and shorts, slipping on flip flops out the door.

Now, as they sped down the road, Mainlee knew the bell would ring soon. She knew she had blown off Ellsie, who probably gone by her house earlier looking for Mainlee. She hadn't informed Ellsie she had gotten a car.

Mainlee pulled into the school, tires screeching to a halt in the nearest parking spot to the school. She immediately jumped out, grabbing her backpack. "Let's go."

Colton stood up slowly and grumbled, "I thought you didn't want to come to school."

"Really." Dustin said, hopping out of the back.

"Well, if I have to go, I do not want to be late." She started walking towards the crowd of kids. "Let's move it."

"Yes ma'm!" They shouted at the same time, saluting her.

Mainlee laughed, linking her arms in theirs. She decided she didn't care who saw her with them. Mainlee scanned the crowd for Ellsie, but didn't see her. She wanted to apologize. The only friendly face she could see was Marcus' who was walking towards them.

"Oh great." Mainlee muttered under her breath, pulling the guys closer to her.

"Do we need to get rid of him?" Colton said, noticing Marcus' approaching too.

"Nah, I got this." Mainlee said, smiling at Marcus. "Hey."

"Hey Mainlee!" Marcus said, grinning his touchdown smile. "I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the football game. I hope you can come to the next one? It's tonight."

Mainlee hesitated; she wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Dustin and Colton, but they just shrugged. "I'll be there." Mainlee said.

Marcus punched the air, "Good. I hope you'll be my lucky charm!" He paused, seeing that Mainlee wasn't too interested. He coughed. "Oh, and Ellsie is looking for you."

"Really? Where is she?" Mainlee said, jumping out of the guys arms. "I was looking for her too."

"I'll take you," Marcus said, nodding at the guys.

"See you later!" Mainlee said, quickly squeezing both their hands. She followed Marcus through the crowd, pushing her way past backpacks and band instruments. _Justin is in band. But I bet he nor his brother are talking to you at the moment ._Mainlee shook off the thought.

Marcus made his way through the crowd, where Beth and some of the other girls were sitting, but Ellsie was gone. "Where's Ellsie?" He asked, motioning to Beth.

She shrugged. "She said she had to go somewhere." She smiled at Mainlee, "How's it going girl?"

Mainlee gave a sigh of relief; it was nice being with them. It felt normal, _But you're not normal, are you? _Mainlee asked herself. "It's good, all good. Thanks."

Beth moved her backpack of the steps so Mainlee could sit next to her. "So how was the walk yesterday?" She whispered when she sat down.

"It was a nice change. I needed to think."

Beth patted her back, "Good to hear. I promise I won't tell anyone." They grinned at each other like little school girls sharing deep dark secrets.

"Thanks, but it doesn't really-" She was cut off from the school bell.

"See you in third!" Beth called, racing after the rest of the cheerleaders.

Mainlee stood up, brushing off any dirt. She was glad she didn't wear a dress today.

"Mainlee?" She zapped back to school to see Marcus still standing there. "Can I walk you to class?"

She shrugged, "Sure." _It won't hurt anything, _Mainlee decided.

He grabbed his backpack, surprisingly empty looking, and walked with her to the English building. "So, are you really going to come tonight?" He paused. "You didn't seem to sure back there."

Mainlee nodded. "Sure I will." She made a lame punch in the air. "You know me, all school spirit."

Marcus laughed. "I can totally tell."

When they reached her classroom, Marcus hugged her. "See you in third? I'll show you who can run."

"Sure." She walked in, leaving Marcus, nobody particularly cool was in this class. Just B-rated students, as Ellsie would say. She took a desk in the back of the room. Sitting in the front meant paying attention, which was not something she wanted to do.

She slumped in the chair, propping up her binder, as she pulled out her Blackberry. Her teacher stood in front of the room, talking, telling some odd number of announcements Mainlee didn't care about. Suddenly, the class erupted in cheering, and Mainlee looked up from her phone.

"Settle down class," Ms. Roberson waited until they quieted down before she continued, "As I was saying, Prom is in two weeks." Mainlee had completely forgotten about Prom. "Your behavior…"

Mainlee droned her out again, looking back at her cell. No calls or texts from Ellsie, which could be good or bad. There was a text from Marcus, from last night. Nothing from Oscar or Patrick. Mainlee's heart sank. She felt down in the mouth. Nothing was going good anymore.

When the bell rang, Mainlee quickly went to Math, her least favorite class. She excelled in it, so that meant stuck with all the smart kids. Mainlee nestled herself in a chair and pulled out her binder. There was a substitute today, so she knew it would be an easy day. She started copying off the work from the board, when a voice sounded from behind her. "Mainlee?"

She turned around to see a tall, somewhat lanky kid. He had a pointed face, but beautiful eyes and gorgeous dirty blond hair. He had jeans and a striped jacket on, something Mainlee thought was revolting. He looked like a skater kid. _But that's what Colton and Dustin look like, and you don't mind them, _Mainlee told herself.

Mainlee felt as if she should recognize him, but she didn't know from where. She shook her head, "Are you a new kid?"

He's eyes sparkled with laughter, "I guess that means you don't recognize me."

"Oh…Um, are you in this class?"

"I am now. Mainlee," He looked at her hard, "I'm Peter."

Those last words took forever for Mainlee to process, time itself had slowed down for her. _Peter? From elementary and middle school? Her long lost love? "_You…you can't be!"

He just shook his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a rusting key. "This is yours," Peter said, handing it to her.

She took it, and felt a warm rush of air as their hands touched. She looked at the key closely. _Yes, this is defiantly mine, but…_

"The key to your heart." He said simply, and Mainlee gawked at him. "Or that's what you told me in the sixth grade. Suddenly, Mainlee remembered. Peter and her had gone on what they called a 'date' back then. He had come to her house, and they walked to the park, where they sat on the swings. Peter lived right across from the park, so his parents had kept an eye on them.

Mainlee remembered taking off the key from her necklace and putting it in his hand, "The key to my heart." She had whispered to him. They glanced at Peter's house, and when no one was watching, Peter had kissed her. It was nothing big, just a quick peck on the lips, but it was Mainlee's first. She could never forget that night, she couldn't stop talking about it for weeks to a poor Ellsie. Mainlee chuckled. Ellsie had gotten so tired of her talking about Peter that she had given up calling her at night.

Mainlee looked back at Peter, "I can't believe you still have this."

Peter smiled, "I wear it every day, as a necklace." Mainlee handed it back to him and he put it back over his head. "I never could stop thinking about you Mainlee." He sat down at the desk in front of her, but he turned to face her.

"What happened to you?" Mainlee sputtered, suddenly ticked off. "You left me. Without a heads up or anything!"

Peter looked down nervously. "The parents I was staying with at the time moved to Tulsa. They refused to let me say anything to you."

"John and Ursula." Mainlee mumbled.

"That's them." He looked up at Mainlee again, "I tried so hard to contact you, but I couldn't."

Mainlee stared at him. "Really?" She squeaked.

"Really." He reached for her hand. His beautiful eyes looked confused as he stared at her Mark. "What's this?"

Mainlee snatched her hand back. "Nothing." She said, looking down at her math textbook.

He cupped her face, pulling it back towards him, his eyes filled with worry. "It must be something."

"Well, it's something that I can't explain now."

"Mainlee, you can tell me everything." He almost sounded exasperated.

"Peter please…" Mainlee moaned.

He put up his arms in surrender. "Fine, I won't ask Moomoo."

Mainlee smiled at her old nickname. "Moomoo." She repeated.

Peter grinned, "Remember when I started calling you that?"

"How could I forget?" Mainlee through her head back and laughed. "The fourth grade. Ellsie's brother abandoned us at that farm. Where that cow pushed me down."

"And you fell in a cow pie!"

Mainlee crinkled her nose, "That smelled terrible!"

Peter nodded, his beautiful face full of laughter. "And we had to walk for miles to get home!"

"And Ellsie was wearing those heels she thought were so glamorous!" Mainlee said, remembering the mad Ellsie.

"Speaking of Ellsie, how is she?"

"She amazing, hasn't changed a bit really." Mainlee said, trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't talked to Ellsie yet. "Except way more beautiful, you'll be completely smitten when you see her!"

Peter raised his eyebrows, "How can I do that when I'm already under someone else's spell?"

Mainlee caught her breath. Her heart was pounding inside her, she hoped Peter hadn't noticed she was shaking. _This is Peter were talking about, don't be like this. _Mainlee took in a deep breath and cocked her eyebrows. "Who is this girl, Peter? Should I be jealous?"

"Very. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's smart, funny, and incredibly talented." He leaned in closer, "And cows adore her!"

Mainlee couldn't help but smile, her heart lifting. "Sounds like some catch."

"She is." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Excuse me." They broke apart to see their substitute teacher standing over them. She was an old lady, weirdly reminding Mainlee of the librarian. The sub peered down at them through her tiny glasses, which so happened to be perched on her scrawny nose.

Peter leaned back, blushing. "Sorry."

Mainlee looked down, her face flushed. "Sorry." She repeated, trying to busy herself with her math worksheets. "Won't happen again."

Peter and Mainlee turned their attention back to their worksheets. They only spoke when they asked each other a question.

When the bell rang, Mainlee stood up, but Peter grabbed her hand. "Will I see you later?"

Mainlee nodded, "Of course you will, I'll find you."

Mainlee was the first girl out of the locker room. She wanted to find Patrick, to tell him all about Peter. There were some guys already out, but as the rest of the kids came out, there was no sign of Patrick.

Mainlee suppressed a sigh. _Is he that hurt? _She bit her lip nervously.

"Hey Mainlee, come on!" Beth shouted as they lined up to do their usual run. Mainlee jogged over. Beth was with Athena and Venus. They were sisters, who should have been born twins. They looked exactly the same: Short blond hair with green eyes. They were both short, skinny, and were never apart.

"Hey y'all!" Mainlee said, as they started walking. "Where's Marcus?"

Athena nodded up ahead, "Running."

Mainlee looked where she had pointed and sure enough, he was running. He was in the lead, since Patrick wasn't here. Mainlee just sighed and turned back to the girls, listening in to their endless chattering.

"He is hot!" Venus said, fanning herself.

"He can warm me any day!" Athena said, which set them into a fit of giggles. Beth rolled her eyes playfully.

Suddenly Athena stopped and gasped, turning to Mainlee. "Are you dating him?"

"If so," Venus said finishing, "We are so sorry!"

"Not really," was all Mainlee could manage to get out without slapping them both.

They let out a sigh of relief, as if this solved all their problems. "Good." Venus said.

Mainlee felt extremely uncomfortable, and the girls did not pick up her vibe. "So, um, I've always wondered where your names are from. Aren't they goddesses?"

Venus nodded and Athena spoke. "Oh yeah, Athena was the Goddess of War."

"And Venus is the Goddess of _lurve."_ Venus purred out the last word.

Athena poked her sister, and looked back at Mainlee. "She is obsessed with that fact."

"What can I say? I love boys too much!" Venus pouted, "But they never want to be with me it seems!" She sighed dramatically and with a superhuman effort, Mainlee didn't roll her eyes.

Beth put her hand on Venus' arm, "Of course they do darling! You are a boy magnet!" She pointed across the gym, to a bunch of boys Mainlee recognized from the basketball team. "They staring at you!"

Venus smirked, "Well, not any good boys."

Athena sighed, patting her sister's arm gently, like Beth. "What about David?"

Mainlee immediately knew who they were talking about. David was the star soccer player at the school, he had been ever since freshman year. All the older kids hated that, but they couldn't hate David. It was almost impossible. He was one of those kids who liked everyone. He didn't have a crowd, he was everywhere. Mainlee had hung out with him multiple times, but never anything serious. That would be weird, he was so brotherly.

The smirk flew off Venus' face. "Yeah, he's hot, but so not my type. He hangs out with those people." She pointed across the gym, her long, pointed fingers gesturing to the freshmen who were struggling to keep up. David was over there, encouraging them along. Mainlee smiled at the gesture, but apparently that was the wrong thing to do. "What are you smiling at?" Venus rounded on her.

Mainlee lost her smiling, backing up. "Nothing, it's nice."

Venus glared at her, and Athena spoke up. "Sorry, she's been touchy lately ever since her and…" She lowered her voice like she was speaking a bad word, "Daulton."

Mainlee just shook her head. Daulton and Venus had dated for a few months before he had cheated on her with the school slut.

Beth looked sympathetic at Venus, "Darling, I told you to forget him. He was _so _not worth it. He's a bastard."

This seemed to cheer Venus a little, "I guess so." She stared at the basketball players, who were waving her over. "Be right back!" She said, cat walking across the gym floor.

Beth and Athena chuckled. "That girl is crazy!" Athena said.

Mainlee suddenly felt queasy, and she quickly sputtered out, "I need to sit down."

Beth nodded, and Athena just waved her hand. Mainlee sat down on the dirty bleachers that hugged the gym walls. She sat down, suddenly tired and grumpy. _Why did I have to come to school? _Mainlee groaned inside. What she needed was a Coke.

She gingerly got up and snuck outside of the gym to the courtyard. There were soda machines there, and Mainlee reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out a dollar. This wasn't the first time she'd done it, so she always kept a spare dollar in her pockets. She grabbed the Coke and sat down on a bench. She couldn't go back in, because Coach would yell at her.

Gripping the coke, she popped it open and welcomed the familiar taste. She admitted it, she was addicted. The day wasn't normal unless she snuck a Coke in it. It was something that her mother always drank, one of the few things Mainlee appreciated about her. Mainlee thought about her mom and with a jolt realized that her birthday was coming up. Mainlee knew she didn't have too, but she wanted to buy her a gift.

Mainlee sighed, remembering her last visit, which was about two weeks ago. They had been forced to hand cuff her mother because she had slapped Mainlee. Mainlee couldn't remember why, but she could still feel the fierceness of the slap on her cheek and the look in her mother's angry eyes. She had gone to the dogs.

"There's nothing we can do," the doctor had told her. Mainlee had just shrugged and left. She had mixed feelings, she didn't like her, but at the same time, she was her _mother. _Mainlee felt some sort of duty to her, _Keeping her alive? Is that it? _Mainlee asked herself bitterly.

Mainlee shuddered at the thought. She shook her head and slumped, taking a sip of her Coke. She didn't want to think about what those doctors did to her. At least they weren't as barbaric as they were in the old days.

She had suddenly thought of Peter, and the countless times he had been with her to visit her mom. Her mother loved Peter, and Mainlee always felt a pang of jealousy. Did her mother love Peter more than her? This question bounced in her mind constantly, considering on how her mother hated boys. She had shunned her own sons, yet she was captivated by Peter.

Peter had always been Mainlee's shoulder to cry on, after visits to her mother. Her mother would complain bitterly the whole time about how life was unfair and that her own daughter wouldn't save her. She hated the fact that her sons and 'husband' didn't visit her. She was perfect in her eyes and she didn't understand how much she had hurt the family.

Looking at the clock on the schools pointless tower, Mainlee saw that third period was about to end. She chugged the rest of her coke, and walked into the locker room to change.

"You okay?" Beth asked, retying her gorgeous dress.

"I'm fine, thanks." Mainlee quickly showered off, taking off the ugly shirt and shorts the school made them wear. She slipped back on her flip flops, stuffing her deodorant in her P.E. locker. She grabbed her backpack from it and left the locker room, not bothering to notice that all the girls were staring at her in equivalent curiosity.

Mainlee crossed the school to the courtyard. She wondered if she should go try and find Ellsie, but she shrugged it off, knowing she'd see her next period. Mainlee through her backpack on the ground and slipped onto the cold bench. She pulled an apple and bottle of water from her backpack. She munched on the apple, waiting for Dustin and Colton.

She scanned the area, looking for a sign of Peter. Would he want to eat with them? She shivered at the thought of Peter sitting next to her, hanging out with Colton and Dustin. What would they say? _'Making friends with humans again, Mainlee? _She could imagine Dustin asking her.

She opened the bottle of water, taking a sip, in the hot April weather. She was jealous of northerners, who would still be enjoying the nice cool air. In Tallahassee, the only real 'winter' they had was in the month of January. A quick snap of the cold, and then poof. It was gone. Not that she could complain, Mainlee loved the heat, the sunshine, and the humidity. All the other girls at school hated the humidity, because it frizzed their hair, but it never effected her hair.

Mainlee was basking in the sun when Dustin and Colton finally appeared. "Hey." She said, through a mouthful of apple.

Dustin and Colton sat across from her, looking surprisingly smug.

"What?" Mainlee mumbled, when they didn't speak.

Dustin looked at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "We just received a text from Oscar telling us all about your arrangement with the other pack."

Mainlee glared at them, "So what? It's not like you were there to help me."

Colton laughed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't get your dander up, were just telling you what he said."

Mainlee let herself relax, "Yeah, I was pretty freaked." She paused, "I didn't know what else to do."

"I think that was smart of you," Dustin said, shrugging at Mainlee's surprised looks. "I mean, it's not like you had anything else to bargain with."

Colton nodded in agreement, "I think so too. But, I understand Oscar's anger with you."

Dustin punched Colton, "You are such a pansy!"

"Which is what makes him so cute!" Mainlee laughed, tapping Colton's nose. "Isn't that right sweetie?" Colton squirmed away, laughing.

"Anyways," Colton said, "The pack totally shunned him, and I think I would hate them too."

"But after all these years?" Mainlee asked.

Colton shrugged, "Oscar has a lot of hatred in him, I guess."

Before Mainlee could mumble her agreements, a voice sounded behind her. "Who's Oscar?"

Mainlee gasped and spun around, only to relax and see that it was Peter. He was caring a lunch tray, which Mainlee found adorable. She smiled at him. "Just a friend, I guess you could say."

He sat down beside her, "Is it my turn to be jealous?" He laughed, and turned to Dustin and Colton. "Hey." He said coolly, "I'm Peter."

Dustin nor Colton extended a hand, so Mainlee piped up and said, "This is Dustin and Colton. Guys, I want you to meet Peter." She felt awkward being with Peter in front of them. Compared to Dustin and Colton, Peter seemed like a little boy. Dustin and Colton had their brows raised.

"The love of her life," Peter said, sweeping Mainlee into her arms to kiss her. He pulled back and grinned at her stillness. "You okay?"

Mainlee shook her head to clear her thoughts, something she seemed to be doing lately. "Not at all." She glared at Dustin and Colton and mouthed 'Be nice.'

Dustin leaned over and got really close to Peters face. "So you're the one who broke our Mainlee's heart?"


	10. Chapter 9: Catfights and Coffee

The rest of the day for Mainlee was a blur of work and smelly teenagers. Ellsie never showed up for art, so Mainlee never got the chance to talk to her. Science had been extremely awkward, sitting across from Justin who just glared at her the entire time and Marcus on the side, sneaking peeks at her boobs. She had a headache and grew increasingly tired as the day dragged on, wishing it would just end.

All her classmates were the exact opposite. They were high on the Prom. It was all anyone would speak off, the thing Mainlee didn't want to think about.

She promised to find Peter after school, so once the bell rang she stood outside. She told Dustin and Colton to head to her car.

"Mainlee!" Peter's now familiar voice sounded above all the chaos, and she turned to see him waving and running, causing everyone to look their way. When he finally reached her he gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I got lost."

"It's fine," Mainlee said, glaring at the other students who reluctantly looked away, Mainlee figured they were still tuned into the conversation.

"Well," Peter said, his cheeks flushed, "A little birdie told me there was a football game tonight?" He grinned, "I really want to go, and I'd love you to be my date."

Mainlee laughed, "You don't need a date for a football game, but I'm already going."

Peters face lit up, and Mainlee thought he was going to explode into lava of happiness. "Allright! At my old school, we didn't even qualify for a football team." He paused, putting a finger to his chin. "Well, if we did, I didn't know 'cause we didn't have one."

Mainlee just shook her head, "Okay Peter, I'll see you later." She slowly turned away, not wanting to leave, and he thankfully grabbed her hand.

"Hey you," he smiled. "Don't go so fast. My car is in the shop right now and I see you have a car." He glanced over to where Dustin and Colton were leaning against her Jaguar. "I was hoping you'd give me a ride."

"Sure, I'd love too." She paused, "Wait, I don't even know where you live!"

He slapped his forehead, "Duh!" He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down his address.

"Man, you have suckish handwriting," Mainlee said, taking the paper.

"Yeah, something John and Ursula drilled me about all the time." His face looked serious and far off. Mainlee could hear the coldness in his voice.

Mainlee squeezed his hand, "You'll have to tell me all about that later, okay? Right now, I have two angsty teenagers waiting for a ride."

Peter twisted his face, "Do you like them like that?"

Mainlee wanted to laugh at his childish tone, but she controlled herself. "Not like _that._" She emphasized the last word to make him laugh, "I'm starting to consider them…like family."

Peter's eyes filled with relief, "Good. No competition then." He stopped, looking deeply into her eyes, "But I would fight for you if I need too. You can count on that." A shout sounded from behind them, and a group of guys stood waving at Peter in front of the school. "That's me!" Peter said, kissing her quickly.

Mainlee wriggled her eyebrows, "Cute and popular." She laughed, letting go of his hand.

"Nah," he said, jogging away. "Bye Moomoo!"

Mainlee was taken aback by the fact he called her by her old nickname again. "That boy." Mainlee said laughing to herself. "How I missed him…" She said, more quietly as she approached the car.

By now, Colton and Dustin had folded their arms and were frowning at her.

"What?" Mainlee burst out, getting in the car, quickly followed by Dustin and Colton. "Must you frown at me?"

"You really shouldn't be hanging out with him Mainlee," Dustin said, taking shotgun. "You know we're not supposed to get attached to humans."

"I don't really care about that."

"Mainlee, come on." Colton said, his voice strained. "You're in love with him?"

"I never said that," Mainlee said briskly, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well it sure seems he is." Dustin muttered, rolling down his window.

"Look guys…" Mainlee searched for words. "I did. I do. I don't know. He was my life. He kept all the bad stuff away."

"He left you though," Colton rudely pointed out.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for that." Mainlee spat out, speeding up.

Dustin snorted loudly and Mainlee wanted to punch him. "Stay out of my business."

"God Mainlee, don't say that." Colton said, annoyed.

"Well, then stop being such jerkbuckets!" She yelled. To her surprise, Dustin and Colton burst out laughing, confusing her. "What?"

"Is that even a word?" Dustin was barely able to get out, since he was laughing so hard.

"Of course it is," Mainlee snapped, but a smile crossed her face. "And you guys really are jerbuckets."

"Whatever," Colton laughed. Mainlee sped down the road, loving the feel of the car in her control. She pulled into Oscar's neighborhood.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Mainlee asked, changing the subject.

"Well, not going to the football game for one." Dustin said.

"But I want you guys there!" Mainlee whined, not caring about her child like tone.

"Uh, no humans remember?" Colton said, lightly knocking her head. "Anyone in there?"

Mainlee laughed, "Fine then. Don't come. I'll have fun with Peter." As the sound of his name, Dustin froze up again.

"I still don't think you should hang out with him." He muttered, looking out the window.

"Well too bad." Mainlee said, pulling into Oscar's driveway. "I don't need your permission."

"But you might need mine." Mainlee heard Oscar's voice growling, as he exited the garage.

Mainlee forced herself not to roll her eyes and run him over. "No thank you." She said, following the boys out of the car.

Oscar did not look happy, he was clearly still mad at Mainlee. She just looked at him and shrugged, walking straight into the house. Mainlee could hear Oscar right behind her, but she ignored him, walking into the kitchen of the house, grabbing a much needed Coke from the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oscar snapped, standing over her with crossed arms as Mainlee sat down at the booth.

"Relaxing," Mainlee snapped back, looking smug. "After all, this is my home now right?"

Oscar had a look of disbelief on his face and he obviously couldn't think of what to do, so he sat himself squarely across from her at the booth. Mainlee glared at him as she opened the coke and took a sip.

"You just going to sit there?" Mainlee asked, setting her coke on the table. "If you're not going to talk to me, I have stuff to do."

He hesitated, then finally spoke. "Yes, I do. Your behavior is not acceptable. This is my pack, and you shall do as I say. Now tell me what you were talking about in the car."

Mainlee's mouth dropped open as she stared at him in disbelief. "Who do you think you are?"

He leaned in, locking his gaze with hers. "I am Oscar, your leader and mate. Now talk woman!"

Mainlee could not believe what she was hearing. "This is not the 1800s, I do not have to answer to you. Hello? I have freedom, you know. I do not have to answer to you!" She let a smirk cross her face, "Plus, I'm alpha female."

Oscar's eyes blazed with anger, Mainlee felt she had literally set a fire in them. "I am your leader, now tell me or I will…" He paused, trying to think of something to say.

"Or what?" Mainlee shouted at him, standing up. "You going to hurt me? Rape me? Like you did last time?" She narrowed her eyes, "You going to kick me out of your pack?" When he didn't say anything, she continued, " 'Cause I would love to be out of here. You can pick a mate who will be pathetic and be at your beck and call. Huh? Got nothing to say? Much better." She picked up her coke and strode out of the house, leaving Oscar boiling with anger inside. She imagined him lashing out at something. She just hoped it wasn't Dustin or Colton.

She gasped, _Would he really do that? _

Mainlee sat in driveway, windows up, not wanting to go inside. Her dad's car was parked in front of her, and she had avoided him the past few days, and she wanted to keep it up.

She felt something brush her foot and she looked down to see the paper Lindsey had given her on the floor. Without thinking, she whipped out her Blackberry, immediately calling the number.

"Hello?" Lindsey's voice sounded when she picked up.

"Uh, hi." Mainlee realized she had no idea what to say. "This is Mainlee."

"I thought so." Lindsey said, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Mainlee chewed her lip. "Um, I was hoping maybe we could talk?"

"Sure Mainlee, I'd love too." Lindsey paused, "Do you know the Black Dog Café?"

Mainlee nodded, then realized that Lindsey couldn't see her right now. "Yes!" She accidently shouted into the phone, and Lindsey laughed. "Um, see you there in twenty?"

"Sounds good to me. See you." Mainlee pushed end and geared up her engine, loving the rumbling sound. She pulled out of the driveway, but not before she noticed Oscar standing in the window, watching her. Mainlee swore she could see him heading for the door, but she quickly sped away, forgetting it.

Mainlee pulled into the Black Dog Café's parking lot. It was a quaint restaurant, but it was comfortable and quiet. Mainlee stepped inside, and not seeing Lindsey yet, bought a cup of coffee. She walked out the side door and walked down to the lake, Lake Ella. She sat down on one of the benches and was immediately flocked by ducks, eager for food. When they realized she had no food, they flew away, probably to attack their next victim.

Mainlee looked out at the still water, letting the site calm her. _I never thought I'd be sitting watching a lake on my afternoons. Usually at this time I'd be shopping, talking, hanging out with boys…_

She sighed, looking around for Lindsey. She looked down at her carefully pedicured feet, glossy and pink. Her father had money, plenty of it. He was a Vet, and he had his own office downtown. This meant endless money for her to go on shopping sprees with Ellsie. Mainlee was always buying something for Ellsie, since she didn't have as much. Ellsie had to work for every penny she needed, even though her brother racked in a high amount. Ellsie didn't like taking money from her brother, considering she never knew where it came from.

Mainlee took of her flip flops and let her feet rest against the cool grass. It was nice to do something peaceful for a change, not having to worry about her hair, which had been pulled back into a ponytail. Her red hair glimmered in the light, it always did. People joked her hair was a fiery red disco ball when it was exposed to the sun. No one had ever made fun of her for it, and Mainlee loved the attention.

She looked at her Blackberry, which said four 'o'clock. Mainlee had an hour and a half before the game. _That is, if Lindsey ever gets here…_

As if reading her mind, Mainlee heard Lindsey call, "I'm here!" She turned around to see Lindsey, holding a cup of coffee, striding towards her. She plopped herself down by Mainlee in a very un-Lindsey like fashion and looked at the water, taking a sip of her delicious smelling coffee.

They sat in silence, for what seemed like an eon, sipping their coffee. Mainlee watched the ducks, flying around and Lindsey let out a chuckle, "Those ducks are up to no good."

"They were disappointed I didn't have any food," Mainlee said, looking at Lindsey with a serious expression. "Are you angry with me?"

Lindsey's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why would I be?"

"'Cause of Oscar, I guess." Mainlee said, loving the feel of the coffee mug in her in hands, warming them up.

Lindsey let out a short laugh, "Of course not! I know you're mad at Oscar."

"How did you know?" Mainlee asked, wondering how Lindsey seemed to know everything.

"Rowan told me."

"Oh, well that would explain it, I guess." Mainlee stopped, thinking about what to say next. "Well, he's pretty P.O'D at me too."

"I'm sure he is." Lindsey said, and Mainlee was glad she understood. "After all, he does seem to hate us with a burning passion."

"You can say that again." Mainlee mumbled into her mug, and Lindsey laughed. Two men sitting close to them gave them a look and started to walk their direction. Mainlee felt irritated, everywhere she went some guy had to interrupt. That was, until she saw the two men were holding hands. It seemed like the two were arguing, one obviously wanted to get nearer, but the other was holding him back. Mainlee let out a sigh of relief when the two walked back to the bench they were sitting at.

Lindsey stared after the men, with a curious expression on her face. "I think I know them."

Mainlee stared after them, trying not to seem too obvious. One was shaggy, with long hair and a growing beard. Mainlee couldn't quite see the other, but he looked pretty scruffy too. "I don't know them."

Lindsey jumped in her seat, "I figured it out!" She pointed towards the guy Mainlee couldn't see. "See him?" Mainlee just nodded. "He used to be in our pack. He was kicked out, before Finn-times, that is. Our leader at the time, didn't like him because he is-" She cut off, as if she didn't want to spill his secret.

"Gay?" Mainlee asked, and Lindsey nodded, sighing at the fact she didn't have to say anything. "It's okay, I figured that much out."

Lindsey sat there quietly, staring after the men, who started to walk away, still arguing. "I think I may have loved him."

Mainlee sat back in surprise, she wasn't sure how she should react to this. "Um," was all she could muster.

"It's okay," she said, nervously laughing, "I should tell you more about me." She took a deep breath, something that confused Mainlee. Lindsey didn't seem like the kind of person who had secrets. Or at least, someone who was shy about telling them. "We grew up together, I loved him like a brother. But then we grew older and I saw him in a completely different way. He never saw me any different than the little sister whom he loved."

"I understand," Mainlee said, even though she didn't really.

"Well, that was when he came out of the closet. Our leader didn't like him so he was sent away." She looked in the direction that they left, but there was nothing but ducks and water. "I hope he's allright."

Mainlee shook her head in pity. Like those times when you didn't really understand, but you wanted the person to feel better. Mainlee was still a little shocked from what Lindsey told her, so she waited for Lindsey to talk.

"But I have Finn now," she finally said, after a long silence. "And I love him more than Earth itself." She stopped, then looked at Mainlee and gasped. "Oh my gosh! You called me so we can talk and here I am going off about old silly stories!" She put her hands on Mainlee's and said, "What did you want to say?"

Mainlee didn't think what Lindsey said was just some 'silly storey' but she said, "It's just like kind of sucks right now." Mainlee told Lindsey about Oscar and Ellsie, and all the things she has had to deal with lately. She left out Peter because she didn't know what Lindsey would say to that.

Lindsey nodded her head, her beautiful eyes filled with sympathy, "That does suck Mainlee. I can't help you much with the Oscar problem, but I sure have a few words about Ellsie. Just talk to her, Mainlee! Your best friends and from what I understand, you have been for quite some time."

Mainlee cocked her head, "You do?"

Lindsey smiled, "I've heard a few things through the grapevine."

Mainlee sighed, "How come _everyone _knows all about me?"

Lindsey shrugged, "You're such a popular girl!"

Mainlee snorted, "That would be Ellsie. Although, she's worked hard to keep her life a secret."

"And you haven't," Lindsey said, giving Mainlee a confident look. "And that's what makes you so strong! You don't let the past affect you." Mainlee wanted to laugh, but she held it in seeing Lindsey's serious face. "You're an amazing person, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Mainlee suddenly felt like she was in a reality show, where she was drunk and spilling her guts to a guy who just wanted to get on her good side so he could sleep with her. A guy who wasn't into after morning breakfasts. Mainlee laughed to herself, imagining the situation. When she saw Lindsey's confused face she replied, "Thanks a lot Lindsey. It's good to be complimented every once in awhile."

Lindsey's lips slowly curved into a grin as she fluffed her long hair, "I know what you mean." Lindsey pulled out her iphone, which made Mainlee extremely jealous, and Lindsey announced she had to leave.

Mainlee got up and said, "Thanks for everything. I should be leaving too."

Lindsey hugged Mainlee and smiled, "Anytime darling." They walked back to the Black Dog Café to return their mugs and saying goodbye once more, Mainlee got into her jaguar.

Looking at the clock, Mainlee almost leaped into the air. It was five 'o'clock and Mainlee had to pick up Peter still. She pulled out of the dirt parking lot, and dug into her purse, pulling out Peter's address. He didn't live that far from Oscar. _Awesome, maybe they'll become neighbors._

Mainlee raced down the streets, blasting the music in her car. She let the music take over her thoughts as she pulled into Peter's driveway. Turns out he was only four houses down from Oscar's.

She sighed and got out of the car, racing up the drive to knock on his door. She suddenly realized she had no idea if he was living alone or with another set of parents. She nervously bounced up and down while she waited for him to come out. His house was one-storey. It was painted a dark brown, and was pretty small. It was possible he lived here alone.

When Mainlee heard footsteps, she took in a sharp breath. A small, blond opened the door and smiled the biggest smile Mainlee had ever seen. Mainlee took a step back, not sure what to do.

"Mainlee!" She squealed, grabbing Mainlee's hand. She pulled Mainlee into a hug, and when she finally let go, she stared at Mainlee. "Wow you are so beautiful, just like Petya said! I feel like I know you already!"

"Petya?" Mainlee asked, giving Jesse a confused smile.

"Yeah, that's his name, silly duckling!" She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Um…" Mainlee started, but Jesse cut her off with a flick of her hand.

"Let me guess, you don't have a clue who I am."

"Um, uh, yes?" Mainlee said, always great with words.

She rolled her eyes again, annoyed, but Mainlee could tell she wasn't angry. "I'm Jesse, Petya's cousin."

Mainlee stood there awkwardly, gawking at her. "C-Cousin?"

Jesse slowly nodded, "That would be me."

"I thought he was all alone!" Mainlee shouted and she jumped at the loudness of her voice.

"So did he, Mainlee." Jesse led her to the raggedy sofa sitting in the room. "I live in Russia with my father, and even I didn't know about Petya until a few months ago, when I wanted to move here to America."

Mainlee was about to ask her more, when Peter, _or Petya, _Mainlee thought, walked into the room. "Hey ladies," he breezed in, acting totally natural. He smiled at Mainlee, "Ready?"

"Hm." Mainlee just nodded towards him, before turning back to Jesse. "It was nice to meet you, I hope I'll see you round soon!"

Jesse nodded enthusiastically, "Me too!" She gave Mainlee a quick hug, then Mainlee turned back to Peter, who took her arm and led her to the door.

"Bye Jess!" Peter called, and they walked to Mainlee's jaguar. Peter got in, clearing scanning the car. He grunted in satisfaction as he ran his hand against the dashboard. "Nice car." He said, as Mainlee put the car in reverse, pulling out of the driveway.

"Don't you dare get me off subject." Mainlee said, hoping she didn't sound too angry. "How come I didn't know about Jesse, Petya." She added her name for him.

Peter blushed a deep scarlet, before talking. "I just met her really. She just didn't come up in the conversation today."

"How long have you known her?"

Peter shrugged, staring out the front window, "Only a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Mainlee asked, wondering how they ended up living together.

As if reading her thoughts he said, "Well, she found me right before I was about to move here. She needed someone to help her learn American customs, and I needed somewhere to stay."

"You were planning on moving here?" Mainlee squeaked.

"Of course. I am eighteen now Mainlee," He bragged his most macho voice.

Mainlee took this all in, she had totally forgotten about that. "So you moved here to…be with me?"

She could feel his gaze on hers, but she stared at the road ahead of her. "Why wouldn't I, Mainlee? I've never stopped loving you." Mainlee's heart fluttered inside her chest. "I convinced Jesse to move here, and she agreed. I think she needed more than I needed her." He chuckled. "That girl is funny."

Mainlee couldn't help but chuckle with him, her stomach was tied in knots from what Peter had said. A wave of guilt engulfed her…She had forgotten about him. "I'm sure she is."

She pulled into the Chiles parking lot, parking her car on the opposite side of the parking lot this time, right next to the gym where the football field is. Cars had already gotten there, and she could here fans cheering already. Peter paid for them to get in, and they took their seats in the cool, silver bleachers.

Mainlee could see Chiles Timberwolves were winning, and she scanned the field for Marcus. Sure enough he was there, playing almighty quarterback. At a break, he looked up and saw her, and he grinned and waved, before turning back to the game. Mainlee felt herself blush, and Peter wrapped his arm around her.

"Who's that?" He asked, his voice calm, but Mainlee could see a hint of jealousy.

"All guys are the same!" Mainlee laughed and a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, whatever." He smirked. Mainlee loved the feel of his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The game ended with high spirits, the Timberwolves had one. Marcus immediately came running over, giving Mainlee a hug.

"I knew you'd be my good luck charm!" He said, winking at her. He turned to face Peter and extended his hand, which Peter shook. "You must be Mainlee's brother." Marcus said, grinning.

Peter frowned, "Um, no. I'm her-"

Marcus cut him off, turning back to Mainlee. "Party at my house. Want to come?"

Mainlee gulped, the tension that was forming was obvious, but Marcus didn't seem to notice. "I don't know."

Peter spoke up, "I don't think we'll be attending." This caught Marcus' attention, and he looked Peter up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." He said to Peter. "I'll catch you tomorrow, Mainlee." He said before jogging off.

Mainlee sighed, _When would she ever get a break from boys?_


	11. Chapter 10: Hospitals and Hugs

Peter and Mainlee walked off to the parking lot, his arm around her waist. Mainlee was feeling jumpy after Marcus left, she was devising ways to 'dump' him. She didn't know what to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked, making Mainlee jump.

"Oh, um, just the game."

"Pretty intense, right?" Peter said, not picking up on her jumpiness. "I'm glad we won." They pulled up to Mainlee's car, but Peter insisted on driving. _Men,_ Mainlee thought, laughing quietly to herself.

Peter opened her door for her, and then closing it, he circled the car, getting into the driver's seat. He started the car and Mainlee could tell he was really enjoying driving it. Mainlee watched his face turn from happy to concern.

"What did that guy mean about you being his 'Good Luck Charm.'?" Peter asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Mainlee groaned, leaning back into the seat. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Please, Mainlee." Peter begged, and Mainlee suddenly felt compelled to answer.

"He just likes me is all." Mainlee said, closing her eyes. She could feel Peters gaze on her for a minute, before he must have turned his attention back to the road.

"Well I don't think I like him very much." Peter grunted all testosterone like.

"That makes two of us then." Mainlee said.

Peter chuckled. "Good." Mainlee felt his hand cover hers, "I just want to be able to talk to you about these things. We need to be a proper couple."

Mainlee cracked open her eyes halfway, "Yeah, we need to talk about some stuff then." She could almost feel the nervousness coming off Peter.

"Like what?" He swallowed, as if Mainlee was about to point a gun at his head.

Mainlee sat up, looking out the window. There was a shape crumpled at the edge of the road. She lightly tapped Peters arm, "Pull over." He quickly complied, and Mainlee jumped out of the car. The crumpled person suddenly looked very familiar. "Ellsie!" Mainlee gasped, crouching down by her friend.

She turned Ellsie over, so that her head was in Mainlee's lap. Ellsie was bleeding heavily; her clothes were soaked in warm blood. There was a giant scar across Elsie's stomach, obviously the cause of the loss of blood. Ellsie gripped her head, her eyes shut and her teeth clenched.

"Ellsie! Ellsie, what happened?" Mainlee said, gently shaking her best friend. Peter had gotten out of the car too and was crouching next to Mainlee.

Ellsie groaned, "Os…"

"Come on, tell me!" Mainlee felt tears running down her cheeks, the saltiness clinging to her lips.

"…Car." Ellsie finished, wheezing. Ellsie shook heavily in Mainlee arms, making her tears come faster.

"Oscar? Is that is?" Mainlee asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Did he do this to you?"

Instead of answering, Ellsie shook her head slightly. "Oh Ellsie!" Mainlee cried. She turned to Peter, help me get her in the car, she needs to be taken to the hospital. She watched Peter carry her gently into the car, laying her in the backseat.

Mainlee sat there for a moment more, before standing up. "Go without me Peter, I need to take care of some business." Peter looked t her doubtfully, but before he could open his mouth, Mainlee put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk, just go, Ellsie needs your help. You're just going to have to trust me."

Peter watched her for a minute, before nodding. "I trust you." He leaned in and kissed her gently, before hopping in her car and driving off.

Mainlee stood there, her eyes watching the car speed off in the distance. "Why must it be like this?" Mainlee asked herself, her stomach churning restlessly.

"Because that's how I want it to be." A deep, husky, voice sounded behind her and Mainlee spun around to be face to face with none other than Oscar himself.

"Who do you think you are?" Mainlee yelled, anger at a boiling point inside her. She pushed Oscar away, who stumbled, but caught himself. He straightened himself up.

"I am your leader and you are never going to push me again." He grabbed her wrists and Mainlee struggled to free herself, but he was to strong. "Stop fussing Mainlee." He growled.

Mainlee peered up at his tall frame. His eyes were full of anger and something else Mainlee couldn't pick out. That's what freaked her out the most. "What do you want Oscar?"

"For you to be obedient." Oscar dragged her into the woods, Mainlee barely able to stay on her feet. She didn't realize how strong Oscar was until now. He didn't even look tired, as if he dragged fighting girls into the woods every day.

Mainlee struggled until she couldn't anymore. She sighed, not knowing what to do. Oscars strong arms picked her up and carried her, somewhere Mainlee didn't want to know.

Despite her struggle to keep her eyes open, Mainlee fell asleep in his arms.

Mainlee awoke in Oscar's bed for the second time. _At least this time I'm not raped. _She looked down at herself and let out a sigh of relief. She was still in the clothes she was yesterday. Mainlee sat up, wondering what happened. _Is Ellsie okay? Is Peter worried about me? Where's Oscar?_

Suddenly, the door to Oscar's bedroom whipped open and Oscar appeared, shirtless and sweaty. "Come on," He grunted, searching for a shirt, "Let's go."

Mainlee crossed her arms. "Where?"

He looked at her, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"How cliché." Mainlee grumbled, not moving.

Oscar jumped into the bathroom a came out quickly, looking at Mainlee. "Let's go. Now." He said more firmly.

"No," Mainlee said, scooting back against the bed frame. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

Oscar's eyes flared and he took a step closer, "I don't want to make this difficult Mainlee, get. Up."

"No," Mainlee said louder. "I'm tired of this and I'm tired of you." Suddenly, Ellsie flashed back into her mind. "Why did you hurt my best friend?"

Oscar's eyes went big in surprise, "That weak girl?" Mainlee narrowed her eyes. "Well," Oscar started, "If you had been a good mate then she wouldn't be hurt. I went looking for you last night, and I ran into her. When I asked her where you were she refused to say anything."

"So you beat her up?" Mainlee voice grew colder at the thought.

Oscar nodded, "She refused to answer me." _As if that makes it okay._ "So I had to take it to the next level."

"Humph." Mainlee's mind raced. _What have I done? The people I love are getting hurt. _"Oscar." Mainlee stated, even though she meant it as a question.

Oscar grunted, entering the bathroom again.

Mainlee watched him with curiosity. "Why do you treat me so badly?" Oscar entered the room again, his eyebrows raised.

"I didn't think I treated you badly." Mainlee grunted, turning away. "Okay." Oscar sighed, "I do treat you badly. It's because I care for you."

Mainlee snorted.

"Mainlee," He said, his voice strained. "I have to treat you like this; you don't know what's best for you."

"I think I can make my own decisions without you, thank you very much. I was doing fine without you."

Oscar entered the bathroom again, and Mainlee wondered what he was doing in there. "No you weren't. And now, I'm going to fix everything."

"Oh yeah?" Mainlee asked, creeping towards the end of the bed, trying to see into the bathroom. As if he sensed her spying on him, he reentered the room.

"We're going to get married." Mainlee started choking on nothing but air, but Oscar pulled two ties out of his dresser. He held them up, "Which do you like better?"

Mainlee stared at him, wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights. "Wh…What did you say?"

Oscar picked the red tie he was holding and entered the bathroom again. "I think we should make this official, you know. In the human world."

"What's the difference between the wolf and human world?" Was the only thing Mainlee could sputter out.

"Well, wolves automatically know when your mates. Humans don't." He paused, doing whatever it was in the bathroom. "Didn't you ever dream of your wedding?"

Mainlee paused, thinking about it. She never really did fantasize about her wedding day. The only thing that came close was when she and Peter had gotten 'married' in the fourth grade. They had done it at recess, with their entire class watching. Peter gave her a ring he had won at Skate World. She still had it, she thought in her old jewelry box. Mainlee smiled at the thought right as Oscar came in, and he took it as an acceptance.

"Well, I guess I should find you a dress." Mainlee shook her head, clearing her head of memories.

"I don't think so!" Mainlee said, standing up. Oscar whipped around to her, staring her down.

"I think so." He said, buttoning up the white shirt he was wearing. On closer surveillance, Mainlee noticed a tux slung over the chair in the corner.

Mainlee backed up, suddenly out of breath again. She bumped into the bed and she sat down. "Your…your serious?" Her hands starting to shake.

"Deadly." Oscar said, watching her like a hawk. Mainlee shuddered. She rested her head on the bed, closing her eyes, trying to block out the cruel reality.

"You can't make me marry you Oscar."

"I think I can." He strode over to her in what seemed like two giant steps and grabbed her arms. She gasped as his grip seemed to squeeze the life out of her wrists. "You will marry me." He rasped, his face but two inches from hers. "Or else."

Mainlee shivered, the coldness in his voice shrouding her in a dark, depressing cloak. Oscar pecked her on the forehead, like she had some disease he didn't want to catch. He strode to the chair, grabbing his suit jacket, and walked out the door.

Mainlee's knees buckled under her and she fell to the ground, the room spinning faster and faster until Mainlee couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and let all the tiredness take over her as she tumbled into another hole of deep darkness.

Mainlee woke up to the sounds of…_birds chirping?_ Her eyes shot open, revealing grass. She was in the woods. She felt it instantly, she was a wolf. And alone.

Mainlee jumped up, wolf senses kicking in. She could smell a rabbit about twenty feet away in the bush, not paying attention to the giant wolf. She could hear the soft voices of wolves, not too far off. Mainlee followed them, trying to be as sneaky as possible. Memories of earlier flooded into her mind and she shivered.

Mainlee took a deep smell, taking in the familiar scent of Oscar and someone she didn't know. Mainlee decided she wasn't going to stick around and find out.

Mainlee creped out in the other direction, careful to keep all scents alert. She slunk down, her wolf shoulders sagging close to the ground. She was not going to let herself be seen.

A twig snapped behind her and Mainlee froze, realization shot through her, she had no idea where she was. When no one came bursting through the woods, Mainlee crept on finally emerging from the woods to some neighborhood. The houses were big and fancy, a place Mainlee and her family once lived, and then her dad decided for a smaller house.

Mainlee quickly changed; a random wolf walking through the neighborhood was probably not a good idea. She started walking down the perfectly white sidewalk. She tried to act normal, so no would suspect she just walked through the woods.

Mainlee ran her fingers through her hair, trying to brush it. Her hair easily flowed around her shoulders. She looked down at her clothes, the same as yesterday.

"Ew," she said to herself, "I look disgusting." She nodded to the old man, who was staring oddly at her from his front yard. She smelled bad too. Mainlee looked around and noticed a young man walking across the street, walking towards her. She sniffed the air taking in his scent, the one good perk about being a wolf. It was Rowan, the wolf she had met a couple days ago.

Panic spread through Mainlee and she frantically looked for a place to hide. She glanced back into the old man's yard, who had thankfully returned to his house. She sprinted across the yard and took shelter behind a bush. When she finally looked out at the street again, she let out a sigh of relief, he was gone. Mainlee stood up, brushing the dirt of her legs.

"Who are we hiding from?" Rowans voice sounded behind Mainlee and she screamed, causing him to fall over. He had been crouching right behind her, and she hadn't even noticed.

"Gosh dang it!" Mainlee said, taking slow, deep breaths. "You'd think after all the NCIS I watch; I'd be able to hide myself properly."

Rowan laughed, pulling himself up. "NCIS?"

"My favorite show." Mainlee glanced around; none of the old man's neighbors had come out.

"So who were we hiding from?" He asked, taking Mainlee by surprise. "And by the way, whoever it was totally would have spotted us from the way you screamed." His eyes were teasing her, which was why she had been taken by surprise. He didn't seem like the joking type.

"Um, no one." Mainlee said, standing up. Rowan defiantly did not believe her.

"Really Mainlee."

"Fine, I was hiding from you." Mainlee watched as surprise ran across Rowans face. Mainlee smiled, "Nothing against you. I'm just not in the mood to talk."

Rowan nodded, "I totally understand." He looked Mainlee up and down. He must have sniffed the air, because his nose crinkled. "Do you want to come back to my place?" Mainlee sighed and nodded. "This way." He said, walking through the old man's backyard, hopping over the fence. He turned around and gave Mainlee a hand in hopping over the fence.

"You always hopping people's fences?" Mainlee asked, following him through another yard. "I think that's against the law or something."

Rowan laughed, "Yeah, okay."

Mainlee shook her head, as she hopped over another fence. They entered a giant backyard, one that seemed out of place in the neighborhood. Well, out of the two backyards Mainlee had seen.

"Here we go," Rowan said, walking up the porch and sliding open the door. Mainlee walked into a kitchen, the biggest she'd ever seen. Glossy wooden floors, shiny silver appliances, and white walls. Rowan walked right through the equally giant dining room and behind that were stairs. He climbed them, not even checking if Mainlee was following. She walked behind him through an empty room, except the walls.

The walls were covered in different paintings. Rowan immediately walked through the next door, but Mainlee strayed, looking at the paintings. The first one she came across was a black and white picture of a mother and child. It made Mainlee's stomach churn. Jealous of the child in the picture. She shook her head and moved to the next, an abstract painting of reds, oranges, and yellows. Mainlee loved it, it reminded her of something Ellsie would have.

The next one she stumbled on made her freeze in her tracks. It was a painting of her. Mainlee peered closer, the woman in the picture had blue eyes instead of her green. Her blue eyes were beautiful, but intense and somewhat scary. Mainlee took a step back, gazing at the picture. She had the same shape as Mainlee, the same fiery red hair. In the background, wolves covered the hill behind her. Mainlee eyes quickly slipped back to the woman, who seemed to have hypnotized Mainlee. It was too hard to look away. Mainlee's head started to pound and her vision dizzied. A jolt of electricity shot through her body, sending her mind spinning.

_She was on the hill but no wolves were there .She overlooked the village that lay below. Mainlee could see humans bustling around, picking up vegetables, setting up market tables._

_Mainlee sniffed the air, she drew in a scent she'd never smelled before, but to her body it was familiar. Mainlee peered at her hand, only a half moon shone. Who am I? Mainlee asked herself._

_She shuddered, looking up at the sun shining down on the people below. Nothing seemed amiss. A man stepped into the village square. Mainlee's senses immediately were directed to the man. He was tall, scruffy, brown haired, and someone knew she would never have chosen. _

_Mainlee's body shook, wanting to go closer to the man, wanting to be near him…_

"That's my favorite picture." Rowans soft voice carried behind her, snapping Mainlee back to the painting. "That woman was our old leader, Maykin."

"Pretty name." _Maykin, Maykin, Maykin. Was I supposed to be her?_

Rowan stood next to Mainlee, his shoulder lightly brushing hers. "Yes, it was. She was amazing. Though, in my opinion she was much more captivating in real life. Couldn't take your eyes off her."

Mainlee could understand, the woman in the picture was beautiful, imagining what she would of looked like in real life. _Maykin, Maykin, Maykin. _

"Anyways, she died." Mainlee swear she could sense Rowan shaking. "I was too young to know what was going on. The adults refuse to talk about what happened to her." Mainlee wondered if it had to do something with the man.

Mainlee stared at her, this mysterious woman. _Maykin, Maykin, Maykin._

Rowan put his hand on her shoulder and Mainlee was able to take her eyes off Maykin. "I drew a bath for you." Mainlee nodded, letting Rowan lead her out of the room. Mainlee was afraid to look at the picture of Maykin in fear she tumble back to the hill.

Rowan entered what must have been the master bath. A shower stood at the back, but a large Jacuzzi tub sat in the middle, water bubbling, and assortments of bottles lining the sides.

"Um, if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." He said briskly, before leaving Mainlee alone.

Mainlee quickly stripped off her clothes, stepping into the warm water. She slid down to the bottom, resting her head on the cushion that lay on one side of the tub. She glanced at the bottles, finally finding a bubble bath and poured the liquid into the water.

Quickly, bubbles filled the bath, reminding Mainlee of her childhood. Afternoons where her mother would draw her baths, putting this ridiculous pink Barbie bubble bath. Mainlee would sit in the tub while her mother would shampoo her hair, complaining about how long it was. That was something that always confused Mainlee. Her mother refused to let Mainlee cut her hair, but she never seemed to like it. Mainlee's mother had the same red, thick hair that Mainlee had.

People always told them that they looked alike, but Mainlee never liked it. She didn't want to be like her mother. A mother who ruins her marriage and children's lives. When she was younger, Mainlee liked to imagine a different mother, one who braided her hair or made cookies for her and her friends. She always felt guilty later, knowing it was a terrible thing to do.

"I may not be like other mothers," Mainlee mother told her once, "But that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I am your mother and you will listen to me. Someday, you'll be just like me." Mainlee shivered, even in the warm water.

Mainlee spent endless hours thinking about her mom, wondering what her life would have like if she wasn't crazy. Would she have turned out like she was today? Would she be a wolf now? Would I be as hateful as my mother?

"You should be glad she's gone, Mainlee." Her father said the day they took her away. "She'll never hurt this family again." Mainlee laughed, despite the situation.

"I guess so," She had mumbled back, not knowing what else to say. Now, years later, her mother was hurting her worse than ever. Memories rambled through Mainlee's head as she climbed out of the tub, pulling on a white robe that hung against the wall. She slipped her phone into her robe pocket, wondering if Peter would call.

Mainlee descended down the stairs in search for a Coke. She entered the kitchen again, looking into the fridge, but it was empty. She sat as the island that stood in the middle, and peering out the window, she noticed Rowans head. Mainlee walked out to the porch to see Rowan sitting at the picnic table, reading a book.

Mainlee took a seat across from him, hugging her legs on the bench. The wind kicked up, and Mainlee pulled the robe around her tighter. She looked at Rowan, who was now watching at her. He looked much more mature with his reading glasses dangling at the end of his nose. "Thanks," Mainlee mumbled.

"No problem," Rowan said, watching her with curiosity. Mainlee shifted her position, setting her legs on the ground.

"Um, so what are you reading?" Mainlee asked, nodding towards the book in his hands. Rowan picked it up, showing Mainlee the cover. Mainlee raised her eyebrows, "Harry Potter?"

"A personal favorite of mine," Rowan said, looking at the cover of the last book in the series. "What can I say? Everyone loves magic." HE looked at her again, his eyes burning into hers. The way he said it made Mainlee squirm, uncomfortable from his gaze. _Does he ever blink?_ Mainlee asked, turning her attention back to his book.

"I, uh, read them all too." Which was true, Mainlee had sat down the summer the last book came out and read all of them. Even Ellsie secretly liked them, even though she would never tell anyone at school that.

They sat in silence, both of them looking into the backyard. Finally Rowan said, "Why were your really hiding from me?"

Mainlee stared at him, wondering how these wolves always knew when she was lying to them. "I..I just…My life sucks!" She finally blurted out. She blushed, knowing what a ridiculous answer that was. "I'm just having a hard time adjusting."

"To wolf life?" Mainlee glanced at him, he seemed totally serious.

Mainlee shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She thought about Oscar, and the fact that he wanted to marry her. "Over my dead body," she growled to herself.

"Excuse me?" Rowan asked, with a confused expression on his face. "I didn't hear you."

"It's nothing you want to hear anyways." Mainlee jumped when her cell phone started to ring. She snapped it out, but the caller ID said Oscar, not Peter. Mainlee stared at it, letting it ring.

"You going to answer that?" Rowan asked, reaching across the table and grabbing it. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Oscar's voice growled. Mainlee was glad Oscar had such a loud voice now.

"No one whose a threat to you." Rowan said, and Mainlee's eyes bugged. "Why are you calling Mainlee?"

"I think it's me who should be asking questions right now." Oscar's angry voice came from the phone. Mainlee wished he would just, _go away._

"Well," Rowan said, his voice sounding totally confident, "Since I'm here with Mainlee and your calling her, I get to ask the questions."

"Let me speak to Mainlee, this had nothing to do with you." Oscar paused, "Mainlee? You there?" He didn't sound angry anymore, but Mainlee knew better.

"I'm here Oscar." Mainlee said, hoping her voice sounded as confident as Rowans. "What do you want Oscar? I'm really not in the mood right now."

"I was wondering where you ran off too, the ceremony is tonight." Oscar's voice carried coolly out of the phone, but Mainlee could here bits of anxiety. "I'm sorry for leaving you there. I was just about to come get you."

"Oh yeah?" Mainlee said, snatching the phone from Rowan. "You seem to be lying an awful lot lately and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you." Mainlee punched the end button on her Blackberry, and stood up. "I think I should go now."

She raced into the bathroom, hoping Rowan wouldn't follow her. She pulled on her clothes, vowing to go straight home and change. Mainlee quickly ran down the stairs again and out the front door.

When she hit the road, she stopped, suddenly remembering she didn't know how to get home. "Need a ride?" Rowans voice sounded behind her and she turned around to see him dangling keys by his truck.

Mainlee sighed, "I guess." She stalked up the driveway, fuming about her lack of knowing her location. She climbed up into the red truck. "You have an ugly car. Just like Oscar."

"Thanks," Rowan said bitterly, pulling out of the drive. Mainlee realized how rude she must sound. After all, he had been nice to her.

"Look Rowan, I'm sorry, Oscar just always ruins the mood." Mainlee stared at the road ahead, memorizing the directions if she ever needed them again. "I'm just tired of him, and all this." She said, waving her arms.

Rowan sat in the silence for a moment. "Do you hate being a wolf?"

Mainlee was shocked by his question, she wondered if she had insulted him. "Maybe. I don't know. If I was in a different situation, but not mine. Mine sucks."

"You can always join my pack. Don't forget our offer."

"I don't think it's that simple." Rowan passed the Tallahassee Memorial Hospital, and Mainlee peered into the parking lot, spotting her car. "Drop me off here Rowan! I need to be here now!"

"The hospital?" Rowan asked, but he pulled into the parking lot. Mainlee jumped out of the car, not even letting him stop. She rushed inside and ran to the secretary.

"Is Ellsie Bruner here?" Mainlee asked, jumping up and down. The lady turned to her computer and nodded.

"Yes, Room 203."

"Thank you!" Mainlee yelled, racing to the elevator. She pressed the bottom, opening the doors. She quickly pressed the second floor button. "Come on, come on come on!" She muttered, as it slowly went up. The doors burst open and Mainlee sprinted down the hall, quickly finding room 203.

"Ellsie?" She asked, coming into the room. Peter sat in the corner reading, but Ellsie was nowhere in sight. "Where is she?"

"She's in surgery, Mainlee." He said, heading towards Mainlee and pulling her into his arms. "She lost a lot of blood." Mainlee squeaked. "It's okay," Peter said softly, leading hr towards the bed. He held her in his arms, giving Mainlee a sense of comfort and safe.

"Peter?" Mainlee murmured, and he turned her heads towards him.

"Yes?" His eyes were so beautiful there, in the dim hospital light. They shone brightly, full of compassion and love, something Mainlee needed desperately.

"I love you." Mainlee whispered, resting her head in Peter's arms.

"I love you too Mainlee," He said, caressing her cheek. "Don't worry now, your safe."


	12. Chapter 11: Brothers and Bruises

Ellsie had to stay in the hospital another day, so Peter and Mainlee had to leave.

"So you can get rest for school tomorrow," Ellsie had tried to joke with her. Mainlee just laughed, going along with it. School was the last thing on her list of things to do. Right before Mainlee and Peter left, Ellsie grabbed her wrist. "Tell Evan for me, please." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Mainlee hesitated, wanting to wake her up and refused, but this was her best friend. She could conquer her annoying brother.

"So where are we going?" Peter asked, sitting in the driver's seat. He didn't turn the car on, just sat in the car, watching her.

"To Ellsie's," Mainlee said, her teeth clenched, "We have to tell her brother." Peter nodded, mistaking Mainlee anger for being mad at Ellsie's condition. There was no way Mainlee could ever tell Peter what happened when he left. Visions of vodka and Evan filled her mind, and Mainlee shut her eyes, letting Peter drive.

Faster than Mainlee remembered, Peter pulled into the Carson's short driveway. The house was small, only two bedrooms. Mainlee figured Evan would rather live in a trailer, but Ellsie would probably kill herself if that happened.

Evan's dirty car sat in the driveway, and Mainlee secretly hoped he would be passed out.

"I got this," Mainlee said when Peter tried to get out of the car. He nodded and slid easily back in, and Mainlee headed to the front door. She went right in, there was no need to knock. "Evan?" She called, and heard the sound of their only TV coming from the kitchen. "Evan?" Mainlee asked, this time louder and headed into the kitchen.

Evan sat at their two person table, watching the news. He was the exact replica of Ellsie, only much taller and bigger. His brows were burrowed in worry and Mainlee could see he was gripping his phone, his knuckles turning white.

"Evan." Mainlee coughed, and he spun around. His face dropped when he saw it was her.

"What are you doing here?" His voice seemed much deeper and was much colder than Mainlee remembered. He didn't move, but at least he turned the volume down. Although, Mainlee didn't know if it could be turned down much lower.

Mainlee froze, her head spinning around looking for the usual mess of vodka bottles and Axe. The house, which was normally covered in layers of dust, was unnaturally clean. "I, um, came about Ellsie."

Evan jumped up, his voice quivering. "Where is she? Some guy came to the house wanting her, and Ellsie was terrified to go, I could tell, but she went." He narrowed his eyes, "She told me he was your boyfriend and not to worry."

"That's not my boyfriend." Mainlee snapped. _Not the point of this conversation, _Mainlee reminded herself. She let out a big breath. "Anyways, she was attacked. She's in the hospital." Mainlee watched the color of his face drain. "But she's okay now."

He took a step closer to her, his fists still clenched. He must have thought better of it, because he took a step back. "Oh. Um, that's good."

Mainlee felt like he should say something more, but he clearly didn't. He sat down again. "Aren't you going to ask who did it? Don't you want to visit her? Too busy drinking, I presume?" Mainlee asked, her voice rising. She was close on the verge of tears, though she couldn't understand why.

Evan sat down, clearly defeated. "I don't drink anymore," was all he could mumble. He stared awkwardly at the ground. Mainlee narrowed her eyes at him, looking him up and down. That must be why the house was so clean.

"Since when?" Mainlee said, staying put. She was afraid to take a step closer.

He cleared his throat. "Since a little while after you left." He continued to stare at the ground, but he set his phone on the table.

"Well, that's good." Mainlee said, the anger slowing draining out of her. "I want you to start being a brother to her. She needs you." Evan's head snapped up, and his eyes were dripping with some look Mainlee couldn't interrupt.

"I know." He said softly. "I'm trying hard, I swear."

Mainlee felt like this conversation was going nowhere, she needed to end it. "Evan, don't let Mainlee go off with anyone again, even if she says there my friends. There not safe." She thought of Colton and Dustin. _Were they part of this?_

Evan shook his head, sighing. "What have you gotten yourself into now Mainlee?" Mainlee's stomach dropped when he said her name, wanting to get out of there.

"Nothing that I can't handle." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. Visions of her and Evan swarmed through her brain. Dancing. Drinking. Him grabbing her waist and leading her to some bedroom in the house. Mainlee shook her head. "I'll be back here, Evan." This sent even more flashes of confusion cross his face. "And you better be doing a better job."

Evan stood up slowly again, giving her such a sad look, Mainlee wanted to start crying. "I'm sorry Mainlee, for what I did."

Mainlee took a step back. "For doing what?" She said coldly, even though they both knew what he was saying. Mainlee exited the kitchen, racing out of the house.

"Mainlee, I think we should talk." Peter said, breaking the silence between them. They were sitting on swings in the neighborhoods park that is right across from where Peter used to live. The same place where they shared their first kiss.

His words shot through Mainlee, her stomach knotting up. She gulped. "About what?"

"About me." He said, slowing kicking his feet off the ground, so he was slowly rocking back and forth on his swing. "I need to tell you why I had to leave. I have to tell you about John and Ursula."

Mainlee stared at his face; somber, but serious. "Okay." She said quietly, reminding herself to relax.

"I don't want you to get mad though Mainlee." Peter said, shocking her. "I kept a lot of stuff from you when we were younger. I…I just didn't want you to know." He cupped her face, turning hers toward him. "Promise me?"

Mainlee stared at him for a second, debating over if she really wanted to hear what he had to say. "I'll try, Peter."

He shook his face, "You have to promise."

Mainlee didn't know what to feel, anger? Sad? Confusion was what was taking over her. "I promise." She mumbled, and let go of her face. She stared at her feet, running through the sad.

"Well," He started, slowly and cautiously. "They abused me. Badly." Mainlee's head shot up, gawking at me. He kept going, "Physically. Emotionally. Everything little thing they could think of. Every single thing I did was never right, never finished correctly. I thought it was me. I finally had a family that wanted to keep me forever, and they were always so mad at me."

Mainlee lowered her eyes again, not wanting to see the pain on his face. "They seemed so nice when they came to the adoption center. They picked me immediately, and I felt special. They wanted to adopt me quick, and we moved to here." He said, gesturing to the house across the road.

"Did they abuse you before I knew you?" Mainlee barely chocked out the words. First Ellsie, then the awful encounter with Evan, and now Peter.

"Maybe, I don't remember. All I remember is one day coming home from school with my report card that day. I had gotten all A's except one C in science." Mainlee urged herself to laugh, even though she knew she couldn't. She'd always helped Peter with science. "A quick slap and some angry words and I was sent to my room. Later, when I came down to dinner, we ate quick and I was beaten again." He hesitated, "With a cooking pan."

Mainlee shuddered, knowing she couldn't even imagine the pain. "I didn't want to go to school the next day. My whole back ached and my legs too. When I looked in the mirror that morning, I swear, my whole back was blue and black. Ursula insisted though, she didn't want me missing anything. She insisted I go because I needed to work harder for science, so I wouldn't get a C."

_But they seemed like such nice people, _Mainlee thought, _They always loved and excepted me. How come I didn't notice it before? _Mainlee remembered being on the beach in the sixth grade, and seeing a giant bruise on his back, the size of a plate. She had been so worried, but Peter insisted it had happened in PE, when he was crushed in football. Now that Mainlee thought about it, Peter never participated in PE class, always sitting on the sidelines. As Mainlee looked back at different dates, she could remember some bruise here of there, but Peter always had an excuse.

"After that, it was a beating in the morning and when I came home from school. If I was especially bad, I got one before bed too." Peter paused, "They seemed to grow confidence from it. The beatings got longer, they started using bigger things. I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mainlee asked, her voice strained.

"I didn't want to scare you. Well, at first I thought it was what every parent did to their child. But as I grew I finally realized what they were doing to me." He stopped, looking at the house across the street, now empty and dark. "The sixth grade I believe. The first time we went to the beach. You were beautiful in you bathing suit, and I saw no bruises. When you pointed out my bruise, I grew afraid, finally realizing the intenseness of the situation."

Mainlee shivered, remembering how confused he sounded when he used his fact 'football' excuse. _I should of done something, asked him more questions. Made him answer them…_

"I left because the police suspected them. I had fallen in the park that ninth grade year and was taken to the hospital. They were concerned I was being beaten, but of course I refused to answer them. They told the police who started sniffing around our house. John and Ursula packed up our things and we were gone the next day."

"That's why I didn't get to say goodbye…"

Peter nodded, "They didn't want anyone to be suspicious. I couldn't see anyone. We moved to Minnesota and lived peacefully for awhile. Well, the usual, with no police." He chuckled sadly.

Mainlee felt tears slowly sliding down her cheek and hit the ground at her feet. She could see Peter was desperately trying to hold back tears too. Mainlee felt a small but of warmth envelop her, guys never wanted to cry. Of course, it quickly went away, the sadness returning.

"But they followed us alright. They finally arrested John and Ursula and I was on my own. At fifteen at that. I stayed in strangers houses, sometimes on the streets. I got a job and finally saved up enough money to move here." He looked at Mainlee, "To you. My rock."

Mainlee reached for his hands, the only logical thing Mainlee could do at the moment. She rubbed his hands, warming them up. She was afraid to look at his face, knowing she would burst into tears, if she could out that long.

She gulped, "Peter…I wish I could change what happened to you. I…I thought maybe you didn't love me anymore."

Peter grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Mainlee that will never happen. I love you for all eternity, I could never leave you. I thought about you every day after I had to leave. I wanted to be with you so badly, it was hard staying alive."

Mainlee looked at him, pulling him closer. They fell onto the dirt, letting out forced chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you did." Mainlee spread her legs around him, pulling him as close as possible. She leaned in and kissed him fiercely, the need to make up for the lost years overwhelming her. She ran her hands through his thick hair, relishing in the familiar touch. He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back.

Peter put himself on top of her, Mainlee laying against the ground. "I love you." He whispered, lowing himself closer again. The world closed them in alone, in their own separate world, where nothing went wrong. Mainlee stuck her tongue into his mouth, loving the feel of the warmth. Peter moaned, kissing her harder. With his arms under her, he unhooked her bra, pulling off her shirt and bra at the same time.

Mainlee gasped, pushing him away. "Not here Peter, were in a public park!" She lunged for her shirt, but Peter's arms stopped her.

"It's okay Mainlee," He laughed, "No one is going to be out here at this time." He gestured to the night, closing in around them. Mainlee could sense the moon, dangerously close, and she started to shake. She had completely forgotten about changing.

"Peter, get off me!" She pushed him off, snatching her shirt and bra, pulling them over her head. "I…I have to go." He looked at her, confusion and hurt in his eyes, "Now, Peter. Take me to your house."

Peter stood up, finally sensing the urgency in her voice. "Okay, let's go." They ran quietly to the jaguar, parked not too far off.

"Quickly," Mainlee moaned, starting to shake. _If anything happens, I can just jump out of the car. _Peter's foot stomped down on the pedal and they sped through the streets, quickly reaching Peter's house. Mainlee jumped out of the car, "Don't follow me, I'll be right back." She barked, running into his backyard to the woods looming there.

She knew it was time, because as soon as she entered the woods, she was fully changed. She spat at herself, angry for what happened. "I have got to learn to control this," She said angrily to herself. She decided to pad through the woods, to burn off some anger.

Mainlee padded through the quiet woods, wondering what time it was. She watched rabbits skitter into the shelter of the woods and her stomach growling, thinking about the last time she ate. Lunch? That's not counting her cup of coffee with Lindsey.

Mainlee crouched lower, silently stalking a rabbit who had hopped ahead, unaware of her presence. She pounced quickly, feeling very cat-like, and killed the rabbit. She ripped it open, devouring everything but the skin and bones. Mainlee felt queasy later, her mind totally grossed out about her favorite. _But you are a wolf now…It's what you do._

A wave of tiredness swept over her, and she curled up to the ground, drifting off into a much needed sleep.

"Mainlee?" A voice called through the woods, and Mainlee snapped awake. She was still a wolf, blood dried on her chin.

She changed quickly, not knowing what Peter might do if he came across a bloody wolf. Light shone through the trees, reminding Mainlee that she needed to go to school. _I could skip it though, _She considered, but that would get her nowhere. She needed good grades to get into college. She didn't even know what she wanted to be. _A vet maybe?_ Mainlee shook her head, not after turning into a wolf. That would be too weird.

"Mainlee?" Peter's voice rang again, snapping Mainlee back into reality. She could see him, stumbling in the wrong direction. She snuck quietly behind him, watching his back. She didn't know why, just that she didn't want him to see her yet.

She pulled her messy hair into a ponytail, as quietly Mainlee shook her head, not after turning into a wolf. That would be too weird.

"Mainlee?" Peter's voice rang again, snapping Mainlee back into reality. She could see him, stumbling in the wrong direction. She snuck quietly behind him, watching his back. She didn't know why, just that she didn't want him to see her yet.

She pulled her messy hair into a ponytail, as quietly as she could, and he didn't notice.

"Mainlee?" He called again, totally oblivious to the fact he was being stalked. Mainlee rolled her eyes and jumped on him, pushing him to the ground, and giving him a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Good morning sunshine!" She said, grinning down at him. She could see the wordiness seep out of his face.

"Hey love," He said, sounding very much like a sexy Australian. He kissed her, cupping her butt. "I didn't think you would rather do this in the morning, but okay…" He trailed off grinning.

Mainlee laughed, creped out by the fact that she loved him holding her butt like that. _Do all guys do that? I mean, is it just me? Way to be weird, Mainlee._ The only time she had sex was with Evan, and then she was half drunk and completely grossed out afterwards. But with Peter…She might consider.

"Earth to Mainlee," He said, taking his hands from her butt and lightly tapping her forehead. "You going to trap me down here forever?" She realized that she was sitting on his chest, him pinned down to the ground.

She smiled, "Maybe Slave Boy."

Peter smirked, "I could get used to this." Mainlee playfully rolled her eyes, and she got off him, helping him up. "Ready for school?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Um, no!" Mainlee said, "I so need to change."

Peter grabbed her hands, his fingers intertwining perfectly with hers. "I'm sure Jesse will have something you can wear." He lead her into the house, where Jesse was sitting at the table, sipping coffee. She looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Good to see you again Mainlee!" She jumped and hugged Mainlee, but she quickly stepped back, her nose crinkled. "You-" She cut off and Mainlee laughed.

"Smell bad, I know. I was hoping I could borrow some clothes and take a shower." Jesse's face lit up into a big grin.

"Of course!"She grabbed Mainlee, leading her into her bedroom. "This will just be like having my little sisters again!" She sat Mainlee on her bed and entered what seemed like a giant closet.

"How many sisters did you have?" Mainlee asked, scanning the room. Pictures covered the walls off little girls, who Mainlee assumed were her sisters.

"Five." She said, Mainlee could hear her opening drawers and pushing clothes aside.

"Must get pretty lonely then," Mainlee said, "With just Peter." Jesse walked out of the closet, holding a blue dress and a pair of underwear and a bra.

"It is! And Peter is a terrible sister, he won't let me dress him up!" Jesse laughed, handing the dress to Mainlee. She pointed to the left of the room. "There's my bathroom, use whatever you need. I've never worn any of this," She said gesturing to the clothes, "So don't worry. I'll be in the kitchen, trying to get Peter to shower too. Boys smell. SO unlike girls." She fluffed her hair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Mainlee smiled, and headed to the bathroom. She quickly washed herself off in the tiny shower, and dried her hair with the hair dryer that was hanging on the wall, like in a hotel.

She walked back into Jesse's bathroom. She pulled on the underwear and bra, which was the same color as the dress. The dress was a light blue, but had paint splatters of a darker blue covering it. It had short sleeves and went down to her knees. Perfect for dress code. The dress hugged her tightly, showing off all her curves. Jesse was probably a size smaller than Mainlee herself.

Mainlee put on her old flip flops, but decided against it, entering Jesses closet in search for a new pair. It was giant, defiantly bigger than the bathroom. Dress, shirts, belts, scarves, and pants hung on the left side, while dressers covered the right. A huge shelf in the back, was for shoes only. Mainlee stopped, admiring the beauty of it all. Mainlee laughed to herself, imaging Jesse in the airport with a million suitcases.

Mainlee found a cute pair of blue flats and slipped them one. Size seven, a perfect fit. She walked out to the kitchen, where Peter and Jesse sat, eating breakfast and talking.

When Peter noticed her, his eyes lit up. "Wow! You look great Mainlee!" Mainlee felt herself being lifted off the ground, as Peter spun her around. He set her down, kissing her cheek, before leading her to the table. "Have an apple." He nodded towards the bowl of apples in the center.

Mainlee turned to Jesse, "I'll wash everything tonight and return them."

Jesse just smiled, putting her hand over hers. "Don't worry about it, keep everything. Even the shoes." Mainlee blushed, remembering she hadn't asked for Jesse's permission. Jesse winked, "It's okay, I have plenty." She returned to reading the newspaper.

Mainlee smiled, "I love it here, Peter. I love you house."

"Then you should move in with us." He leaned closer, lowering his voice with a glance at Jesse. "You can share my room."

Jesse smacked him with her paper, "I heard that Petya!" She clucked her tongue, but her eyes were full of laughter.

"There's a spare room, anyways." Peter said, "You could stay there."

"Really?" Mainlee asked, considering it. This meant not having to run into her dad. After all, she was almost eighteen. Jesse and Peter both nodded. "Thanks so much!" She said, hugging them both. "I love it!" No more dad, no more Oscar.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Jesse asked, sounding very motherly. Peter and Mainlee got up.

"Of course," Peter said, grabbing his backpack from the next room. He looked at Mainlee, "Ready to go?"

Mainlee nodded, saying goodbye to Jesse. "I almost don't want to. It ruins the moment, you know?" She hopped into the car, thankful that her backpack was still there. She slipped her phone into it, and she threw her smelly clothes in the back.

She looked at the clock, ten minutes till bell. "I am so driving, there's no way I'm going to be late."

"Fine with me," Peter said, leaning back against the chair. He shot forward as Mainlee sped out of the driveway down the road. His lips twitched in amusement. "Do you always drive like this?


	13. Chapter 12: Math and Madness

**A/N –mostly just filler. Got any ideas? Just send me a message and tell me(:**

When they arrived at the usual scene, they still had two minutes to spare. Peter looked a little queasy, but he had his arm wrapped around Mainlee. She couldn't tell if it was to help him stand or because he wanted to.

They made their way through the crowd, nearing the school entrance, when Mainlee spotted Marcus. When he saw her, mixed emotions cross his face. Mainlee couldn't tell if he was hurt or confused or what.

"Hey Mainlee." He looked at Peter again, "I thought this was your brother."

"Surprise!" Mainlee let out a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "This is Peter, we've been friends forever."

"You mean, dating forever." Peter corrected her, but stared at Marcus. Something went though Peter's brain, because he smiled, and shook Marcus' hand. "Nice to meet you Marcus, I've heard so much about you." Mainlee was about to say that wasn't true, but Peter went on. "It's good to meet one of Mainlee's friends." His last word hung in the air with the awkward silence that followed it.

"I'm sorry Marcus; I tried to tell you…" Mainlee started, not feeling sorry at all.

Marcus put up his hand, it was clear it pained him, but he smiled. "No, it's fine. Peter's right, we are friends. Just friends. I'll see you in P.E. Mainlee." He walked away towards his homeroom, and he seemed a little sulky.

Mainlee rolled her eyes, turning to Peter. "I don't really feel bad about it, but…"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. I know. There was this girl in Minnesota, who was clearly not trying to hide the fact she wanted to get down my pants. I never liked her, but it was awkward saying no." Mainlee really didn't want to hear about that, so she just squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you." She said, walking to her English class. Her homeroom buzzed as usual. Kids talking about lip gloss, the game last night, and Prom. Realization jolted through Mainlee. The Prom. She quickly shooed the feeling away, she'd go with Peter of course.

Mainlee sat down in the back of the room, and listened as the teacher talked about commas or something. They never did homework in this class, just sat and listened to the teacher talk about things you already learned in kindergarten. English was the same every year, only the vocabulary got longer and harder to pronounce.

When the bell rang, Mainlee raced to math. Peter was already there, lounging in his chair. He was bent over something Mainlee couldn't see.

"What's that?" Mainlee asked, looking down at the paper.

Peter looked up and grinned. "The worksheet we never finished!" Mainlee had totally forgotten about that. She pulled it out of her binder and quickly scribbled in the answer, thanking that it was an easy chapter. Math flew by fast, since Mainlee actually payed attention. And then there was Peter sitting behind her, whispering into her ear.

Every time he did, his voice low and seductive, Mainlee giggled and the teacher started shooting them dirty looks. Mainlee turned around to talk to him, but she finally noticed he was still wearing the key. Mainlee smiled, completely forgetting about the teacher.

"I love you." Mainlee whispered, before turning around. The bell rang soon after, and Peter grabbed her waist.

"Let me walk you to PE," He whispered in her ear. They passed by a custodial closet and Peter veered left, opening the door and stuffing themselves inside.

"I think this is called kidnapping." Mainlee whispered, ignoring the fact that a broom was protruding into her back.

"Not if the person likes it." He leaned in, kissing her neck and slowly her lips too. "Mainlee…" He breathed. "You are irresistible! I can't stop thinking about you!"

Mainlee giggled. "You're in my mind too; it's amazing I get any work down!" Peter hands went under her shirt and he rubbed her back. Peter continued to kiss her until they heard the bell ring.

"I guess we better go!" Peter said, drawing back. He looked into Mainlee's eyes, "Although I'd rather stay here."

"In this stuffy closet?" Mainlee said, taking a sniff of the multiple cleaners and things Mainlee hoped were just the cleaners. "I'd rather not." She rested her hand on Peter's arm. "Let's go somewhere else."

Peter slowly nodded, "Follow me!" He said, pulling her out of the closet into the empty hall.

"I really am starting to think this is a kidnap!" She followed him as he ran out to the football field, scaling the steps till they reached the stop. He sat down, and Mainlee followed him. He rested his arm around her waist again and Mainlee felt oddly at peace.

"I think I like it up here." Peter said, scanning the open field.

"You don't think the PE classes will come out here?" Mainlee asked, nervously craning her neck towards the gym.

Peter chuckled, "Just chill Mainlee. It's fine." His familiar voice calmed her and Mainlee leaned against the metal wire that kept them from falling to the ground.

They sat in a moment of silence until they heard noises of a bunch of kids. Soon, teenagers walked out on the field, the guys immediately going to the field to throw footballs. Most of the girls starting walking around the track.

"See?" Mainlee squeaked, her voice rising twenty intervals. "Were going to get in trouble!" She stood up, but Peter pulled her back.

"They don't care, kids skip all the time. I see them up here while I'm in PE too. The coaches don't get mad or anything."

Mainlee sighed. She noticed Beth, Athena, and Venus walking along the track as usual. Mainlee spotted Marcus playing football, and he looked up at her with a frown. Mainlee quickly looked away. She scanned everywhere for Patrick, but he was still absent.

_I hope he's okay, _Mainlee thought, _Maybe I should visit him or something, to see if he's alright. Maybe them Justin won't hate me and everything thing will be normal again. _Mainlee glanced at Peter. _Except I won't like Patrick like I used to…_ Her stomach twisted in knots, _But what if I still do? Surely what I feel for Peter is much stronger._

As if he read her thoughts, Peter kissed her lightly on the forehead. Mainlee rested her head on his shoulder. _Peter means much to me, I love him. But it still won't hurt to see Patrick again. _

Mainlee finally sunk into her sixth period class, blatantly ignoring Dustin and Colton. She didn't know if they had helped Oscar hurt Ellsie.

Not surprisingly, they rose from their seats and took they next to her; Dustin behind her and Colton beside her.

"What's up?" Dustin said casually, eyeing Mainlee.

"Nothing." Mainlee said in a dismissing tone, but they weren't going anywhere.

"Something's wrong Mainlee," Colton said gently, looking her up and down. "Are you okay? Come on, you have to talk to us." He paused, "Did we do something?"

"Did you know Ellsie was attacked this weekend?" Mainlee snapped, staring at them both. They had raised eyebrows, not understanding what she was implying.

Dustin leaned in closely, whispering, "By a wolf?"

Mainlee fought the urge to smack him upside the head, but she calmed herself down. "Yes, by a wolf dummy! What else?"

Colton shrugged. "Do you know who?"

Mainlee narrowed her eyes at them, "Like you don't." She ripped open her binder, pulling out her agenda and writing the homework from the board.

Dustin swallowed, "You think it's us who attacked her?"

Mainlee sighed. She was not getting to them. "Oscar attacked her." The moment her words escaped her mouth, but Colton and Dustin snapped back.

"What?" Dustin asked in disbelief, clearly taken aback. Mainlee just nodded, looking down at her papers.

"Oscar did that?" Colton asked, clearly not believing her. "But she's your friend and he loves you! I don't think he would do that." Mainlee snorted. "Mainlee…"

"Ask him yourself, Colton. He attacked her, to get me in line or whatever his terrible mind thinks. He is so not in love with me and I'm sure he wouldn't mind finishing her off." Her words must have gotten through to them, because their eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Mainlee." Dustin said resting his hand in hers, in a very brotherly gesture Mainlee missed. She remember Greg, always the kind one, making her feel better. "I wish I would have known."

Mainlee sighed again, calming herself. "There's nothing you could have done." She mumbled when the teacher stood up, giving some lecture Mainlee didn't care to pay attention too. Obviously, neither did Colton, because she noticed he was scribbling furiously into his notebook, and she was sure it wasn't notes.

When the bell rang, Mainlee was on the verge of tears, furious at Oscar and what trouble he caused. She mumbled to the boys to meet her at the cars and she raced outside. She was surprisingly the first kid out to the parking lot. I guess a few years of track helped her sprinting. Mainlee scanned the parking lot, not sure what she was doing and spotted Oscar's car a few feet away.

Mainlee let out a yelp and raced to her car, unlocking it quickly. She sighed when she sat down inside, her hands shaking. When she opened her eyes she realized this was the car he had given her.

Suddenly disgusted with her car, Mainlee got back out, dragging her backpack and the keys. Oscar's car was still there. He sat in the front seat with dark sunglasses and a ball cap. He looked so normal sitting there, but Mainlee still had to suppress a shiver when she neared him.

When she got closer, he noticed her and rolled down his window. "Hey Mainlee," he said coolly, looking over his sunglasses. He didn't seem angry, but Mainlee knew better.

"Here," she said, handing him the keys to the jaguar. "I don't want them anymore. I'll find my own method of transportation." He stared at the keys, not moving. "Really Oscar." She said, shoving them in his face. "Take them."

He hesitated, but slowly reached out and grabbed them. "Why?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses and avoiding her gaze by looking at oncoming high schoolers.

"I don't want anything of yours." Mainlee said simply, and pulled her backpack closer. "Remember were in the middle of a fight. I don't need your stupid car." She spun around; figuring Dustin and Colton could get a ride with Oscar.

She passed the car, her mind wanting to grab the keys and race off with it. It was such a beautiful car, Mainlee had to admit it. She patted it lightly before moving on. Before she could get out of the parking lot, Oscar's car was driving slowly next to her.

"Come on Mainlee," Oscar pleaded, constantly making sure there were no cars behind him. "Take back the keys." Not taking his eyes off the road, he reached down and grabbed the keys, holding them out the window. "You that car is for you."

Mainlee sighed dramatically. "What don't you get Oscar? I don't want the care and I don't want to deal with you." Mainlee picked up her speed, now out of the parking lot, down the small road. Oscar only matched her pace.

"Don't say that Mainlee," Oscar groaned. He stuck the keys out farther. "Please take them." Mainlee watched a grin spread across his face. "Or I'll take you home myself."

Mainlee cringed, disgusted with him. "Oscar get away from me." She sprinted across the road, out of any other options. Oscar drove across the road, blocking her path. Mainlee almost screamed, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Oscar jumped out of the car, his eyes filled with annoyance. He grabbed Mainlee's arm. "Come on," being too strong for Mainlee to fight, he picked her up and through her in the back seat of his car. To anyone else, this might look like a kidnapping, but as they drove on, no police showed up behind them.

Mainlee slumped in the backseat, her arms crossed. _I really need to gain some muscles or something. _

"I'll always be stronger then you Mainlee," Oscar said, slipping on his glasses again. Mainlee sighed, forgetting that he could read her mind when she was angry.

When they pulled up the red light, Mainlee slipped into the front seat. "Alright Oscar, I need some answers. Now." She barked the last word, wanting desperately to get out of the car.

"About…?" Oscar said innocently, scanning the road.

"About kidnapping me, about torturing me. I want it to stop." Mainlee said through gritted teeth. "Why do you insist on keeping me around? Can't you just find a new mate?"

Oscar didn't speak for awhile, thinking about what to say. "It doesn't work like that," was all he said, infuriating Mainlee even more.

"Then how does it work?"

Oscar sighed, "Mainlee you can't just get a new mate whenever you want. That's not what wolves do. When they choose a mate, it's a life commitment. Were not like regular humans. It's not like we can get divorced. They only way you might get a new mate is if ones dies." Hope surged in Mainlee's stomach, but Oscar chuckled, "But even then, one rarely chooses a new mate."

"But I didn't even choose you! I got no say in this relationship! It isn't fair!" Mainlee whined, sounding like a little kid. "Shouldn't the other person have some say?"

"Well, usually, yes. But I made you a wolf, Mainlee. That means we have a special connection that others can't penetrate."

Mainlee snorted, "What connection?" She defiantly wasn't feeling the love in this relationship.

"You know, I can tell what you're thinking." Oscar said patiently, driving who-knows-where. His voice was level, but he still refused to look at Mainlee.

"And what about me? Can I read your thoughts?" She knew she had never thought that she could, but if he could, why not herself?

"Of course, you just have to pay attention." He paused, expecting another question, but none came. "I pay attention to when you're angry or upset, so I look into your thoughts to see what's happening."

"Awesome." Mainlee muttered, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked out the window, wondering where Oscar was driving. She didn't recognize this part of town. "Do you love me?" She didn't know what else to ask, but this seemed like a logical question.

Oscar didn't say anything for a moment, until he pulled up to a deserted lake, with a small cabin off to the side. The lake was small; it was more of a pond. The cabin was logs, which reminded Mainlee of Lincolns house. She shook her head, not wanting to think about history at a time like this. "Yes, I believe I do Mainlee."

They sat there in silence, mostly because Mainlee didn't know what to say. She was crept out by Oscars answer. She didn't know how she felt about him. Love? Not even close. Friendship? Mainlee wanted to laugh. Enemies? Mainlee could relate more to that.

Oscar finally hopped out of his car. He turned to Mainlee, "You coming?" Mainlee shook her head and Oscar shrugged, heading towards the water. He pulled off his shirt, showing off his impressive abs and jumped into the pond. Mainlee watched him circle the pool, her thoughts whirling. Was he planning on staying here all night? Would he force Mainlee to share a room with him? She sure hoped not. She scanned the area, but it was all fields than forest. The only sign of civilization was the cabin and the now dirt road they were parked on.

Mainlee rested her head on her knees, tears started to drip down her face. _How come this is happening to me? I never did anything wrong…well, not too bad. I just want a normal life. It's all I ask for. _Mainlee had never gone to church, never really thought about a God, but now she had no one else to talk too.

Mainlee looked out the window, at the darkening sky. "God? Are you out there?" Mainlee asked the sky quietly. "Well, if you are, please help me. I…I've never been a good Christian or anything, but I could sure use some help. Please, I…I need things to go back to normal. Why must these things keep happening?"

Mainlee wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back towards Oscar, who was sitting on the ground by the lake. She suddenly had an urge to sit by him, but held back. She didn't want to face the consequences of going out there with him. He suddenly got up, scaring Mainlee and she adverted her gaze to the sky once more.

He opened the door, dripping water all over the seat. "You want to see my cabin?" He asked, not bothering to pull on a shirt.

Mainlee watched him, his face serious. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Mainlee asked herself before replying. "I'm fine here, thanks."

He shook his head, spraying Mainlee with water. "It's the cabin or staying in the cold all night." He grabbed the keys and jingled them, searching for a key. "Ah, here it is." He looked up at Mainlee who still hadn't moved. "Need the key for the cabin."

Mainlee's stomach twisted. She didn't know what lived in these forests. She heaved a great sigh and jumped out of the truck, gripping her backpack tightly. She didn't know why she brought it, but it made her feel safer.

Mainlee followed him the few feet to the cabin, steeping inside to the surprisingly warm air. They were in a living room, with only a couch and a coffee table sat and a fire going. Mainlee had no clue how it was already going, but she didn't really care. She noted that there was a kitchen to the left, one no bigger than a trailer. She could see one bedroom behind the fireplace, and in there one bathroom.

Mainlee sighed, noticing how Oscar bolted the door shut. "Don't want strangers coming in." He said simply, walking past her into the bedroom. Mainlee set down on the couch, her hands reached out towards the fire. She let her backpack slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor.

She let herself relax, leaning back against the couch. She could hear Oscar bustling around in the bedroom. She convinced herself to close her eyes; she would hear when Oscar entered the room again. She rested her feet on the coffee table. Tiredness swept over her, and her eyes felt heavy. She wanted desperately to fall asleep, but was afraid of Oscar being in the same tiny house as her.

Finally, Mainlee gave up, and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

_She was on the hill again, watching the man. This time, Mainlee felt herself walking down towards him. A raspy voice sounded behind her._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Mainlee spun around to see an ancient looking woman, eyes narrowed into slits._

"_Nothing." Mainlee heard herself mutter. She shook herself, confused and tired. _

"_I think you were going to visit Marshall again." The old woman said, walking towards Mainlee aggressively. "You need to stop this." She hissed._

"_No!" Mainlee shouted and everything went black._

The scent of bacon woke up Mainlee in the morning, and she sat up quickly. She was shaking, the image of the old lady burned into her mind. _Who's Marshall?_ Mainlee wondered.

She took in her surroundings, reminding herself where she was. Looking at her cell phone, it was three in the morning. _I guess that's what you get when you fall asleep at six 'o'clock. _

Mainlee entered the kitchen, seeing Oscar stand over the tiny stove, frying eggs. When she came in, he smiled. "Good morning."

Mainlee was surprised to see a table in here, but wasn't that it was only a two seater. She squeezed pass Oscar and took a seat. "Why are you up so early?" She yawned, watching him scoop the eggs on two plates. He set one in front of Mainlee and sat down across from her with the other.

"I could ask you the same question." He said his voice cocky. He immediately dug into his eggs, looking like an animal then a person.

"I woke up to the smell of you eggs." Mainlee mumbled, taking a tentive bite into her eggs.

"Ah. Well I just don't sleep much at night." He swiftly finished off his plate and stared at Mainlee's full one. "You not hungry?"

Mainlee pulled her plate closer. "I never said I wasn't."

Oscar laughed, hurting Mainlee's ears. It was too early for that. "I'm not going to take it Mainlee. Just wondering." He scooped up his plate, washing it in the little sink. He sat back down, eyeing Mainlee down until she finished the plate. Mainlee watched how her nervously scooped up her plate too, quickly washing it, before scrambling back to his seat.

"You okay?" Mainlee asked, feeling awkward now that she had nothing to occupy herself. Now she was forced to look Oscar in the eyes.

"Sort of." Oscar said, glancing out of the little cabin window. His voice dropped down to a low whisper. "Some of the pack don't think we're getting along fine."

"That's because we're not." Mainlee said flatly. She wondered why he was acting so un-Oscar like. It made her a little jumpy herself; not knowing what this was all about.

"Don't say that." He snapped at her, and then softened it. "Sorry, it's just they think if we can't get along; maybe I'm not a good leader or something." He paused, again looking out the window. "And they defiantly want to fight the pack."

Mainlee had a hard time imagining Mallory or Lancelot wanting to fight, but then again, she didn't really know them. She just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look," she said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not interested. I don't care about your pack."

Mainlee walked into the living room, grabbing her backpack, and ignoring Oscar's protests as she attempted to unlock the doors. She tried to push the giant log that blocked the door from opening but it wouldn't budge. Mainlee groaned, and looked back at Oscar who stood there, smirking at her.

"Need some help?"


End file.
